L'Art de la Guerre
by The Flying Dustman
Summary: Grue doit faire face aux élèves de son ancienne académie de Kung Fu qui sont devenus une menace pour la Vallée de la Paix. Pour cela, il devra compter sur Mei Ling, son ancienne amie, et maitriser parfaitement l'Art de la Guerre.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Première fanfic, il faut un début à tout...

Cette histoire sera centrée essentiellement sur les personnages de Grue, Tigresse et Mei Ling et se base sur "Kung Fu Panda", "Les Secrets des 5 cyclones" et "Kung Fu Panda 2" (il n'eest pas obligé d'avoir vu ces 2 derniers pour comprendre l'histoire). Elle devrait faire environ dans les 50.000 mots. J'essayerai de publier 2 fois par semaine.

L'univers de Kung Fu Panda n'est pas à moi, il appartient à Dreamworks.

* * *

La position de l'Académie de Kung Fu de Lee Da, encastrée entre les montagnes au fond d'une vallée profonde, surplombant de seulement quelques mètres un étroit ruisseau, faisait que celle-ci était la plupart du temps plongée dans la brume, et les températures y restaient le plus souvent assez faibles.

Ces conditions dantesques n'étaient pas pour déplaire aux quelques maîtres Kung Fu qui tenaient les lieux. Ce climat avait tendance à endurcir les élèves, et la brume leur apprenait à se battre avec une visibilité réduite.

Cependant, il n'y avait pas de brume ce jour là sur l'académie de Lee Da, car on était en hiver, et le brouillard était remplacé par une large couche de neige, ce qui n'était pas non plus pour déplaire aux maîtres, car cela obligeait les élèves à faire des efforts supplémentaires pour se déplacer, et les maîtres aimaient particulièrement voir leurs élèves faire des efforts supplémentaires. D'ailleurs, ce jour là, en plus de la neige, une tempête commençait à se lever, et les conditions climatiques allaient rendre tout déplacement impossible à l'extérieur.

C'était en tout cas ce qu'était en train de penser le mouton qui essayait de se frayer un chemin dans la neige, se repérant uniquement avec la vue lointaine des grandes tours de bois de l'académie. Le temps pressait, il ne lui fallait pas qu'il perde une seconde, d'autant plus que les nouveaux arrivants étaient pressés.

Le mouton parvint rapidement à l'entrée du bâtiment le plus proche. Il l'ouvrit, et se faufila en hâte dans l'ouverture, puis lutta contre le vent pour refermer la prote. Après maints efforts, il arriva enfin à la claquer, et il prit quelques secondes pour respirer et pour sortir de sa torpeur. Bien que le bâtiment était très mal isolé, la température à l'intérieur était largement supérieure à celle du dehors.

Le mouton reprit sa course dans l'étroit couloir qui s'étalait devant lui, ouvrant tour à tour les différentes portes.

– Monsieur Wang ! Monsieur Wang ! s'écriait-il. Monsieur Wang !

Quelques portes plus loin, alertée par les cris, une chatte des montagnes tout de vert vêtue sortit dans le couloir.

– Que se passe-t-il ? Qui est-ce qui crie comme ça ? demanda-t-elle.

– Ah ! Mei Ling ! Toi tu pourras m'aider ! répondit le mouton. Je cherche Wang Kiang, il faut absolument que je le trouve, et vite !

– Calme-toi, Xinshi, viens avec moi, il doit être avec son groupe.

Les deux traversèrent ensembles en courant les sinueux corridors de l'académie. Mei Ling trouvait Xinshi particulièrement stressé, ce qui n'était pas dans son habitude.

– Pourquoi as-tu besoin de lui ? demanda Mei Ling.

– Il y a deux étrangers à l'entrée qui désirent le voir.

Ils bifurquèrent dans un petit passage sur leur gauche.

– Mais, ils sont censés aller voir le directeur si ils veulent rencontrer un élève, fit remarquer Mei Ling. On n'est pas autorisé à sortir de l'école et à voir quelqu'un d'extérieur sans autorisations.

– Ils avaient l'air très pressés.

– Ils peuvent être pressés, ça ne change rien !

– C'est ce que les gardiens leur ont dit, mais ça ne leur a pas plu.

– Comment ça, "ça ne leur a pas plu" ?

Xinshi se retourna vers Mei Ling avec un regard mortifié, et lui dit :

– Ils leur ont démonté la tronche !

Les yeux de Mei Ling grandirent instantanément.

– Enfin, le petit les a démonté les 2 gardes en 2 secondes et la grande a regardé sans broncher !

Cette nouvelle étonnait Mei Ling au plus haut point. Les 2 gardes étaient des gorilles au sens propre, et peu des étudiants étaient capables de les vaincre. Si Xinshi disait vrai, ces deux étrangers étaient peut-être une menace, et il serait dangereux de les rencontrer seul.

Les deux arrivèrent à devant une des salles d'entraînement et y entrèrent. A l'intérieur, les étudiants qui s'exerçaient sur les différents instruments se tournèrent vers eux. Ces élèves faisaient partie de la même promotion que Wang Kiang, il devait donc logiquement être avec eux. Le regard de Mei Ling parcouru l'assemblée des élèves surpris, des buffles, des crocodiles et d'autres animaux faisant jusqu'à deux fois la taille de celui qu'elle recherchait, qu'elle ne parvint malheureusement pas à apercevoir. Cela eu pour effet de l'inquiéter.

– Où est-il ? Où est Wanki ? dit-elle paniquée en interrogeant les apprentis. Il devrait être avec vous !

– Il s'est un peu énervé, il doit être en train de se défouler dans la salle d'à côté, dit une voix plate et sombre derrière elle.

Mei Ling se retourna et se retrouva face à face avec un aigle posé sur un des nombreux appareils en bois.

– Yàn !

– Pourquoi toute cette agitation ? Pourquoi toute cette panique ? dit-il. Tu sais bien que je déteste l'agitation…

La voix de Yàn ressemblait plus à un chuchotement qu'à une vraie parole, ce qui avait la fâcheuse tendance à glacer le sang Mei Ling. Elle n'avait jamais apprécié l'aigle aux plumes brunes qui portait un gilet bleu turquoise brodé de fils d'or. Son regard perçant (ce qui était normal pour un aigle) et fier et son sourire en coin pouvait effrayer les adversaires qui lui faisaient face.

– C'est toi qui l'a énervé, n'est-ce pas ? dit Mei Ling.

– Oh… Je suis désolé… répondit ironiquement Yàn. Il est si susceptible, tu sais, un rien suffit à le mettre dans tous ses états…

– viens, Xinshi, on s'en va.

La chatte des montagnes et le mouton sortirent, laissant les autres étudiants derrière eux. Mei Ling était déçue de voir une nouvelle fois son ami ne pas être avec les élèves de sa promotion.

Ce n'était en fait pas vraiment les élèves de sa promotion. Les examens d'entrée à l'académie n'avaient jamais été aussi durs que l'année où Wanki, comme elle avait pris l'habitude de l'appeler, les avait passés, comme elle le lui avait conseillé. Ils avaient d'ailleurs été tellement difficiles que seul lui avait réussi à les passer avec succès ! Les dirigeants de l'école avaient donc par la suite décidé exceptionnellement de faire une seconde session d'examens pour ne pas avoir un seul élève dans une classe. Plusieurs élèves avaient alors été recrutés à cette occasion. Malheureusement, cela n'avait pas facilité l'intégration de Wanki dans le groupe, d'autant plus qu'il était d'un naturel timide. Ensuite, Yàn avait usé de ses nombreux talents de beau parleur et était parvenu, malgré qu'il soit bien plus petit que Wanki, à prendre le contrôle du groupe. Et comme Yàn et Wanki avaient de très mauvaises relations… Par la suite, Mei Ling avait pris Wanki, comme on dit, sous son aile, bien que ce ne soit pas elle l'oiseau…

Xinshi et Mei Ling entrèrent dans la salle voisine. Là, Une grue, portant son chapeau de paille et un pantalon bleu, était en train de frapper de toutes ses forces sur une sorte de punching-ball, comme si celui-ci lui avait fait personnellement du mal, ce qui semblait assez peu probable.

– Wanki ! appela Mei Ling.

La grue se retourna immédiatement vers les deux arrivants.

– Mei Ling ?! Que fais-tu ici ? répondit-il...

Il haletait, recherchant de l'oxygène après son effort intense.

– Ca va ? demanda Mei Ling.

La grue essaya de ralentir sa respiration. Quand il y parvint, il hocha la tête.

– On a besoin de toi, Wanki. Quelqu'un veut te voir à l'entrée.

– A l'entrée de l'académie ?

– Oui.

– Il faut sortir ? Dehors ? demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

Mei Ling ne répondit pas tout de suite à la question. La grue jeta un regard alarmé par la fenêtre de la pièce qui donnait sur l'extérieur, où la tempête de neige se faisait de plus en plus terrible. Il se retourna vers Mei Ling et lui jeta un regard implorant.

– Oh… soupira-t-elle. Tu as déjà survécu à plus dangereux que ça !

– Ben… Il faut dire que des tempêtes comme ça…

– Allez, viens !

Les 3 compagnons firent le chemin inverse les menant à la sortie. Arrivés devant la porte, ils s'arrêtèrent et attendirent quelques secondes, personne n'osant faire le premier pas pour sortir. Xinshi fut le premier à prendre la parole.

– Bon, moi j'ai fait mon travail, je vous laisse.

Le mouton détala et disparu un instant plus tard à l'angle du couloir.

– Je t'accompagne. dit Mei Ling.

– Tu n'es pas du tout obligé…

– Si, j'y suis obligée. Il se pourrait que ces étrangers soient dangereux.

– Mais, le directeur ne les a pas vus ?

– Non, Xinshi m'a dit qu'ils s'étaient débarrassés des gardes.

– Quoi ?! Les deux armoires à glace !

– Oui.

L'oiseau ravala sa salive et ouvrit la porte. Instantanément, la neige pénétra dans l'ouverture, et les deux élèves de l'académie se plongèrent dans les étendues blanches.

Ils marchèrent difficilement, se battant contre le vent hurlant, sur les quelques mètres qui les séparaient du portail principal. Heureusement qu'ils connaissaient le chemin par cœur, car la visibilité réduite ne permettrait pas à une personne non avertie de retrouver son chemin dans cette tourmente. Mei Ling sentit ses pieds en train de geler, et elle sentit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle reste longtemps ici.

– Dis-moi, Mei Ling, articula difficilement la grue. Tu es sûr qu'ils sont restés dehors ? Parce que, si j'étais eux…

Mei Ling ne répondit pas à la question. Il était vrai que peu de monde serait resté planté à l'entrée par un temps pareil. Mais il leur fallait aller au moins jusqu'à l'endroit où ils étaient censés être. S'ils étaient partis, ils pourraient alors rentrer. Mei Ling commença à se demander si, au fond, elle n'espérait pas ne voir personne à l'entrée, pour pouvoir échapper à cette tempête.

– Hé ! Là-bas ! s'écria soudain la grue, en indiquant un point précis dans la brume.

Mei Ling fronça les sourcils et plissa les yeux pour essayer de d'apercevoir quelque chose. Finalement, elle put discerner deux ombres s'approchant lentement d'eux, une assez grande, et l'autre d'une taille ridiculement petite. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle put mieux les distinguer : La grande forme était en fait une tigresse ayant à peu près son âge, et le petit un vieux panda roux. Elle fut surpris que, malgré le froid et le vent, ils s'avançaient de manière digne, se tenant droit, comme si de rien n'était, même s'ils n'étaient pas lourdement habillés. C'était donc ce petit panda roux qui avait vaincu les gardes ? Elle jeta un regard stupéfait vers son ami, qui était complètement scotché, ses yeux exorbités rivés vers eux, le bec entrouvert, comme s'il avait vu une apparition. Le petit panda roux se rapprocha et s'adressa à la grue d'une voix solennelle en s'inclinant.

– Bonjour, chers apprentis, je me présente, je suis Maître Shifu, je suis venu de très loin, moi et mon élève, Tigresse, pour vous rencontrer.

Tigresse s'inclina à son tour. Mei Ling tenta de s'incliner aussi, mais un spasme dans sa colonne vertébrale causé par le froid l'en empêcha. Maître Shifu reprit :

– Vous devez être Wang Kiang Chue et Mei ling, je présume ?

Ils hochèrent alternativement la tête. Mei Ling essayait en vain de dissimuler la peine qu'elle avait à supporter la tempête, mais elle ne parvenait pas à effacer l'immense grimace qu'elle faisait.

– Je me suis renseigné sur les élèves de cette école, poursuivit-il, que je sais très renommée, et on m'a fait les éloges d'un certain élève ayant seul été capable de réussir l'épreuve d'accession à l'académie, un élève dont on m'a venté les mérites et le talent, qui serait même capable d'éviter les flèches en plein vol…

L'oiseau sembla très flatté par les paroles du maître et Mei Ling crut discerner sur son visage figé par la douleur le début d'un sourire.

– M… M… Merci… Bafouilla la grue. Enfin… C… C'est bien de moi dont v… Vous parlez ?…

– Je souhaite dans le même temps élargir le cercle de mes élèves, continua maître Shifu.

Mei Ling vit immédiatement où il voulait en venir.

– C'est pour toutes ces raisons que je me propose de vous prendre, Wang Kiang Chue, en tant qu'élève au Palais de Jade, dans la Vallée de la Paix.

La déclaration eut pour effet de surprendre les deux élèves.

– A plein temps, évidemment, conclu-t-il.

Mei Ling mit un temps pour se remettre de la nouvelle. Ainsi, ce maître était envoyé du Palais de Jade, si célèbre place forte du Kung Fu. Cet endroit était à plus d'une semaine de l'académie de Lee Da en volant, et même à quelques mois en marchant, ce qui avait pour effet que presque aucune nouvelle du Palais ne leur parvenait. C'était d'ailleurs sûrement pour cela que le nom de Shifu ne lui ait rien évoqué, et que celui-ci ait si facilement battu les gardes. Mais cela l'étonna aussi qu'un tel maître se soit donné la peine de venir jusqu'ici.

– Maître Shifu, Wang est mon ami, et… commença Mei Ling.

– Vous vous demandez si vous pourriez vous aussi faire partie de mon équipe ? coupa-t-il.

Mei Ling acquiesça.

– J'ai en effet aussi eu également eu l'occasion d'entendre de nombreux compliments à votre égard, dont un bon nombre qui affirment que vous êtes l'élève la plus douée de l'académie. Cependant, pour avoir une bonne équipe, je dois diversifier ses membres, il me faut donc au moins un membre sachant voler, capable d'offrir une vision optimale d'un champ de batille, et capable d'éviter les flèches des ennemis. Et, qui plus est, j'ai déjà dans mon équipe une féline, en la personne de tigresse, et je doute que ce soit une bonne idée d'en mettre deux ensemble.

Mei Ling regarda une nouvelle fois Tigresse. Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre depuis le début de la conversation, et avait gardé les bras croisés. Elle avait et le regard supérieur et hostile, comme si elle était venue faire le garde du corps du maître Shifu, et qu'elle était prête à sauter sur n'importe qui à tout instant. C'était d'ailleurs peut-être son cas…

A ses côtés, l'oiseau semblait un peu dans le vague. Il avait apparemment du mal à accuser le coup porté par l'annonce.

– Je… Je ne sais pas… marmonna-t-il.

Mei Ling hésita un instant, avant de se décider à parler :

– Tu sais, Wanki, rien ne t'oblige à y aller.

Il se tourna vers elle, vraisemblablement étonné par cette déclaration.

– Ici, tu es sûr d'améliorer ton niveau en Kung Fu. Et eux, tu ne les connais même pas…

– Maître Shifu est un maître Kung Fu, entrainé par le Grand Maître Oogway, le créateur du Kung Fu, dit Tigresse d'une voix grave, sortant pour la première fois de son silence. Toute personne pratiquant un temps soit peu le Kung Fu devrait être capable de tuer pour avoir l'immense privilège d'être son élève.

Ces quelques paroles eurent pour effet de glacer un peu plus l'atmosphère, si c'était encore possible. Mei Ling la dévisagea rapidement. Tigresse était restée impassible, son regard fixant intensément celui de la chatte des montagnes. Mei Ling comprit qu'elle était déterminée à ce que maître Shifu obtienne ce qu'il voulait. Mei Ling avait connu beaucoup de personnes dévouées à son maître, mais celle-ci lui faisait l'impression en une seule phrase d'être, et de loin, la plus effrayante. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour l'impressionner.

– L'Académie de Lee Da donne un enseignement très avancé et Wanki fait des progrès impressionnants, lui répondit-elle.

Tigresse fit deux pas, s'arrêtant à peine un mètre d'elle, la regarda droit dans les yeux et dit lentement :

– Il n'y a pas de meilleur enseignant que Maître Shifu.

Les deux félins se défièrent pendant un temps qui sembla interminable, aucune des deux ne bougeant d'un cil ou ne clignant des eux. Mei Ling se demanda si, finalement, Tigresse allait lui sauter dessus et l'attaquer sauvagement. Elle était parée à toute éventualité.

– J… Je suis bien ici…

Tous se retournèrent vers la grue qui avait parlée. Il poursuivit en regardant Maître Shifu.

– J'aim…me bien cet… t'endroit. Je n'ai pas env… vie de le quit… quitter…

Mei Ling fit un petit sourire en coin à Tigresse, qui lui renvoya un regard de mort. Maître Shifu, lui, acquiesça.

– Je comprends votre décision. Avant de partir, je voudrais cependant que mon élève vous montre une petite démonstration, en guise d'au revoir. Tigresse ?

Les deux élèves de l'école furent surpris par la déclaration du maître. Tigresse s'avança, prenant bien soin de prendre quelques mètres d'écart avec les autres, qui l'observaient avec curiosité. Elle se mit en position et prit quelques secondes avant de commencer.

Puis elle débuta.

Son corps se développa dans une succession de mouvements acrobatiques précis et fulgurants. Chaque déplacement était plus impressionnant que le précédent, et était enchainé sans le moindre répit. Ses mains et ses jambes se coordonnaient en d'élégantes et vertigineuses acrobaties dans la plus parfaite harmonie avec le vent. Mei Ling se sentit bien petite devant de telles prouesses physiques, et se sentit bien incapable de les reproduire. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son ami, qui, lui, n'avait pas l'air admiratif, mais d'avantage l'air terrifié, ses yeux grand ouvert, son bec claquant à cause du froid. Quand Tigresse eut terminé, elle reprit sa place à côté du maître, tout en rendant à Mei Ling le même sourire en coin qu'elle lui avait fait. Maître Shifu, lui, avait l'air pleinement satisfait.

– Bien, Tigresse, c'était parfait. Maintenant nous partons. Ravi de vous avoir rencontrés, chers apprentis, au plaisir de vous revoir !

Maître Shifu et Tigresse se retournèrent et commencèrent à repartir., tandis que les deux élèves restaient stupéfaits. Après quelques pas, le maître dit à son élève de manière bien distincte :

– Ce n'est pas un temps pour commencer un long voyage, mon cher élève. Nous devrions attendre demain pour repartir.

– Oui, maître.

Mei Ling se rapprocha de son ami. Il continuait à regarder les deux étrangers s'éloigner, muet, et avait l'air complètement dans le flou. Il était recroquevillé et tremblait de tous ses membres. Mei Ling ne l'avait jamais vu aussi faible, et elle courra vers lui pour le serrer dans les bras, afin de le réchauffer contre son corps. Ils firent ensembles lentement, collés l'un contre l'autre, la distance qui les séparait de l'entrée.

Aux côtés de Mei Ling, la grue était grelottante, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. D'habitude, dans une telle situation, il aurait dit quelque chose pour détendre l'atmosphère, fait une plaisanterie, ou, comme il l'avait déjà fait, se serait plaint que ce n'était pas un temps pour les oiseaux, et aurait déclaré qu'il aurait dut migrer dans le sud comme ses congénères.

Mais là, il ne disait rien, il était complètement perdu dans ses pensées.

* * *

Et voilà pour le premier chapitre.

Pour les besoins de l'histoire, il a fallu que je choisisse un vrai nom pour Maître Grue. Comme il n'en n'a pas d'officiel, je l'ai appelé Wang Kiang Chue, ça ne veut rien dire de spécial (par contre, Xinshi signifie message en chinois, tandis que Yàn signifie "oeil").

N'oubliez pas de publier de reviews, savoir qu'on est lu, c'est le genre de chose qui nous motive pour écrire.


	2. Prologue 2

**Prologue 2**

Voilà, deuxième chapitre un peu court (ce devrait être le moins long de tous les chapitres, mais il n'y a pas de longueur standard pour un chapitre, tout est découpé selon l'histoire).

Par principe, je vais répondre aux reviews :

**Lord Wolf 98:**Merci pour la review (ma toute première !), je suis très heureux que tu ais apprécié (et tu es mexicain en plus, je suis suivi à l'international !). Par contre, le traducteur fait que tout n'est pas compréhensible, le mieux serait que tu écrive directement en espagnol (voire même en anglais que je comprends bien si tu le peux).

Voilà, revenons à nos moutons...

* * *

– Ça ira ? Tu pense que tu auras assez chaud ?

– Oui, oui… Ça va beaucoup mieux.

Mei Ling avait entouré la grue de couvertures, et l'avait frottée vigoureusement pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'elle n'ait retrouvé son état normal. Depuis la rencontre, la nuit était tombée, et les étudiants avaient rejoint les dortoirs. Tous auraient l'occasion de profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil bien méritée.

Mei Ling observait attentivement la grue depuis la confrontation, et son attitude n'avait que très peu changée. Il n'avait que très peu parlé, uniquement pour répondre très brièvement à ses questions, qu'il n'avait semblait entendre qu'à moitié. Il était actuellement dans la chambre de Mei Ling, et il devrait bientôt rejoindre le dortoir des garçons. Il devait être profondément perturbé, et Mei Ling tenta de lui dire quelques mots réconfortants :

– Je pense que c'était la bonne solution de rester ici. Tu es encore jeune. Avec ton talent, je suis sûre que tu pourras un instructeur plus expérimenté quand tu le voudras.

La grue ne répondit pas. Il semblait fixer un point imaginaire dans l'espace. Mei Ling se dit que sa déclaration n'avait pas dut le convaincre.

– Ici, on t'embête un peu, parfois, mais ça reste supportable.

Mei Ling se demanda si c'était un bon argument.

– Je suis sûre que là-bas, ce Shifu te ferait bien plus souffrir que ça. Et tu as vu son élève ? Comment pourrai-t-on s'imaginer avoir une relation seine avec une telle personne ? S'il le faut, c'est lui qui l'a fait devenir comme ça !

Mei Ling sentit qu'elle s'emportait un peu, mais c'était exactement ce qu'elle pensait.

– Oui, elle a du caractère… répondit la grue. Un énorme caractère...

La chatte des montagnes ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui réponde. Elle avait réussit à le faire sortir de son mutisme, ce qui la fit sourire.

– Et puis, tu as tout ce dont il te faut ici non ? Tu es bien ici…

Elle fit une petite pause avant de continuer :

- …Avec moi…

L'oiseau se retourna vers elle, l'air étonné, et Mei Ling lui sourit. Il prit un petit temps avant de lui répondre, visiblement toujours perturbé :

– Je… bafouilla-t-il. Je vais aller me coucher…

– Bonne nuit, Wanki.

Il fit rapidement quelques pas et sortit de la chambre sans même lui répondre, ce qui fit rire un peu Mei Ling. Elle se dirigea vers son lit de paille peu confortable et se coucha, en se disant que son ami faisait bien de rester. Après tout, elle l'aimait bien…

* * *

Maître Shifu et Tigresse attendaient sur le chemin enneigé qui surplombait l'académie de Lee Da, et observaient de loin la grande porte d'entrée en bois. Le soleil ne s'était pas encore totalement levé et la tempête de neige avait cessée pendant la nuit. Cela faisait un long moment qu'ils attendaient dans le froid matinal, mais cela ne les empêchait pas de rester immobiles, imperturbables.

Ils finireny par apercevoir une forme s'envoler depuis l'enceinte de l'académie, et monter dans le ciel. Après avoir fait plusieurs ronds en l'air, la forme se dirigea vers eux. C'était la grue qu'ils avaient rencontré la veille, qui se posait juste devant eux.

– Je savais que tu viendrais, dit le maître.

La grue s'inclina très bas, elle n'avait pris aucun bagage.

– Tu t'appelleras désormais Grue. J'appelle tous mes disciples par leur espèce, cela évite que l'on remonte à ta famille an cas de danger. Les ennemis que nous rencontrons sont les plus mal intentionnés de toute la Chine, soit prévenu.

– Oui, maître, répondit la grue.

– Tu apprendras avec moi l'art du Kung Fu et le travail d'équipe, j'attends de toi un parfait contrôle et une assiduité au travail.

– Oui maître.

– Ton objectif sera de protéger les habitants de la Vallée de la Paix et d'effectuer les missions que je te confierai. Il n'y a aucune possibilité de revenir en arrière. Je prendrai un abandon comme une déclaration d'hostilité, je refuse d'instruire un élève qui ne tiendrait pas ses engagements.

– Oui, maître.

– Bien alors nous partons.

Grue suivi son nouveau maître et sa nouvelle équipière, et les trois s'éloignèrent lentement de l'académie de Lee Da.


	3. Cartes en Mains

**Cartes en main**

3° chapitre.  
Je dois signaler avant que vous lisiez que j'ai cherché, avant d'écrire ce chapitre, un jeu de cartes chinois qui me convenait. Mais comme je n'ai pas trouvé, le jeu de carte de ce chapitre s'apparente à du poker.

**Lord Wolf** 98: Encore merci pour cette nouvelle review, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira tout autant.

* * *

22 ans plus tard, à des milliers de kilomètres de là, dans la vallée de la paix, l'hiver avait été tout aussi vigoureux, et il avait laissé sa marque dans le paysage. Les arbres avaient perdus leurs feuilles depuis de longs mois, les flancs des montagnes de Wu Dan étaient d'une blancheur immaculée, et la vie dans le village en contrebas tournait au ralentit, les gens ne sortant que rarement de leurs chaudes maisons.

Surplombant les maisons, tout en haut d'une phénoménale flopée de marches, le Palais de Jade trônait sur son pic rocheux. Ce bâtiment venant du fond des âges était le symbole de la puissance du Kung Fu. Avec sa stature monumentale, il s'imposait comme l'un des plus beaux bâtiments de toute la Chine. Il accueillait les plus grandes reliques des grands maître, servait souvent à de grande rencontres entre maîtres du Kung Fu, et était un endroit rêvé pour la méditation.

Un peu plus loin, bien plus modeste, un autre bâtiment était caché au milieu des bois. Il était consacré à une tâche plus ingrate, mais tout aussi importante pour les maîtres guerriers qui officiaient au Palais : le gîte et le couvert. Les nombreux élèves ayant étudié au Palais avaient apprécié cet endroit comme étant un lieu de détente et de repos. Au contraire, la salle d'entraînement, situé un peu plus loin, était redoutée, car était synonyme d'effort et de souffrance.

Dans la salle à manger des baraquements, Les élèves du Grand Maître Shifu, Mante, Singe, Vipère, Grue, Tigresse, et le Guerrier Dragon, le panda Po, s'étaient réunis autour de la table. Tous étaient dans une concentration absolue et se jetaient des regards investigateurs. Ils tenaient tous des cartes de jeu, et ils réfléchissaient à l'attitude qu'ils devaient adopter pour la suite de la partie, qui était pour l'instant assez serrée, car aucun des participants n'avait encore été éliminé.

Tigresse n'aimait pas particulièrement ce jeu, basé plus sur l'habileté mentale et la chance que sur la force physique, mais elle avait été une nouvelle fois incapable de refuser après que Po lui ait lancé : « aurais-tu peur de perdre une nouvelle fois ? ». Cette phrase lui avait déplu pour deux raisons. La première était qu'elle n'avait absolument pas peur de perdre, la seconde était que ça lui avait rappelé qu'elle avait perdue une fois de plus la dernière fois, et elle n'aimait pas perdre. Elle s'était d'ailleurs demandé si, au fond, ces deux sentiments n'étaient pas contradictoires, et cela l'énervait encore plus.

Shifu, lui, n'avait pas pris part à la partie. Il participait parfois au jeu, mais cette fois, il était plongé dans la lecture de quelques rouleaux de papier qu'il avait acquit quelques jours auparavant.

Autour de la table, L'ambiance était à la réflexion. Les élèves contemplaient leurs cartes et essayaient d'évaluer la force de leur jeu, tout en faisant attention de ne pas faire transparaitre leurs émotions sur leur visage, matière où excellait Tigresse au plus haut point, étant donné qu'elle pratiquait cet art à temps plein. Le seul qui n'était apparemment pas dans cette situation était Po, qui lui observait alternativement les cinq cyclones, et c'était vraisemblablement plus par impatience que par stratégie.

– Alors ? dit-il, qu'est-ce qui se passe, maintenant ?

Personne ne répondit à la question de Po. Tous étaient bien trop concentrés et ils avaient à peine entendu les paroles du panda. Soudain, il se mit à commenter la partie.

– Il semble que la concentration autour soit à son paroxysme ! Quelle est l'attitude que vont adopter les joueurs ? Je vous rappelle que maître Tigresse a remporté le dernier coup, en…

– Tais-toi, dit fermement Tigresse.

Po se tut instantanément. Tigresse savait qu'elle avait un peu exagéré, mais elle avait besoin de concentration pour maîtriser cette partie avec son jeu très, très moyen. Depuis plusieurs mois et l'aventure à Gongmen City, elle savait qu'elle avait montré plus d'affection envers le panda qu'elle n'en avait jamais montré auparavant. La rencontre avec Po avait semblé l'attendrir, et elle avait développé un lien très fort avec lui, et les cinq cyclones avaient eu l'occasion de s'en rendre compte. Sauf que là, les parties de cartes avaient tendance à l'aigrir.

– C'est à moi de jouer ? demanda Vipère.

– Oui. Répondit Grue.

– Bien. Je vais relancer.

Elle agita noblement le bout de sa queue et s'en servit pour avaner quelques jetons de bois de son tas vers le centre de la table. Les élèves ne jouaient pas d'argent, étant donné qu'en tant qu'étudiant du grand maître, ils n'en avaient pas, toutes les dépenses étant gérées par Shifu. Ils se donnaient à la place des sortes gages, souvent des défis, décidés par le vainqueur et relevés par les vaincus.

A force de jouer, Tigresse commençait à bien cerner les stratégies de ses différents adversaires. Relancer était dans les habitudes de Vipère. Elle était une adepte du jeu agressif et du bluff. Vipère misait souvent bien plus que ce que son jeu valait pour que ses adversaires abandonnent, et elle utilisait cette technique pour bruler ses ennemis à petit feu. Une technique qui paraissait assez fourbe aux yeux de Tigresse. Mais comme elle savait comment son jeu fonctionnait, elle pouvait le contrer.

– Boarf… souffla Mante en jetant ses cartes par dépit. Moi, j'abandonne.

Ce n'était apparemment pas le cas de Mante, qui, lui, s'était accoutumé à l'abandon. Dès qu'il n'avait pas un assez bon jeu, il ne suivait pas. Il n'avait sûrement pas les 'tripes' pour tenter quelque chose sans être sûr d'avoir un 'retour sur investissement', sauf qu'au final, ça rendait son jeu assez lisible, et dès qu'il relançait, ses adversaires savaient qu'il ne fallait pas le suivre.

C'était ensuite au tour de Singe de jouer. Tigresse avait plus de mal à analyser sa façon de jouer. Elle aurait tendance à dire qu'il jouait n'importe comment. Il s'arrêtait souvent sans vraiment de raison, et perdait parfois beaucoup en n'ayant presque rien dans son jeu. Ça le rendait très difficile à lire, mais ses 'coups de folie' ne marchaient pas toujours.

– Ben… hésita-t-il. On va dire que je m'arrête ici.

Il posa ses cartes faces cachées devant lui.

– Ah ! Enfin c'est à moi ! s'écria Po.

Il reprit ses cartes en main et les regarda une nouvelle fois. Po lui aussi jouait un peu n'importe comment, mais dans un autre style. En fait, le panda semblait encore, bien qu'il ait joué bon nombre de parties, ignorer une bonne quantité des règles du jeu, ce qui faisait que Po commettait bon nombre d'erreur malgré lui, ce qui ne l'avantageait pas. Il lisait mal les caractères sur les cartes, se trompait dans leurs ordres de valeur, ignorait pas mal de combinaisons, et n'avait aucun sens des bonnes sommes à miser. Cependant, son manque de maîtrise était fréquemment comblé par une chance délirante, ce qui faisait qu'il arrivait parfois à gagner, au grand dam de ses adversaires.

– Je… tergiversa-t-il. Je ne sais pas… Tu ferais quoi toi ?

Po montra son jeu de carte à Singe à côté de lui, qui le regarda avec curiosité.

– Po ! cria Tigresse. Tu n'es pas censé montrer ton jeu à tes adversaires !

Po ne sembla pas être affecté par les réprimandes de Tigresse, et continua à exhiber son jeu.

– Oh… Répondit Singe. Si j'étais toi, je me coucherai. A tous les coups, Grue va relancer juste après !

– Bon, alors, je me couche.

Po posa ses cartes devant lui. Tigresse porta son regard vers Grue, qui devait jouer. Il avait un petit sourire, assurément causé par la remarque de Singe. Une seconde plus tard, il posa ses ailes sur ses jetons et en avança une bonne partie.

– Je relance, déclara-t-il joyeusement. Dix jetons en plus.

– Alors moi, je me couche, dit instantanément Vipère en posant ses cartes. Je…

– Ce n'est pas à toi de jouer ! réprimanda sèchement Tigresse.

Vipère reprit ses cartes et regarda Tigresse avec surprise. Tigresse, elle, regardait intensément Grue, essayant de décrypter quelque chose dans son comportement. Mais lui restait impassible, ses yeux semblait ne rien regarder, comme s'il s'ennuyait et attendait juste que Tigresse joue. Et cela ne l'aidait pas du tout.

Elle essaya alors d'analyser sa façon de jouer, et de la comparer avec ce qu'elle savait déjà. Le problème, c'est que Grue était certainement le meilleur joueur contre qui elle se battait. Tigresse savait que, comme elle, il adaptait son comportement en fonction de ses adversaires. Elle se dit alors que Grue avait dut relancer pour contrer la tactique de Vipère, et ça ne voulait donc pas forcément dire qu'il avait un bon jeu, mais il y savait aussi comment elle-même jouait, alors il devait avoir un bon jeu. La prudence voudrait alors qu'elle abandonne, étant donné ses cartes moyennes.

Mais ça, elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre aisément. Tigresse détestait le fait de ne pas savoir si elle aurait gagné ou pas, et, par-dessus tout, elle détestait perdre. Elle avait toujours du mal à abandonner avant la fin, c'était dans sa nature. Alors elle allait presque tout le temps au bout, et perdait très souvent à ce petit jeu. Tigresse se dit aussi que ça, tout le monde, à part peut-être Po, avait dut le remarquer, et surtout Grue. Alors il avait surement relancé en sachant qu'elle allait le suivre, et qu'elle allait perdre. Alors elle devait d'autant plus abandonner.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il anticipait peut-être le fait qu'elle abandonne, et qu'il pouvait ne rien n'avoir. Et si elle s'arrêtait là, elle ne verrait pas le jeu de Grue. Et ça la rendait malade !

– Alors ? demanda Grue, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Tigresse prit cette phrase comme une tentative de déstabilisation, et ça l'irrita encore plus. Elle le regardait maintenant comme une proie qu'elle voulait croquer. Elle commençait même à grogner. Les autres autour de la table commencèrent à reculer leurs chaises, par mesure de sécurité. Dans un dernier effort, Tigresse prit sa décision.

– Je… commença-t-elle.

– MAÎTRE SHIFU ! S'écria une voix dans le couloir.

Les cinq cyclones, Po et Shifu se retournèrent vers la porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée. Derrière, Zeng, le messager du Palais, regardait tout autour de lui à la recherche de Shifu.

– MAÎTRE SHIFU ! hurla-t-il à nouveau.

– Du calme, Zeng, je suis là ! dit Shifu avec sa seireinité habituelle.

Zeng se retourna vers lui. Il était essoufflé, comme s'il venait de courir pendant des kilomètres, et était paniqué, terriblement paniqué.

– Maître Shifu ! C'est épou…pou...pouventable !

– Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Shifu, inquiété.

– C'est quelqu'un… Il veut vous parler !

Shifu se détendit.

– Ah ! Si ce n'est que ça, il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter…

– Mais… Il est venu avec toute une armée !


	4. Cartes sur Table

**Cartes sur Table**

**Jason-Kinuta-Voorhess :**(Tient, nouveau pseudo) Merci encore de ta fidélité. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, l'intrigue principale commence vraiment.

* * *

Les cinq cyclones, Zeng, Shifu et Po sortirent des baraquements en courant. Les maîtres du Kung Fu étaient parés à toute éventualité après ce que Zeng avait dit. Shifu ouvrit la porte brusquement, et ce qu'ils virent les stupéfia.

Devant eux, installés sur les marches menant au bâtiment, des centaines de soldats attendaient. Ils n'étaient pas d'une espèce particulière, mais de tous les genres : mammifères, oiseau, reptiles, grands, petits, forts, rapides… Tigresse dénombra rapidement les troupes face à elle. Elle en calcula environ 300, ce n'était donc pas une vraie armée, mais il venait s'ajouter à cela qu'ils étaient particulièrement bien armés et bien équipés. Chacun d'entre eux avait une arme différente, propre à sa carrure, et tous une armure spéciale aussi. Ils avaient l'air féroces et déterminés, mais pas forcément agressifs. Tigresse n'avait pas le sentiment qu'ils allaient les attaquer, car ils n'avaient pas cette expression qu'avaient tous leurs adversaires avant de combattre. Elle se demanda s'ils étaient venus ici pour se battre. Elle baissa les yeux pour regarder Shifu devant-elle, et elle vit que lui aussi avait avait dut remarquer cela, car il lui semblait détendu.

– Zeng ? demanda calmement Shifu.

– Oui, Maître Shifu ?

– Ils ont juste demandé une entrevue, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui, Maître Shifu.

– Ils ne se sont pas montrés violent ?

– Non, maître Shifu.

– Alors on va les recevoir normalement. Po et les Cinq, mettez vous en rang.

Ils s'exécutèrent sans sourciller, et se mirent sur la même ligne face aux nouveaux venus.

Un des soldats s'avançât. C'était un aigle pas très grand, portant un gilet bleu turquoise brodé de fils d'or. Il était sûr de lui, et salua Shifu très courtoisement, comme si de rien n'était.

– Je suis honoré de vous rencontrer, Maître Shifu, nous avons beaucoup entendu parler de vos nombreux exploits, bien que nous venions d'une contrée lointaine. Je pensais que je n'aurais jamais la chance de venir ici…

– Que nous voulez-vous ? répliqua sèchement Shifu.

L'aigle ne fut pas surpris par la réaction du Grand Maître. Il était même ravi, et portait un grand sourire. En fait, il semblait s'amuser follement.

– Je me présente : je m'appelle Yàn. Moi et… mes amis, ne cherchons pas la bagarre, tout du moins pas pour l'instant.

Tigresse observait la réaction de Shifu. Il restait pour l'instant de marbre.

– Pour tout vous dire, poursuivit Yàn, je viens juste pour discuter un peu avec les cinq cyclones…

– Les cinq cyclones sont mes élèves, interrompit froidement Shifu. Si vous voulez leur délivrer un message, donnez le moi, je leur transmettrai.

– C'est un message très personnel, et j'ai besoin d'une réponse, je ne pense pas qu'un intermédiaire soit nécessaire. En plus, ça m'étonnerai que ce message vous plaise et je doute que vous le transmettiez…

– Je suis également le porte-parole des cinq cyclones. Si c'est un message pour tous les cinq, c'est encore à moi que vous devez vous adresser.

Yàn ne s'agaça pas devant les refus répétés de Shifu, et il poursuivit, le plus calmement du monde :

– Oh, en fait, je ne veux pas m'adresser aux cinq, mais à un seul d'entre eux, qui est un ancien ami à moi…

Yàn arborait maintenant un immense sourire. Le panda roux, surpris, se retourna vers ses élèves, les interrogeant du regard. Les élèves, eux se regardaient successivement à la recherche de l'"ancien ami". Après quelques secondes de recherche, tous les yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Grue. Lui, regardait fixement Yàn. Son regard, Tigresse n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir chez Grue. Un regard profond, agressif, dépourvu de pitié.

Un regard de haine.

Grue rompit le rang, et s'avança lentement vers l'aigle, de plus en plus satisfait de la tournure des évènements. Il s'arrêta juste en face de lui, à moins d'un mètre. Shifu recula de quelques pas pour leur laisser de la place. Yàn fit un petit signe à ses subalternes derrière lui. Une seconde plus tard, un buffle lui emmena un petit rouleau, que l'aigle prit sans lui adresser un regard. Il l'ouvrit lentement tout en fixant la grue du regard. Quand le papier fut entièrement déroulé, il le contempla d'un air critique. Sur le rouleau était peinte une scène montrant les cinq cyclones et Maître Shifu combattant une armée d'ennemis. Yàn balançait alternativement son regard sur Grue et sa représentation sur la peinture.

– Le peintre ne t'a pas très bien réussi sur cette image, déclara-t-il. T'es ailes ne sont pas aussi grandes et aussi belles. Et tes jambes sont bien plus maigres…

L'aigle attendit longtemps une once de réaction chez son interlocuteur, mais cela n'arriva pas. Alors il continua :

– "Maître Shifu et les cinq cyclones, Tigresse, Mante, Singe, Grue et Vipère, protégeant la Vallée de la Paix du Mal", l'auteur n'a pas choisi la sobriété pour son titre… Mais, ce qui m'étonne, c'est pourquoi ce n'est pas ton nom qui apparaît ici, mais "Grue"… Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi "Grue", c'est tellement trivial ! Serais tu 'la' grue ? Hein ? Wang Kiang Chue ?

Grue, une nouvelle fois ne répondit pas. Tigresse fut étonnée par le nom que l'aigle venait de prononcer. C'était le vrai nom de Grue. Peu de personne connaissait les vrais noms des Cinq Cyclônes, et Tigresse connaissait le nom de Grue uniquement parce qu'elle était venu le chercher à l'Académie de Lee Da.

– C'est quand même incroyable d'avoir trouvé un tel document dans nos régions, tellement éloignées d'ici… Il est très rare qu'on reçoive ne serait-ce que des bribes d'informations… Enfin, l'essentiel est que nous t'ayons retrouvé.

Il y avait quelque chose de malsain dans la voix de Yàn. Comme s'il s'amusait terriblement. Yàn prenait tout son temps entre deux phrases, ce qui donnait à Tigresse le sentiment que l'entrevue avait commencée depuis des heures. Et plus ça s'éternisait, plus l'atmosphère devenait tendue. Et là, elle était devenue presque insoutenable. Le regard que Grue portait à l'aigle n'avait pas changé. Tigresse avait l'impression qu'il pouvait lui sauter dessus à tout moment.

– Hé, Tigresse, lui chuchota Po à l'oreille. Tu crois qu'ils se connaissent ?

– Tais-toi, Po.

– Bon, assez plaisanté, jouons-la cartes sur table, dit Yàn. Comme tu peux le voir, j'ai emmené avec moi quelques connaissances, ajouta-t-il en montrant dans un grand geste de l'aile les guerriers derrière lui. Je les ai personnellement conviés à faire la route avec moi. Evidemment, je pense que tu as remarqué que bon nombre des personnes que tu vois ici faisaient partie de l'Académie de Lee Da, et donc que je suis venu parce que tu en faisais toi-même partie. Alors je vais brièvement t'expliquer le sens de ma visite.

L'aigle fit une petite pause avant de développer :

– Depuis que tu es parti, il y a maintenant 21 ans il me semble, les choses ont beaucoup changé dans notre région. Isolée de toute aide militaire, elle est devenue de plus en plus instable. Et ces derniers temps, elle devenue tellement instable qu'il est devenu très, très difficile d'y demeurer en paix. En plus de cela, tu te souviens que c'est une contrée très rude, les montagnes y sont hautes, les terres fertiles y sont rares, et le climat n'y est pas très commode… Alors j'ai réunit toutes ces personnes que tu vois là, et on est parti, histoire de changer d'air. Le problème est que, et tu vas trouver ça marrant, quel que soit l'endroit où nous nous arrêtons, nous ne sommes pas très bien vus par les autorités locales. Il est vrai qu'une telle concentration de guerriers est un peu effrayante, mais nous ne voulons aucun mal ! Nous avons donc été obligé de nous "occuper" de certains dirigeants récalcitrants pour pouvoir demeurer en paix.

Yàn laissa échapper un léger rire.

– Ce qui est drôle, c'est qu'avec tout ça, nous sommes devenus les maîtres d'un territoire aux proportions conséquentes juste à côté de la Vallée de la Paix ! Et il ne cesse de s'agrandir, si bien que quelques membres supplémentaires ne feraient pas de mal à ma petite équipe. C'est pour cette raison que je me demandais si tu ne voudrais pas venir faire partie de, disons, notre "association d'anciens élèves" ?

Yàn lança à Grue un regard interrogateur, toujours avec un immense sourire. Cette fois ci, Grue était obligé de sortir de son silence, et cela rendait Yàn encore plus joyeux. Grue prit une longue inspiration avant de répondre :

– Pourquoi ?

Yàn ne réagi pas à la question, et garda son sourire angélique. Tigresse et les autres attendaient la suite avec attention.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demande ça alors que tu sais qu'il n'y a aucune chance que j'accepte ?

Une fois de plus, l'aigle eut un petit rire, et il répondit immédiatement, comme s'il avait déjà la réponse :

– Mais, tout simplement parce que ça m'embêterait de devoir me fâcher avec un ancien collègue ! Ca me briserait le cœur si nous venions à nous battre ! Et puis, tu sais que j'ai horreur de l'agitation, autant rester alliés.

Tigresse devina aisément que la réponse était fortement teintée d'ironie. Mais ce qui la toucha le plus, c'est le fait que l'aigle signalait déjà l'éventualité d'un combat.

– Car oui, Grue, poursuivit-il, si nous ne sommes pas des amis, c'est que nous sommes forcément des ennemis. Si tu refuse ma proposition, ça voudrait dire qu'à partir de maintenant, je devrai te prendre pour un obstacle, toi et tes coéquipiers ! Rien ne m'assure que vous n'allez pas décider, du jour au lendemain, de m'attaquer, moi et mes hommes !

– Tu connais ma réponse, Yàn, répondit sèchement Grue.

Yàn haussa les épaules et commença à se retourner.

– Très bien, dit-il, je n'ai plus qu'à partir avec mes hommes et à me retirer dans mes terres. Il y aura sûrement des représailles bientôt, alors tenez-vous prêt… Sur ce, au revoir !

Cette phrase eut pour effet de consterner Tigresse. C'était une véritable déclaration de guerre, soit la chose la plus importante que Yàn ait dite depuis le début, et il l'avait dit comme s'il ne s'agissait de rien ! Alors que l'aigle s'en retournait vers ses troupes, Grue ne bougeait pas, le suivant du regard. Finalement, au bout d'une seconde, Grue lui dit froidement :

– Je sais ce que tu vas faire, Yàn. Je sais comment tu penses.

Yàn se retourna en un clin d'œil et revint à la hauteur de Grue en un battement d'ailes. Pour la première fois, il ne souriait pas du tout. Il avait l'air froissé par la déclaration de Grue. Alors il lui déclara d'une voix profonde :

– Non, Wang Kiang. Non, tu te trompes. Tu ne sais pas du tout comment je pense.

L'aigle prit un petit temps avant de continuer, pour que Grue comprenne bien là où il voulait en venir.

– On n'est jamais assez près de ses ennemis. On voudrait être dans leur tête, mais leurs pensées nous échappent !

Sur ces quelques mots, Yàn fit volte-face, et il s'envola pour rejoindre ses hommes.

– Allez, on y va.

Les troupes se rassemblèrent rapidement et suivirent leur chef partit devant en volant. Tigresse fut surprise par le manque de réaction de ses partenaires.

– On ne va pas les laisser partir comme ça ! Il faut les arrêter !

Elle commença à partir vers eux, mais Vipère la retint.

– Arrête, Tigresse, lui dit-elle calmement, ce n'est pas à nous de décider ce qu'il faut faire.

Tigresse s'arrêta, observa les autres et vit qu'ils ne la suivaient pas, alors elle reprit sa place dans le rang, et tous regardèrent sagement leurs ennemis s'éloigner. Quant les soldats eurent descendus suffisamment de marches, Grue se retourna et revint vers ses coéquipiers, puis s'arrêta en face de Shifu. Ils attendirent tous qu'il déclare quelque chose. Soudainement, il se détendit d'un coup, et à la place de son regard de haine, il leur fit un grand sourire, et leur déclara gaiement :

– Finalement, ça s'est globalement bien passé !

Tous regardèrent Grue d'un air ahuri, surpris par sa déclaration. Finalement, après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Shifu se décida à parler :

– Là, Grue, il faut que tu nous explique...


	5. D'un point de vue stratégique

**D'un point de vue stratégique**

** Jason-Kinuta-Voorhess :** Je suis content d'avoir un fidèle lecteur, merci beaucoup !

* * *

Les cinq cyclones s'étaient installés autour de la table de la cuisine. Ils avaient chacun une tasse de thé en face d'eux qui avait refroidie, ayant été préparée avant la confrontation. Aucun d'entre eux n'osait parler, ils attendaient le feu vert de Shifu, qui lui, ne décolérait pas.

– C'est incroyable ! pestait-il devant Zeng. Comment est-il est possible qu'on n'ait pas été prévenu plus tôt ?! Je sais qu'il est possible qu'un petit groupe de personnes soit capable de parvenir jusqu'ici sans se faire remarquer, mais là, ils étaient plus de 300 ! Comment 300 personnes peuvent-elles arriver à nos portes sans qu'on soit prévenu !

Shifu était hors de lui. Il était vrai que, s'ils avaient été attaqués, ils auraient été complètement surpris, et ils n'auraient pas pu se défendre de façon optimale.

– Il faut faire quelque chose ! Zeng, tu vas voir les sentinelles autour de la Vallée de la Paix et tu les vire ! Non… Non, en fait, double, voire triple les effectifs ! Et tu passe un savon à ceux qui étaient en poste ! Non… Tu les ramène tous ici de force et je leur passe un savon !

Zeng était pétrifié en face du Grand Maître.

– Mais… bafouilla-t-il. Comment est-ce que je fais…

– J'en sais rien ! hurla Shifu.

Zeng sursauta et parti en chancelant, manquant de peu de se prendre un mur. Dès que l'oie messagère eut disparue, Shifu se retourna vers Grue qui s'était positionné en bout de table et qui attendait, bien conscient qu'il devrait bientôt clarifier la situation. En effet, quelques instants plus tard, Shifu prononça la question que tout le monde se posait :

– C'était qui, tous ces soldats ?

Les regards se dirigèrent vers Grue. Il ne paraissait pas plus anxieux que ça. Il était plutôt pensif, réfléchissant à la manière de bien répondre. Il prit une très longue inspiration, puis il débuta :

– Comme vous avez pu l'entendre, c'est en grande partie des anciens élèves de l'Académie de Lee Da. Vous savez que je ne suis pas resté très longtemps à l'académie, ce qui fait que je n'ai pu en reconnaître qu'une trentaine sur les quelques 300 qu'il y avait. Cependant, un bon nombre des autres avaient des armes qu'on retrouve uniquement dans l'académie, et donc ils venaient de l'académie, j'en suis certain. Beaucoup étaient plus jeunes que moi, ce qui pourrait expliquer le fait que je ne les ai pas croisés au cours de mon apprentissage. Par contre, je suis à peu près sûr que certains ne venaient pas de l'académie, car il y a quelques-uns des animaux que j'ai aperçu dans le groupe qu'on ne retrouve pas dans la région de l'académie. Donc je pense qu'il doit y avoir un certain nombre d'opportunistes qui se sont joint à Yàn par simple appât du gain.

Grue s'arrêta et attendit que quelqu'un pose une autre question, ce qui ne tarda pas.

– Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils viennent ici alors qu'ils savent qu'on est les meilleurs combattants de Chine ? demanda Mante. Il y a plein d'autres endroits sympas à conquérir !

– J'n'en ai aucune idée… C'est très compliqué… C'est peut-être par hasard, mais ça m'étonnerai. Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient venus jusqu'ici juste pour me voir moi, alors qu'il est évident que je n'ai aucune envie de les rejoindre. Je dois dire aussi que je trouve bizarre que Yàn ait réussi à recruter autant d'élèves. Plusieurs d'entre ceux que j'ai reconnu n'étaient pas vraiment belliqueux quand je les ai fréquenté, alors il me semble étrange qu'ils aient rejoint Yàn avec pour seul motif celui de conquérir des territoires ! Non, il doit y avoir une autre raison…

Grue resta silencieux, se laissant le temps de réfléchir. Finalement, il poursuivit :

– A moins qu'en fait, que je me trompe, et qu'ils prévoient de conquérir toute la Chine. Dans ce cas, il est normal qu'ils nous attaquent, étant donné qu'on est les meilleurs. Autant s'occuper du plus difficile au début, et ne pas attendre qu'ils soient épuisés, et qu'on connaisse comment ils fonctionnent. Oui… Ça, ça me semble plausible…

Grue fit de nouveau une longue pause, laissant le temps aux autres de comprendre la gravité de ses paroles. Mais Po, lui, ne fut pas impressionné.

– On n'a pas peur de se battre ! On s'est déjà battu contre le Seigneur Shen qui voulait conquérir la Chine, et on l'a gagné alors qu'il avait une armée bien plus grosse que celle là ! Ça sera plus facile qu'avec ce paon fou !

– Non, Po, il vaut mieux éviter de se battre contre eux, objecta Grue.

Cette simple phrase eut pour effet de faire taire instantanément le panda. Tigresse sentit que l'atmosphère était en train de se tendre et que Grue arrivait au cœur du problème.

– Je connais le niveau qu'ils ont à l'académie, et je peux dire qu'il est excellent, rien à voir avec les loups et les gorilles de l'armée du Seigneur Shen. Je pense en plus que les autres qui ne viennent pas de l'académie doivent avoir à peu près la même force que les autres. Yàn préfère avoir sous ses ordres des guerriers d'un niveau équilibré, histoire de ne pas avoir de point faible. A vrai dire, en cas de combat direct, sans conditions particulières… Je dirai que ce serait très serré. Il y aurait beaucoup de pertes des deux côtés, et ça m'étonnerai qu'on en ressorte tous vivants, ce qui n'est dans l'intérêt d'aucun des deux camps. Non… Personnellement, j'aurai tendance à dire que tout se jouera d'un point de vue stratégique. Et là, ça se complique encore…

Un petit sourire ironique apparu sur le visage de Grue. Shifu, qui vit où, il venait en venir, prit la parole :

– C'est leur chef, le problème, c'est ça ?

– Exactement. C'est un grand tacticien. Quand il est arrivé à l'académie, il avait déjà de grosses connaissances sur tout ce qui est lié à la direction d'hommes sur un champ de bataille, et il s'est beaucoup amélioré lorsque j'étais avec lui, et maintenant, il doit être passé maître dans l'art de la guerre. En plus de cela, c'est un aigle, ce qui veut dire qu'il a une excellente vision qui lui permet de tout savoir et peut voler au dessus d'un champ de bataille. Très pratique pour un chef… C'est aussi un fort bon parleur, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il ait réussi à réunir autant de monde sous son aile. Pour toutes ces raisons, il faut se méfier de lui, on aura du mal à le surprendre, et je ne pense pas que Yàn se jette dans la bataille sans savoir ce qu'il fait. Il a pour devise : "si un combat ne peut être gagné, refuse-le"*, c'est pour dire…

Tigresse comprit mieux maintenant pourquoi Yàn paraissait aux anges lors de la rencontre. Il devait l'avoir prévue depuis fort longtemps et, étant arrivé à son but, ça avait dut lui procurer une certaine satisfaction.

– Ensuite, poursuivit Grue, il faut quand même préciser que Yàn n'est pas un surhomme, ou plutôt un sur-aigle. Ce n'est pas un excellent combattant, et je pense que chacun d'entre nous pourrait le battre assez facilement. Sauf en vol. Il est très rapide, en même temps c'est un aigle. Et avec sa vue perçante… Non, il faut éviter de se battre contre lui dans les airs…

Grue était apparemment bien au courant de ce qu'il disait. Il avait du avoir une expérience douloureuse.  
Les explication de Grue avaient résolues pas mal de mystères, mais il restait un point qui dérangeait encore Tigresse.

– Pourquoi ne nous ont-ils pas attaqués là, maintenant, alors qu'on ignorait encore leur existence ? Pourquoi se dévoiler de la sorte ?

– Je ne sais pas… C'est vrai, ce n'est pas normal… Mais il doit y avoir une bonne raison, Yàn ne fait rien sans bonne raison… Ça peut paraitre anti-tactique de montrer ses forces comme il l'a fait, mais c'est peut-être pour nous impressionner… Ou bien pire, peut-être qu'il ne nous a pas montré toute ses forces, et c'est pour mieux nous surprendre qu'il nous n'en montre qu'une partie… Non, je ne saurai le dire avec certitude. Il doit y avoir une raison cachée que j'ignore… J'espère simplement qu'ils ne viennent pas ici à cause de moi…

Grue prit une grosse respiration. Tigresse perçut dans sa dernière phrase un peu de culpabilité. Ellesavait que Grue essayait d'éviter les combats le plus souvent possible, et être éventuellement la cause d'un conflit qui pouvait tuer ses amis devait être un déchirement pour lui.

– Une dernière question, dit Shifu, est-ce qu'il va s'en prendre aux habitants de la Vallée ?

– Je ne pense pas… Yàn n'est pas un adepte de la violence gratuite, et il sait qu'un territoire sans ses habitants n'a aucune valeur, alors il évite de s'en prendre aux civils. Par contre, il a du laisser des espions dans la ville, et peut-être d'autres qui observeront tous nos faits et gestes. Il vaudra quand même mieux avertir les villageois du danger.

– Bien, c'est ce que j'allais faire, de toute façon.

– Voilà, si vous n'avez plus de question…

Grue se leva de sa chaise et commença à partir. Tigresse devina qu'il voulait se sentir un peu seul après tous ces évènements. Elle voyait rarement Grue parler aussi longtemps, lui qui était plutôt d'un naturel timide.

– Merci de nous avoir donné toutes ces informations, Grue, dit Shifu. Maintenant on sait à qui on a affaire. Et au moins, on a évité la bataille.

Grue s'arrêta dos aux autres juste avant de sortir.

– Oui, dit-il. Et puis, elle n'était pas là…

L'oiseau sortit de la pièce juste après avoir parlé, disparaissant de la vue des autres. Tous comprirent immédiatement de qui il voulait parler.

Mei Ling. Celle sans qui Grue n'aurait jamais fait de Kung Fu.

Tous restèrent pensifs, réfléchissant à l'étendue du problème qui s'étalait devant eux. Po fut le premier à reprendre la parole :

– Alors en fait, pour résumer, on doit se battre contre 300 guerriers surentrainés, voire plus, qui sont menés par un expert en stratégie, et qui peuvent nous tomber dessus à tout moment, c'est ça ?

Les regards graves se tournèrent vers le panda qui, après avoir réfléchit quelques secondes, déclara joyeusement :

– C'est topissime !

* * *

*Citation de L'Art de la Guerre


	6. Espion

**Espion**

**Jason Kinuta Voorhess :**L'histoire se met en place petit à petit... On en n'est qu'au début !

Chapitre un peu court... Mais il y en aura de bien plus longs. Je ne fais pas des chapitres réguliers en longueur, c'est la quantité d'évènements qui règle la longueur.

* * *

La nuit commençait à tomber sur la Vallée de la Paix. Dans les bois enneigés surplombant les baraquements, une chatte des montagnes se cachait dans les branches d'un arbre dépourvu de feuilles et surveillait de loin la bâtisse. La luminosité était en train de baisser, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire, car elle avait une excellente vision nocturne. La chatte des montagnes n'avait rien raté de la rencontre qui avait confronté les défenseurs de la Vallée de la Paix et les anciens élèves de l'académie de Kung Fu de Lee Da. Elle avait été rassurée de voir que cette confrontation n'ait pas fini en baston générale à l'issue incertaine, ce qui aurait été tout à fait envisageable.

Maintenant, elle n'avait plus aucune hésitation à avoir. Il fallait qu'elle y aille. Il fallait qu'elle aille voir les cinq cyclones, le Guerrier Dragon et le Grand Maître Shifu. Elle sauta de l'arbre dans la neige avec l'agilité des félins, et se faufila entre les arbres en essayant de faire le moins de bruits possible. Elle ne voulait pas être vue ou entendue avant d'arriver jusqu'à la porte, où elle ne pourrait plus se cacher.

Cela faisait pas mal de temps qu'elle suivait le groupe dirigé par Yàn. Il ne fallait absolument pas que quelqu'un d'autre la voit avant qu'elle ne parvienne à la Vallée de la Paix, alors elle avait bien fait attention de s'éloigner à une distance raisonnable du groupe.

Ses longues jambes se mouvaient rapidement sur le sol glacé et les feuilles mortes congelées. Il faisait de plus en plus froid et elle commençait à ne plus sentir le bout de ses longues oreilles brunes et rondes. En se rapprochant de son but, elle se remémorait toutes les raisons qui l'avaient amenée à arriver jusqu'ici.

Son objectif principal était d'éviter un combat long, sanglant et qui avait de bonnes chances d'être perdu. Alors la meilleure solution était de prendre contact avec les maîtres Kung Fu de la Vallée de la Paix, de se faire accepter dans leur groupe et d'en profiter. Se faire accepter ne serait peut-être pas le plus facile, mais comme elle connaissait déjà l'un des membres des Cinq Cyclones, ça lui faciliterait la tâche. Elle pourrait via son ancien ami obtenir une confiance totale de la part des maîtres, ce qui était fondamental pour la réussite de la mission. Si tout se passait bien, ça multiplierait considérablement ses chances de victoire.

Elle parvint finalement jusqu'au bâtiment en bois. Elle se redressa et ralentit le pas. Il était inutile de se cacher plus longtemps, vu qu'elle allait se dévoiler dans un instant. Elle se réchauffa les mains, calma son souffle et réajusta ses vêtements avant de frapper à la porte. Elle n'était pas fière de ce qu'elle allait faire, mais elle devait se présenter sous son meilleur jour.

Après avoir frappé quelques coups à la porte, une personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas vint lui ouvrir. C'était une petite oie noire habillée en vêtements dorés, portant sur sa tête un couvre-chef de la même couleur. Vu son apparence, ce devait être un serviteur. Lui non plus ne la reconnu pas. Au lieu d'un accueil chaleureux, l'oie lui demanda d'un ton méfiant :

– Qui êtes-vous ?

– Je m'appelle Mei Ling…

– On ne reçoit pas de visiteurs ce soir.

L'oie claqua la porte au nez de Mei Ling. Visiblement, elle devait être à cran, ce qui n'était pas étonnant au vu de la nouvelle menace qui pesait sur la vallée. Mais Mei Ling, ne pouvant se contenter de ce refus, frappa une nouvelle fois, mais plus fort. L'oie rouvrit instantanément.

– Quoi ?! Dit-elle énervée. Je vous ai dit qu'on n'acceptait personne !

– C'est très important…

– Grand Maître Shifu a été très clair, personne ne rentre !

– Annoncez-moi, au moins !

L'oie, qui était sur le point de répliquer quelque chose, dévisagea une nouvelle fois Mei Ling. Finalement, elle se ravisa, et se retourna vers l'intérieur de l'habitation, et appela :

– Une dénommée Mei Ling voudrait nous dire quelque chose de très important, qu'est-ce que je fais ?!...

L'oie attendit deux petites secondes avant de se retourner vers Mei Ling.

– Y a personne.

L'oie ferma une nouvelle fois la porte. Mei Ling lança sa main pour tenter de bloquer la porte juste avant qu'elle ne claque, mais une autre main, surgissant de l'intérieur, s'en chargea à sa place.

La porte se rouvrit. Une nouvelle personne avait apparu à côté de l'oie. Une personne que Mei Ling connaissait.

Tigresse.


	7. Retrouvailles

**Retrouvailles**

**Jason-Kinuta-Voorhess:**Ça arrive tout de suite.

* * *

Tigresse restait stupéfaite devant l'apparition qui se présentait devant elle. Mei Ling avait très peu changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue. Son visage avait quelque peu vieilli, mais elle avait gardé le même regard vif et déterminé. Elle avait aussi encore son vêtement vert qui était sale et froissé, qui était l'uniforme officiel de l'académie de Lee Da, et elle était maigre et usée. Elle avait dû parcourir de nombreux kilomètres avant de parvenir jusqu'à la Vallée de la Paix. Tigresse réfléchisait à toute vitesse. Mei Ling n'était pas présente lors de la rencontre, elle avait donc dû suivre le groupe mené par Yàn à une bonne distance. Donc elle devait être contre Yàn, et maintenant, elle venait demander leur aide. Cependant, ce n'était pas dans l'habitude de Tigresse de faire confiance au premier venu, et le visage qu'elle présenta à la Mei Ling n'était guère accueillant. Les deux félines passèrent ainsi un long moment à se regarder en silence, observé par Zeng qui n'osait parler.

– Je peux entrer ? prononça finalement Mei Ling.

Tigresse réfléchit à la meilleure attitude à adopter. La réponse lui vint rapidement. Elle se retourna vers l'intérieur sans quitter la chatte des montagnes des yeux et appela :

– Grue ! Grue, viens vite !

Tigresse avait crié fort de façon à ce qu'on l'entende bien. A cet heure ci, les étudiants étaient dans les chambres, et ils n'avaient pas dû entendre le premier appel de Zeng, que Tigresse avait elle-même à peine entendu.

– Grue ? demanda Mei Ling. C'est… Son nom ? On l'appelait comme ça quand il n'était pas encore admis à l'école et qu'on ne savait pas encore son nom !

Tigresse ne répondit pas. Grue arriva peu après sans se presser. Il n'avait même pas pris le temps de mettre son chapeau.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il. Il y a un problème ?

Mei Ling, entendant la voix de Grue, pénétra à l'intérieur de la bâtisse sans que Tigresse n'ait le temps de réagir. Un dixième de seconde plus tard, Mei Ling et Grue se faisaient face. L'effet fut immédiat. Grue était abasourdi, assommé, comme s'il avait pris un coup de massue sur la tête. Mei Ling, en face de lui, essayait de lui sourire, d'être accueillante. Les retrouvailles, quand on ne s'est pas vu depuis longtemps, ne sont jamais faciles. Grue, toujours hébété, semblait incapable de prononcer un mot, ne s'étant toujours pas remis du choc.

– Bonjour, Wanki, dit finalement Mei Ling.

Mei Ling attendit longtemps la réponse de Grue. Celui-ci prit une grande inspiration, et finit par parler :

– Je suis désolé, Mei Ling. Je suis désolé…

Mei Ling fut étonnée, ne comprenant pas la réponse de Grue, et répondit :

– Mais, Wanki…

– Je n'aurai pas dû te faire ça, interrompit-il. Je n' aurai pas dû te laisser seule sans te prévenir, j'aurai dû t'envoyer de mes nouvelles… Je suis désolé.

Le ton de Grue était implorant. Tigresse devina qu'il avait dû penser à elle plus d'une fois, mais qu'il n'avait jamais osé lui écrire après être parti sans prévenir. Maintenant qu'il se retrouvait en face de Mei Ling, il se sentait encore plus coupable, et se sentait obligé de demander pardon. Mei Ling fut dans un premier temps perturbée par les paroles de Grue, mais finalement, elle lui sourit généreusement.

– Ce n'est rien, Wanki… J'aurai n'aurai pas dû essayer de te dissuader de venir ici. Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi. Et j'aurai dû t'écrire moi aussi.

Grue n'était pas convaincu par les paroles rassurantes de Mei Ling. Il gardait la tête basse et la mine morne. La féline se rapprocha alors et lui glissa la main sur l'épaule.

– Il y a beaucoup plus grave, Wanki, glissa-t-elle.

Grue esquissa un léger sourire, et dit en regardant par terre :

– Ca faisait longtemps Qu'on ne m'avait plus appelé comme ça… Vraiment très longtemps…

Mei Ling rendit son sourire à Grue.

– Il faut que je vous parle… dit-elle. C'est très, très grave…

Tigresse les regarda avec gravité. Elle savait que la visite de Mei Ling n'avait rien d'une visite amicale. A côté d'elle, Zeng n'avait pas la même perception des choses.

– Alors, c'est qui elle ?

* * *

Les cinq cyclones, Po et Shifu étaient assis à la table de la salle à manger dans la même position et avec le même thé que plus tôt dans la journée, lorsque Grue s'était expliqué. Tous avaient le regard rivé vers Mei Ling qui était assise à l'autre bout de la table, à l'opposé de l'oiseau. Elle essayait de ne pas trop croiser les regards qui la fixaient. Tous voulaient capter la moindre information de cette personne dont ils n'avaient entendu parler que de la bouche de Grue, qui, à vrai dire, en parlait très peu. Le mystère qui planait autour de sa personne était épais, ce qui expliquait toute l'attention qui lui était portée.

– Alors, Mei Ling, dit Shifu, que venez vous faire ici ?

Mei Ling n'hésita pas et répondit calmement :

– Je pense que vous le savez, non ? Yàn a réussi à réunir une bande de voyous, et il faut absolument l'arrêter. Alors je viens pour vous demander votre aide, parce que je n'y arriverai pas toute seule.

Les autres prirent avec compréhension ses paroles très graves. Ils savaient que Mei Ling avait été réputée pour son niveau en Kung Fu quand Grue la connaissait, mais c'était il y a 21 ans, et ils n'avaient pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis lors. Le tout pour Tigresse était donc de savoir si elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle lui demanda :

– Mei Ling, qu'est-ce que tu peux nous dire sur eux ? Comment sont-ils arrivés jusqu'ici ? Pourquoi ?

– Je sais pourquoi ils sont partis de l'académie de Lee Da, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi ils sont venus ici.

– Ils seraient venus ici par hasard ? demanda Singe.

– C'est peu probable, interrompit Grue. Il est quand même au courant qu'on est de grands guerriers, il ne va pas s'embêter à se battre sans raison contre quelqu'un qu'il n'est pas sûr de vaincre.

– Oui, dit Mei Ling. Il doit avoir une raison, mais je l'ignore encore. Quant à la raison qui l'emmène ici, je pense que Yàn l'a assez bien résumée. Il y a tellement de brigands dans notre région qu'il est presque impossible de sortir sans se faire attaquer. Je suis moi-même très contente de la quitter pour un moment.

– Tu les as suivis pendant tout ce temps ?

– Oui, je ne me suis pas faite voir depuis l'académie. Mais maintenant, ils doivent savoir que je suis ici.

– Tu as beaucoup maigri, dit Grue avec attention. Il faudrait que tu manges un peu.

Mei Ling sourit à Grue qui lui fit de même en retour. Mais cette interruption fut de courte durée. Mei Ling reprit avec gravité :

– Ils vont attaquer. Je les ai vus s'en prendre à des soldats qui voulaient juste défendre leurs familles. Ils sont capables de tout et ils s'en donnent les moyens. Ils ont fourré les environs d'espions bien cachés qui épient nos moindres faits et gestes !

– Oui, c'est bien ce que je pensais, dit Grue. Yàn ne laisse rien au hasard. Il veut se donner toutes les chances de gagner.

Mei Ling et Grue s'échangèrent un regard complice. Ils se comprenaient à nouveau, comme il y avait 20 ans. Tigresse profita de ce court répit pour prendre la parole, et dit avec une touche de défiance :

– Si il y a des espions un peu partout, pourquoi s'être dévoilé à nous au lieu de rester caché dans l'ombre ? Ça aurait été plus facile de les tromper ainsi.

La déclaration jeta un coup de froid sur l'assemblée. Tigresse était coutumière du fait, elle avait toujours eu beaucoup de mal envers les nouveaux arrivants. Mais là, au bout de quelques minutes, elle faisait des reproches à Mei Ling, la gentille et jolie chatte des montagnes qui venait les prévenir du danger et les aider à se battre. Mais Tigresse se fichait bien de ce que pensaient les autres de son attitude.

– Et comment aurais-je pû entrer en contact avec vous sans me dévoiler ? Il faut bien que je me fasse connaître !

– Il y a des tonnes de moyens de se faire connaître bien plus discrètes…

Les autres regardaient alternativement Tigresse et Mei Ling. La première restait impassible, alors que la seconde était exaspérée :

– Je suis là pour vous aider. Il faut que l'on me fasse confiance !

Tigresse savait pertinemment que Mei Ling avait raison, et qu'elle avait toutes les raisons qu'on lui fasse confiance. Mais la sureté voulait qu'elle fasse attention et qu'elle ne laisse rien passer, et c'est bien ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire. Elle se retourna vers Grue pour voir comment il réagissait, mais celui-ci restait muet. Apparemment, il n'avait pas l'air très affecté par l'échange qui venait d'avoir lieu. Brusquement, Mei Ling se leva et fit face au Grand Maître Shifu, qui n'avait toujours pas pris la parole depuis le début, et dit dans le ton le plus solennel qu'elle pouvait :

– Grand Maître Shifu, je veux vous aider à vous battre contre Yàn et son équipe, et je demande officiellement à pouvoir intégrer votre équipe.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Shifu. Le petit panda roux réfléchit un court moment avant de répondre :

– Si personne n'y voit d'objection…

Tout le monde se tourna vers Tigresse. Elle réfléchit un long moment avant de répondre :

– D'accord…


	8. Vieux Principes

**Vieux Principes**

Mei Ling était assise sur le sol de la chambre de Grue. Ça faisait déjà un moment que la nuit s'était couchée, et l'on n'y voyait que grâce à la lumière d'une mince bougie posée dans un coin. Mei Ling avait remarqué que la chambre était presque vide. Il y avait juste par terre un vieux tapis pouvant s'apparenter à une couchette qui était inutile, car Grue dormait debout, et un petit kit de calligraphie, que l'oiseau pratiquait régulièrement. Avec si peu d'objets, Mei Ling se demandait ce qu'il pouvait faire pendant son temps libre. Mais en réfléchissant, elle se dit qu'il ne devait pas en avoir beaucoup, de temps libre, étant donné les entrainements et les missions sauvetages de la Chine.

– Je suis désolé, dit encore une fois Grue sans la regarder. Vraiment désolé…

Mei Ling le laissa parler. Depuis qu'ils avaient quittés la salle à manger, ça devait faire la cinquième fois qu'il s'excusait. Mais elle comprenait qu'il ait besoin de ça. A l'époque, quand il avait quitté l'académie, il ne l'avait pas prévenue car il n'avait pas osé. Il était très timide, et cela n'avait donc pas choqué Mei Ling. Chagriné, oui, mais pas choqué. Au fond, elle l'avait compris. Visiblement, il n'avait que peu changé depuis son départ. Il était moins jeune, mais il avait gardé le même caractère. C'est sûr, il avait moins changé qu'elle.

– Tu m'as beaucoup manqué, Wanki, dit-elle.

Grue la regarda dans les yeux. Il ne l'avait pas beaucoup regardé depuis le début.

– Je ne t'en veux pas, Wanki. C'est ce que tu devais faire, n'en parlons plus… Le plus important est que l'on soit ensemble pour faire face à Yàn. Il faut aussi que je te dise…

– Fais attention, interrompit Grue, Po doit être en train d'écouter à côté.

Mei Ling se tourna vers la chambre d'à-côté. L'ombre du panda se reflétait à travers la fine paroi qui séparait les pièces. En une fraction de seconde, le panda s'écarta du mur, et l'ombre disparu.

– C'est qui ce panda ? demanda-t-elle. Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler !

Grue émit un petit rire.

– Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Tu vas rire… C'est le Guerrier Dragon !

Mei Ling mit un petit temps avant de se rendre compte de l'ampleur des paroles de Grue.

– Le Guerrier Dragon ? Mais… Ce n'est pas une légende, ça ?

Ça faisait très longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus entendu ce terme. Et elle se souvenait qu'on lui avait dit que c'était le guerrier le plus puissant qui n'ait jamais existé.

– Non, ce n'est pas une légende. Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, c'est lui.

Mei Ling était étonnée. Comment un panda avait put devenir le guerrier le plus fort de toute la Chine ? En même temps, elle avait déjà vu énormément de choses étranges quand il s'agissait de Kung Fu. N'était-ce pas elle qui avait vu en Grue tout son potentiel alors que tout le monde se moquait de lui ?

– Comment se fait-il que Shifu l'ait accepté lui alors qu'il m'ait refusé moi ? Il devait être sacrément fort !

– En fait non. Il ignorait tout du Kung Fu avant d'arriver ici. Mais Grand Maître Oogway a vu en lui le Guerrier Dragon qu'il était. Et on a eu la confirmation que c'était bien lui qui était le guerrier indiqué dans la prophétie.

Le nom d'Oogway était loin d'être étranger à Mei Ling. Il y avait à l'académie de Lee Da une peinture sans âge qui le représentait faisant du yoga, une peinture tellement vieille que la tortue était encore relativement jeune. Oogway était une référence pour Mei Ling, bien qu'elle ne connaissait pas énormément de chose sur l'histoire du Kung Fu. Elle était incapable de placer dans le temps les grandes dates du Kung Fu, et bien qu'elle ait passé des années à l'académie, elle était incapable de dire quand elle avait été créée !

– Qu'est devenu Grand Maître Oogway ? Je ne l'ai pas vu ?

– Oui… Il est mort peu après que le panda soit arrivé.

Le ton de Grue s'était durcit. Mei Ling s'était douté qu'Oogway était mort, ne serais-ce que parce que les autres disaient 'Grand Maître Shifu', le titre suprême. Et puis, elle était au courant qu'il était très, très, très vieux, bien qu'elle n'ait aucune idée de combien de temps une tortue comme Oogway pouvait vivre.

– Mais… Comment est-il mort ? De vieillesse ?

– Son temps était venu… Il est mort emporté par une nuée de pétales de pêcher…

Mei Ling regarda Grue avec l'ahurissement le plus total. Puis elle commença à pouffer doucement de rire. Puis, en voyant que Grue était en train de se recueillir et qu'il ne riait pas du tout, elle se calma.

– Mais… C'est pas une blague ?

– Il a confié à Shifu ses dernières paroles et sa canne avant de s'en aller dans toute la poésie qui était la sienne.

– Mais on ne peut pas mourir comme ça !

Grue l'attaqua du regard. Là, il ne rigolait plus du tout.

– Shifu l'a vu mourir, il est formel et il n'y a rien à ajouter !

Mei Ling comprit qu'elle venait de parvenir à un point critique. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'attaque à la figure d'Oogway et c'était compréhensible. C'était le créateur du Kung Fu, après tout. Elle décida donc de ne pas revenir sur le sujet.

– J'ai une question Mei Ling, dit Grue. Est-ce que la vie là-bas est vraiment devenue impossible ? Ça s'est tant dégradé que ça ? Quand j'y étais, il y avait pas mal de troubles et de bandes de brigands, mais de là à ce que tout le monde doive partir…

– La situation n'a pas cessé de se dégrader depuis que tu es parti. Les voleurs sont de plus en plus nombreux et de plus en plus cruels. Ces dernières années, ils n'hésitaient même plus à s'en prendre à l'académie. On a perdu pas mal d'éléments, et il était devenu de plus en plus dur d'en recruter de nouveaux. Et ces attaques…

Mei Ling se remémora dans sa tête à toutes les fois où elle avait dû défendre les élèves de l'académie les plus démunis. Elle retraça la chronologie des assauts, plus virulents les uns que les autres, jusqu'à la dernière bataille, la plus horrible… Un frisson parcouru son échine au simple fait d'y repenser. Elle essaya de faire en sorte que Grue ne s'aperçoive pas de sa défaillance. Il ne fallait pas qu'il sache… Personne ne devait savoir…

– …Ont laissées des traces…

Grue acquiesça par un léger hochement de tête, puis la prit sous son aile. Il était toujours aussi attentionné, malgré toutes ces années. S'il était resté à l'académie, il aurait eu du mal à voir tant de souffrance autour de lui. Elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui. Il faisait très froid dans ces chambres mal isolées et chauffées à la chandelle, et un peu de chaleur ne faisait pas de mal.

A cet instant, Po entra en fanfare dans la chambre, ouvrant brutalement la porte.

– Mei Ling ! cria-t-il. Shifu veut que… AH !

Po sursauta en voyant les deux l'un contre l'autre. Mei Ling comprit la mésentente.

– J… Je vous laisse !

Il se retourna et commença à partir.

– Arrête Po ! dit Grue. Tu peux rester, on était juste en train de se réchauffer !

Po s'arrêta net, puis fit marche arrière. Mei Ling sorti de sous l'aile de Grue. Po poussa un soupir de soulagement.

– Ah ! En fait, j'avais cru que vous…

Po resta quelque secondes immobile, cherchant ses mots. Voyant que les deux autres ne l'aidaient pas, il changea de sujet :

– Shifu veut que Mei Ling rejoigne sa chambre. Il veut que tout le monde soit bien prêt pour demain, il va y avoir du sport !

– Mais, je ne peux pas rester ici avec Wanki ? se demanda Mei Ling. Il y a un problème ?

– Ah non ! dit Po en baissant le ton pour ne pas se faire trop entendre. Je ne pense pas que Shifu accepte que tu reste là !

– Shifu est très à cheval sur les vieux principes, éclaircit Grue. Tout ce qui interfère avec le Kung Fu est à proscrire. Il refuse toute relation entre nous et qui que ce soit d'autre. Alors que tu passe la nuit avec moi, c'est complètement impossible !

– Mais alors, où est-ce que je vais dormir ? se demanda-t-elle.

– Eh bien, réfléchit Grue. Comme les 6 chambres sont pleines, il faut que tu dorme avec une autre femme. Ce sera ou avec Vipère, ou…

– Ce sera avec Vipère, interrompit sèchement Mei Ling. Pas question que je dorme avec l'autre folle !

– Hé ! s'exclama Po. Fait gaffe, elle va t'entendre, elle est juste à côté !

– Je m'en fiche. Je viens ici pour vous aider, pas pour me faire suspecter par cette Tigresse !

– Elle est comme ça, il faudra t'y faire ! dit Grue en plaisantant.

– Oui, eh bien il faudra qu'elle aussi se fasse à moi !

– Bon, je vous laisse, dit Po. Passez une bonne soirée !

Po sorti de la chambre. Juste avant de fermer la porte, il se retourna et leur dit :

– Hé, Mei Ling, j'ai hâte de te voir à l'entraînement demain. Tu es topissime !

Il referma la porte et s'en alla, laissant les deux autres seuls dans la chambre.

– Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? demanda Mei Ling.

– Ben… on va aller se coucher, non ?

– Non, je veux dire… Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pour battre Yàn ?

– Ah ! D'accord…

– On est quand même ceux qui savent le mieux comment Yàn pense. C'est à nous de prendre en main le combat.

– Je ne pense pas Mei Ling… Il vaut mieux laisser Shifu s'en charger. Il ne faut pas oublier que Yàn nous connait aussi bien que nous on le connait, sinon plus. Et ce n'est pas à nous d'agir, il se cache on ne sait où, et avec tous les espions qu'il a dû laisser, c'est lui qui a l'avantage.

Mei Ling considéra Grue avec appréhension, même si tout ce qu'il disait, elle le savait déjà.

– Il va débuter une guerre psychologique, c'est certain. Il va nous oppresser, nous faire peur jusqu'à ce qu'on soit sur les dents. C'est la base de l'Art de la Guerre. Mais nous ne sommes pas une armée, juste un groupe de guerriers Kung Fu, il ne peut donc pas aborder une stratégie normale… Il faut donc se méfier. Le danger peut venir de n'importe où.

Mei Ling était impressionnée par les déductions de Grue.

– Tu fais beaucoup de déductions…

– Je ne fais que réfléchir depuis tout à l'heure. J'aimerai bien deviner ce que Yàn va faire.

– Tu penses pouvoir y arriver ?

– Je n'en suis pas sûr de pouvoir le faire. Yàn est très intelligent et imprévisible. Et ça fait bien trop longtemps que je ne l'ai pas rencontré. Il a dû beaucoup changer depuis…

Mei Ling comprenait bien ce que voulait dire Grue.

– Oui, dit-elle. On n'est jamais assez proche de ses ennemis…

Grue ne répondit pas. Il restait immobile, les yeux vides, le bec entrouvert. Il semblait être plongé dans la plus profonde des réflexions. Il devait encore être en train de reconstituer un puzzle, essayer de prévoir ce qui allait arriver. Mei Ling comprit qu'il était inutile d'essayer de le déranger, alors elle se dirigea vers la sortie.

– Bonne nuit, Wanki.

Elle sortit de la chambre, laissant Grue derrière elle, qui était toujours silencieux.


	9. La Salle d'Entrainement

**La Salle d'Entraînement**

Le lendemain, avant le lever du soleil, les élèves se rendirent à la salle d'entraînement. Shifu voulait que les élèves soient le plus préparé possible pour une éventuelle bataille, et donc il n'était pas question de se relâcher. Ainsi, ils grimpèrent l'escalier gelé jusqu'au bâtiment.

Ce fut Shifu qui ouvrit la porte d'entrée, révélant l'intérieur à Mei Ling. C'était encore plus impressionnant que ce à quoi elle s'était attendu. La salle était remplie d'objets plus dangereux les uns que les autres, des armes rangées sur les murs aux obstacles parsemant le centre de la salle. Seuls les passages contre les murs pouvaient être parcourus sans risquer sa vie.

– Ouah ! laissa échapper Mei Ling.

Elle regarda plus attentivement les différents obstacles. En face de l'entrée, il y avait des rondins de bois fins en forme de tire-bouchon semblables à des serpents. Juste au-dessus, de grosses boules en bois hérissées de piquants d'acier tranchants étaient suspendues à des chaînes. Un peu plus loin, un immense récipient en jade en forme de bol était posé sur le sol. Mei Ling fut d'abord étonnée par la présence d'un tel objet dans une salle d'entraînement, puis elle se dit qu'il devait être efficace pour apprendre tout ce qui était en rapport avec l'équilibre. Ensuite, il y avait une série de pylônes en bois aux branches tournoyantes pleines d'épines de métal mortelles. Les pylônes étaient si nombreux et si proches que Mei Ling eut un frisson : elle s'imaginait mal parcourir l'obstacle sans prendre de coups. A l'autre bout de la salle, il y avait une multitude de tuyaux de cuivres pointant vers le haut. Vu toutes les traces de brûlure à leur sommet, des flammes devaient en sortir. De plus en plus cruel ! Enfin, en haut, il y avait des annaux étoilés de longues pointes coupantes pendues au plafond. Décidément, ils ne faisaient pas dans la demi-mesure ici !

– Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Grue à Mei Ling. Shifu à inventé une bonne partie des obstacles ici. Il en est particulièrement fier !

A cause des chutes de neiges, le toit avait été fermé. La salle étant sans fenêtres, toute la pièce était plongée dans une semi-obscurité, n'étant éclairée que par des flambeaux disposés sur les piliers entourant la partie centrale. Les obstacles restaient bien visibles, mais la visibilité était fortement réduite.

– Il fait vraiment sombre ici, dit Mei Ling. Ça doit être dangereux de s'entraîner dans de telles conditions !

– Oh, tu sais, répondit Grue, il est vrai qu'il est difficile de bien y voir, mais ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on s'entraîne ici qu'on à un peu apprivoisé tous les obstacles et qu'on connaît un peu tout par cœur. A vrai dire, je pourrai me déplacer dans cette salle les yeux fermés !

Po, Vipère, Mante et Singe se dirigèrent vers les différents appareils et commencèrent leurs exercices habituels. A côté de Mei Ling, Tigresse restait les bras croisés, à regarder ses coéquipiers sans broncher. Mei Ling poussa un grommellement d'agacement. Tigresse n'avait pas cessé de la suivre depuis le réveil. Elle n'avait pas pu profiter d'un seul instant seule.

– Tu ne vas pas t'entraîner, Tigresse ? demanda Mei Ling irritée.

– Et toi, tu n'y vas pas ? répondit-elle froidement. Tu pratiques le Kung Fu à un haut niveau pourtant, n'est-ce pas ?

Mei Ling s'énerva encore plus, mais elle essaya de conserver son calme. Elle rétorqua le plus ordinairement possible :

– Oh, je pense que je ne suis pas prête à faire un tel parcours. Il fait vraiment sombre, ce n'est pas conseillé pour un premier essai. Et puis, je viens de faire un long voyage, je suis un peu fatiguée…

– Moi aussi je ne participe pas à l'entraînement, coupa Tigresse. Je suis très fatiguée, j'ai très mal dormi cette nuit. Je n'arrive pas à dormir quand il y a un étranger qui dort dans la chambre juste à côté de la mienne.

Mei Ling prit la déclaration avec zénitude. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle devienne agressive, il fallait qu'on lui fasse confiance, et s'énerver était tout sauf une bonne idée.

– Moi aussi, je ne participe pas, dit Grue.

Mei Ling jeta un regard étonné vers lui. Tigresse ne voulait pas faire les exercices pour la garder à l'œil, mais Grue ? Lui aussi était resté avec elle toute la matinée, mais c'était plus pour vérifier que Tigresse ne fasse rien de trop méchant. En y réfléchissant bien, Mei Ling se dit que c'était sûrement pour embêter Tigresse. Ce qui avait l'air de marcher.

– Ah bon, tu ne veux pas t'entrainer toi aussi ? demanda Tigresse en gardant son air strict.

– Non, j'ai froid.

Tigresse se renfrogna encore plus.

– Tu as froid ?! Un vrai maître Kung Fu qui se respecte n'a jamais froid.

– Ben moi si.

– Je n'y crois pas. Tu mens, tu ne t'es jamais plaint d'avoir froid.

– Pourtant, là, j'ai très froid.

Tigresse se rapprocha de Grue et le regarda dans les yeux, avant de lui dire :

– Moi aussi, j'ai froid, mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'empêche de m'entrainer.

– Moi, j'ai encore plus froid. Je suis un oiseau, normalement, je devrai migrer vers le sud en cette saison !

– Eh bien, vas-y alors, personne ne te retient.

Grue commença à s'énerver. Tigresse devenait méchante, et ça ne lui plaisait pas.

– Je suis recouvert de plumes, moi, pas de poils ! C'est pour ça que j'ai plus froid que toi !

– Pourtant, on fait bien des couvertures avec des plumes…

L'atmosphère devenait tendue entre Tigresse et Grue. Ils se fusillaient du regard. Mei Ling ne savait pas quoi faire, bien qu'elle veuille agir, étant la cause du conflit. Finalement, Grue se détendit, et dit en plaisantant :

– Ah Tigresse ! Tu ne changeras jamais !

– Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes !

Les trois se tournèrent. C'était Shifu qui les avait appelés, et il était mécontent.

– Euh… commença Grue. Nous étions en train de…

– Allez, vous entrainer !

Grue haussa les épaules et regarda en l'air en soupirant, avant de se retourner et de partir vers les obstacles. Mei Ling attendit que Tigresse fasse le premier pas, mais elle aperçu qu'elle aussi attendait qu'elle bouge.

– Tous sans exceptions ! cria Shifu.

Mei Ling sursauta, avant d'aller rejoindre Grue. Celui-ci s'apprêtait à monter sur le grand bol en jade.

– Tigresse ne me fait absolument pas confiance. Comment est-ce que je pourrai me battre avec des personnes qui doutent de moi ?!

– Ne t'en fais pas, répondit gentiment Grue. Elle est comme ça. Tu aurais vu comment elle était avec Po quand il est arrivé ici ! Et puis, je l'aime bien quand elle se met en colère…

– Ah bon…

Mei Ling avait bien comprit qu'elle devrait attendre avant de bien se faire accepter par Tigresse, mais il fallait que ça aille vite. Chaque heure de perdue la mettait un peu plus en danger.

– Dis-moi, Mei Ling, demanda Grue., tu n'as pas vraiment peur de te mesurer à la salle d'entraînement, n'est-ce pas ?

Mei Ling sourit.

– Non, évidemment ! C'est juste parce que je voulais m'éloigner un peu de Tigresse ! Les obstacles sont impressionnants, mais je ne me laisserai pas effrayer par si peu !

Grue rigola un peu : il reconnaissait sa vieille amie qui n'avait pas peur de se mesurer à plus grand et plus fort qu'elle. Il hésita un petit peu, avant de déclarer :

– Tu sais, la salle d'entraînement recèle plus de secrets qu'il n'y parait !


	10. L'Embuscade

**L'Embuscade**

**Jason-Kinuta-Voorhess:** J'apprécie toujours autant tes reviews, merci d'apporter un si grand intérêt à mon histoire !

* * *

Après l'entrainement, les élèves s'étaient réunis dans la salle à manger des baraquements. Ils étaient tous très fatigués, et avaient besoin d'un peu de repos avant de reprendre plus tard dans l'après-midi. En entrant dans la pièce, Po s'était immédiatement proposé pour faire à manger. Les autres avaient aimablement refusé, car il n'était pas bon de manger entre deux sessions d'entrainement. Ce qui n'avait pas empêché le panda de se faire trois bols de nouille. Pendant que le Guerrier Dragon mangeait allègrement, Tigresse et Mei Ling ne se lâchaient pas du regard. Mei Ling avait la mine de plus en plus renfrognée, tandis que le visage de Tigresse n'avait pas changé d'un cil depuis la veille. Il fallait qu'elle se défasse de l'idée que Mei Ling n'était pas nette. Mais le seul moyen pour elle de s'en défaire était de se battre avec elle. Seul le combat lui permettrait de savoir. Mais pour l'instant, Yàn n'avait plus donné de signe de vie.

Soudainement, Mei Ling se leva et commença à partir. Automatiquement, Tigresse fit de même. Elle se redressa et la suivi, jusqu'à ce que Mei Ling se retourne et lui dise :

– Je vais aux toilettes.

Tigresse s'arrêta net. Après avoir fixé la chatte des montagnes pendant quelques seconde, elle fit volte-face et revint s'asseoir à table, laissant Mei Ling sortir seule, satisfaite. Tigresse rechignait beaucoup à l'idée de la quitter des yeux. Autour de la table, les autres la regardaient avec reproche. Ils n'appréciaient pas que Tigresse inspecte la nouvelle venue de la sorte, mais Tigresse les ignorait. Grue rapprocha son bec de son oreille et lui glissa :

– Laisse-la respirer un peu ! Comment veux-tu qu'elle nous aide si nous on ne l'aide pas ?

Tigresse n'appréciait pas qu'on lui fasse de tels reproches. Elle lui souffla :

– Je prends mes précautions.

– Tu ne peux pas la suivre vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre ! Elle commence déjà te détester !

– Je m'en fiche. Je fais du Kung Fu pour défendre les innocents, pas pour être aimée par tous. Et ce n'est pas cette chatte qui me changera.

Grue s'écarta de Tigresse, la dévisagea, avant d'éclater de rire. Les autres se tournèrent vers lui, étonnés.

– Ah, Tigresse ! s'exclama-t-il. On m'avait dit qu'il n'était pas conseillé de mettre deux félines ensembles, mais à ce point !

Il se rapprocha à nouveau d'elle et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

– Ecoute, si tu as vraiment besoin d'être sûre d'elle, je peux la surveiller pour toi. Elle sera moins à cran si c'est moi qui la suis. Parce que là, ça devient vraiment impossible !

Tigresse écouta attentivement la les paroles de Grue. La proposition était tentante, mais Tigresse ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

– Elle pourrait se servir de toi.

– Quoi ?! Mais non, je… Comment… ?

– Tu le sais très bien, Grue.

– Je te jure qu'il n'y a rien, rien, rien entre elle et moi ! Il n'y a jamais rien eu !

– Même quand tu étais à l'académie ?

– Même quand j'étais à l'académie !

Grue hésita un peu, avant d'ajouter :

– Enfin… Je l'aimais bien parce qu'elle était gentille avec moi… Mais ce n'est jamais allé très loin…

– Ah, tu vois ! rétorqua Tigresse triomphante. Ne jamais laisser ses sentiments personnels rentrer en conflit avec la mission ! Regarde ce que ça a donné avec Maître Shifu et Tai Lung ! Regarde comment le seigneur Shen a utilisé la mort des parents de Po pour le déstabiliser ! Non, je ne te laisserai pas la surveiller à ma place.

Grue accusa le coup : Tigresse venait de lui clouer le bec. Mais il ne s'avoua pas vaincu.

– Je t'assure qu'il n'y a aucun danger que je tombe amoureux d'elle ! Ca fait bien trop longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vue, je ne ressens plus rien pour elle, absolument rien !

– Pourtant, tu étais bien pensif lors de l'entrainement.

Grue se tut et la considéra avec défiance. Tigresse avait remarqué qu'il avait été moins concentré que d'habitude lors de la matinée. C'était le signe qu'il n'était pas libre dans sa tête. Ca pouvait être parce qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour Mei Ling, c'était peut-être autre chose, mais il fallait qu'elle continue sa tâche.

A cet instant, Zeng entra en courant dans la salle à manger. Il était paniqué et essoufflé.

– Maître Shifu ! Maître Shifuuuuuuuuu !

Zeng trébucha sur un récipient en bois situé au milieu du passage et tomba à terre. Il se releva comme si de rien n'était, et se jeta au pied de Shifu.

– Maître Shifu ! C'est terrible !

– Du calme, Zeng. Que se passe-t-il ?

Zeng regarda le Grand Maître droit dans les yeux. Son regard était emplit de frayeur.

– Il y a eu une attaque !

Les cinq cyclones et Po laissèrent échapper un cri de surprise collectif. Shifu, lui, garda son calme. A cet instant, Mei Ling revint dans la salle à manger.

– Une attaque ?! Yàn est impliqué ?!

– Du calme, du calme ! intervint Shifu. Zeng, raconte nous tout ça sereinement…

Zeng reprit difficilement son souffle, il était exténué. Il avait du parcourir des kilomètres en volant avant d'arriver. Au bout d'une longue minute, il pu enfin parler :

– Un convoi de marchands qui partait du village en transportant des vêtements s'est fait attaquer par une vingtaine de brigands entrainés et bien armés sur la route des montagnes. Les marchands, qui étaient quinze, m'ont dit qu'ils sont surgis de nulle part, et qu'ils ont été maitrisés en quelques secondes. Ils se sont fait voler presque tout ce qu'ils transportaient. Ca doit faire une heure que l'embuscade a eu lieu, je suis revenu ici aussi vite que j'ai pu.

– Est-ce que tu es sûr que c'était bien les hommes de Yàn ? demanda Shifu.

Zeng réfléchit une seconde.

– Je ne sais pas… Ils étaient habillés en uniforme vert.

– Les uniformes de l'académie de Lee Da… souffla Mei Ling.

Shifu prit la nouvelle avec gravité. Il se retourna vers Grue d'un air sévère.

– Grue, tu disais qu'il n'attaquerait pas les civils !

L'oiseau ne répondit pas. Il avait l'air touché par le récit de l'oie. Il se tourna vers elle et lui demanda :

– Ils ont fait combien de victimes ? Combien de blessés ?

Zeng regarda Grue droit dans les yeux. Il semblait ne pas comprendre le sens de la question. Il finit par répondre :

– Ben… Zéro…

– C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit Grue. Yàn se fiche de la marchandise. Yàn a provoqué cette attaque pour nous prévenir. C'est peut-être pour nous faire peur, ou pour faire peur aux villageois, mais il y a un but à cette attaque.

Les autres le regardaient avec attention. Il venait de confirmer ce qu'il avait présumé auparavant : Yàn avait entamé une guerre psychologique, et il était déterminé à l'emporter par tous les moyens. Mais cela n'impressionnait pas Tigresse.

– S'il cherche à nous faire peur, ça ne marchera pas.


	11. Les Rouleaux du Palais

**Les Rouleaux du Palais**

**Jason-Kinuta-Voorhess:**Oh oui, Yàn a bien plus d'un tour dans son sac, et il n'est pas le seul.

* * *

Mei Ling marchait dans la cour du Palais de Jade, seule. Elle admirait l'architecture ancienne du bâtiment. Il était splendide. Ses trois toits aux tuiles de jade montaient gracieusement vers le ciel. A l'entrée, il y avait six rangées de colonnes rouges et sculptées de dragons dorés. La porte en bois était immense et superbe. Mei Ling avait rarement eu l'occasion de voir un si beau monument. En y réfléchissant bien, en fait, elle n'en avait jamais vu. Elle avait toujours vécu dans des endroits peu fournis en monuments. Les grands architectes ne venaient pas là où elle vivait.

Mei Ling était ravie de ne pas avoir Tigresse sur le dos, bien qu'elle fût convaincue qu'elle devait l'épier de loin. Elle grimpa les escaliers abrupts menant vers le palais. Elle était fatiguée. Quelle idée de s'entrainer de la sorte quand on va devoir se battre ! De son côté, Yàn devait économiser les forces de son armée, lui ! Elle avait pû se rendre compte du niveau des guerriers Kung Fu. Ils étaient très forts, comme elle l'imaginait. Cependant, elle n'avait pas paru ridicule comparé à eux. La différence de niveau entre les maîtres et elle n'était pas si flagrant que ça.

Mei Ling arriva enfin en haut des marches, et faisait face à la grande porte d'entrée. Plus tôt, Grue lui avait dit qu'il allait voir quelque chose au palais, qu'il avait quelques papiers à réunir. Mei Ling s'était alors dit qu'elle allait voir plus précisément ce qu'il faisait.

Elle poussa le lourd battant en bois. Ce qu'elle pu voir à l'intérieur n'était pas moins brillant que ce qu'elle avait vu à l'extérieur. Tout était recouvert de jade : les murs, le sol, le plafond, les colonnes… Et tout était sculpté. Entre les colonnes, les objets ayant appartenu aux guerriers légendaires étaient entreposés. Au fond de la salle, il y avait un grand bassin remplit d'eau claire, et sur les murs du fond, étaient apposés d'immenses étagères contenant des centaines, voire des milliers de rouleaux. Et devant ces étagères, en haut d'une petite échelle, Grue fouillait dans les rouleaux.

Mei Ling contourna le bassin en contemplant la statue de dragon en or suspendue au plafond, et s'approcha de l'échelle où l'oiseau était perché. Il ne l'avait pas remarquée.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda Mei Ling.

Grue sursauta et vacilla. Il reprit vite son équilibre en déployant ses ailes, mais laissa échapper quelques rouleaux qu'il tenait, qui tombèrent par terre.

– Ah, Mei Ling ! s'exclama-t-il en commençant à descendre l'échelle. Je ne t'attendais pas !

Mei Ling ramassa les rouleaux qui étaient au sol. Heureusement, aucun n'avait roulé jusqu'au bassin d'eau.

– Je… Je regarde quelques rouleaux sur la stratégie militaire. Je veux savoir ce que Yàn veut faire. Peut-être que je pourrai trouver là-dedans des informations qui m'auraient peut-être échappées. C'est des rouleaux très utiles : stratégies, tactiques, combats… Il y a des tonnes de choses qui peuvent m'aider là-dedans…

Mei Ling rendit les rouleaux à Grue qui la remercia. Cependant, il restait un rouleau que Mei Ling n'avait pas vu et qui trainait encore à ses pieds. Elle le prit et, pendant que l'oiseau commençait à remonter l'échelle, elle le déroula et commença à lire :

– « Feu de Tayàng, le feu du Soleil »…

Grue se retourna, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il lui manquait un rouleau. Mei Ling examina plus attentivement le papier. Il faisait la description d'un feu qu'on pouvait réaliser avec divers ingrédients et du bois spécial. Grue était embarrassé. Mei Ling lut à haute voix un passage :

– « Le Feu de Tayàng éclaire plus que n'importe quel autre feu »… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Il n'y a rien de militaire là-dessus !

– C'est un feu spécial. On l'appelle le feu du soleil parce qu'il éclaire presque autant ! Ça ne dure pas très longtemps, ça se consume vite, mais c'est très utile. On s'en sert généralement comme feu de ralliement, ou feu de détresse. C'est facilement réalisable, ça se voit de loin, et c'est très utile d'un point de vue militaire.

Mei Ling rendit à Grue le rouleau. Elle n'était pas vraiment convaincue. Elle ne voyait pas le rapport entre le feu Tayàng et Yàn.

– Yàn ne veut absolument pas se faire remarquer. Pourquoi voudrait-il utiliser ce feu ?

– En fait, je ne regarde pas que ce feu, je m'informe sur tous les feux que je peux trouver. Regarde...

Il prit avec sa patte un rouleau rangé dans l'étagère devant lui. Il le déroula et le montra à Mei Ling.

– Celui-ci, il parle d'une plante qu'on appelle le « Buisson Xiyàn ». C'est un buisson qui a la particularité de brûler en faisant énormément de fumée après qu'on l'ait fait sécher très longtemps. C'est super pratique pour dérouter l'ennemi ou pour s'échapper. Nous, on ne s'en sert pas beaucoup mais on en a dans la réserve. Alors, si un jour on en a besoin…

Mei Ling écoutait attentivement ce qu'il disait. En y réfléchissant bien, il était vrai que faire de la fumée pouvait être très commode dans pas mal de situations.

– Et il n'y a pas que ça, poursuivit Grue en fouillant dans les tas de rouleaux. Il y a aussi le Feu Huo, dévastateur, capable de carboniser de grandes étendues en quelques heures. Efficace pour brûler les récoltes d'une province ennemie. Et les Feuilles de Ré, qui dégagent beaucoup de chaleur en brulant ! Très pratiques aussi…

– Pour faire fuir les ennemis ?

– Euh… En fait, on s'en sert plutôt pour faire des feux de camp l'hiver, mais ça peut faire ça aussi…

Mei Ling comprenait l'étendue des choses qu'on pouvait faire grâce au feu, mais ça ne répondait pas à la question qu'elle se posait.

– Mais, dit-elle, est-ce vraiment utile d'en savoir autant sur les feux ?

– Oh oui ! Je suis sûr que Yàn finira par utiliser le feu !

– Ah bon ! Pourtant, je ne me rappelle pas que Yàn soit particulièrement attiré par le feu…

Grue s'arrêta un moment avant de réponde. Il réfléchissait à la meilleure façon de répondre. Finalement, il dit :

– La guerre par le feu est la pire qui existe. Yàn aime faire mal, il finira forcément par y arriver. Et puis, les rouleaux sur le feu ne sont pas les seuls que j'examine. Je regarde d'autres rouleaux sur la tactique militaire. Si je regarde bien tous ces rouleaux, je finirai bien par arriver à voir ce qu'il mijote !

Mei Ling se demandait bien ce qui emmenait Grue à penser que Yàn se battrai obligatoirement par le feu. Il ne lui semblait pas que, lorsque les deux étaient ensemble à l'académie, Yàn ait particulièrement montré qu'il aimait le feu. Et c'était il y a vingt ans, alors que Mei Ling l'avait côtoyé bien plus récemment. Elle savait que Grue n'était pas dans le vrai, mais elle le laissait faire.

Elle longea les grandes étagères. Elle observa les rouleaux bien rangés par types et par classe. La majorité semblait traiter de techniques de Kung Fu, mais d'autres étaient sur des dérivés du Kung Fu : comment bien se nourrir, comment faire du yoga, ou encore, ce qu'était en train d'examiner Grue, comment avoir une bonne stratégie. L'addition de tous ces rouleaux donnait un nombre impressionnant.

– Tu as lu beaucoup de ces rouleaux ? Il y en a tellement… Personnellement, il me semblerait impossible pour moi de tous les lire !

L'oiseau rigola doucement.

– Eh bien… Tigresse a presque lu tous les rouleaux sur les techniques de Kung Fu… Tandis que moi, j'ai lu tous les rouleaux sur la tactique.

Mei Ling fut surprise et impressionnée. L'étagère sur la tactique, bien que ne représentant qu'une petite partie de la bibliothèque, lui semblait énorme.

– Tous les rouleaux sur la tactique ? Mais… Tu es un guerrier Kung Fu ! Un guerrier Kung Fu devrait plus s'occuper de technique que de stratégie !

– Mais… J'ai aussi lu pas mal de rouleaux techniques… J'en ai lu au moins trois fois moins que Tigresse… Voire plus, je crois qu'elle en apprend en cachette… Mais je préfère lire les rouleaux tactiques.

Mei Ling savait que Grue aimait la stratégie, mais elle ignorait que c'était à ce point. Elle avait toujours pensé que Yàn avait été le seul très bon guerrier Kung Fu plus tactique que technique, mais peut-être que Grue était aussi dans ce cas là. Personnellement, elle n'avait jamais particulièrement aimé la stratégie. Elle comprenait qu'il était idiot de se jeter tête baissée dans une bataille, mais elle doutait qu'on puisse gagner un combat uniquement grâce à la stratégie. Mais peut-être que celui-ci allait lui prouver le contraire…

– En fait, au départ, c'est Shifu qui m'a demandé de lire une partie de ces rouleaux, poursuivit-il. Quand nous partons aider des villes lointaines, généralement, il ne vient pas avec nous, il reste pour surveiller les habitants de la Vallée de la Paix. Donc il avait besoin de quelqu'un dans son équipe qui s'y connaisse en stratégie. Et comme je trouvais ça intéressant, j'ai tout lu.

Grue parlait avec conviction. Mei Ling se rendait bien compte qu'il abordait d'un sujet qui lui tenait à cœur.

– Généralement, on n'a pas trop besoin d'avoir recours à un vrai plan de bataille pour s'en sortir. La majorité du temps, on se mesure à des ennemis plus faibles que nous, ou encore complètement abrutis, ce qui est un peu le propre des brigands… Mais quand on se bat contre des ennemis un peu plus intelligents, ou encore une armée, il faut bien réfléchir avant de se lancer. Dans le feu de l'action, la majorité du temps, c'est Tigresse qui prend les décisions, elle est douée pour ça. Mais quand il s'agit de planifier une stratégie d'attaque bien précise, c'est moi qui m'y colle !

– Et… Tu y arrive ? Enfin… Ce n'est pas trop compliqué ?

– Oh, tu sais, Shifu s'est arrangé au maximum pour recruter les meilleurs, et en plus, il a diversifié au maximum leurs capacités ! Alors, c'est vrai que grâce à ça, c'est beaucoup plus pratique. Tiens, je vais te donner un excellent exemple : tu as entendu parler de la bataille de la Rivière des Larmes ?

Mei Ling fouilla dans sa mémoire, mais aucune bataille de ce nom là ne lui vint à l'esprit. Elle répondit :

– De loin…

– Je vais t'expliquer : un grand seigneur méchant, comme il y en souvent, avait décidé de réunir une grosse armée pour conquérir la Chine, ou au moins une bonne partie. Bon, pour l'instant, c'est très banal… Sauf que ce grand seigneur avait réussi à réunir cinq mille hommes !

– Cinq mille hommes ! Et vous vous êtes battus contre eux ?

– Attend, laisse-moi terminer… En fait, on savait que cette armée allait passer toute entière dans un passage étroit, longeant la Rivière des Larmes, à flanc de montagne. Bref, l'endroit rêvé pour les attaquer. Et c'est là que toute la stratégie intervient, et que la diversité de nos capacités devient très utile : on les a pris en embuscade, ils ne se doutaient pas qu'on allait les attaquer, ce qui fait qu'ils n'étaient déjà pas super bien organisés. On leur a bloqué la route des deux côtés : Singe à l'arrière, qui est un expert en combat armé d'un bâton, ce qui lui donne une portée suffisante pour les empêcher de passer, et Tigresse à l'avant, parce que… ben parce que c'est la meilleure et que c'est l'endroit le plus difficile. Ensuite, Vipère s'est faufilé en dessous des soldats, et les déséquilibrait en leur prenant les jambes. Mante, lui, se mettait au milieu de l'armée, et comme il est pratiquement impossible à toucher, il pouvait facilement se mêler à la cohue et frapper un maximum d'adversaires. Enfin, moi, je volais au dessus de la bataille et je larguais des pierres, pas très grosses, mais suffisamment effrayantes pour que les soldats se bousculent en essayant de les esquiver. Et comme ils étaient en gros paquet, ça faisait un beau bazar… Ils essayaient de me lancer des flèches, mais comme c'était un tir désorganisé, je pouvais encore les éviter.

– Et vous les avez tous vaincus comme ça ? Les cinq mille soldats ? Même en allant très vite, se débarrasser d'autant de monde, c'est très long ! Difficile de tenir le rythme assez longtemps !

– En fait, on ne les a pas vraiment tous vaincus… Tout le plan résidait sur la désorganisation. Au bout de très peu de temps, tous les soldats étaient paniqués et incapables de se battre correctement. A partir de là, le combat était déjà finit : ne pouvant battre en retraite, plus de la moitié des hommes se sont jetés dans la rivière et ont fuit, ou bien se sont rendus. Ils étaient tellement effrayés qu'ils auraient été incapables de se battre à nouveau contre nous. Le seigneur n'a jamais pu convaincre assez d'hommes pour lever une nouvelle armée.

Mei Ling était époustouflée : en étant à mille contre un, ils avaient réussis à gagner une bataille en quelques minutes, et en plus, les soldats qui s'étaient rendus étaient persuadés qu'ils avaient échappés à un destin bien pire alors que s'ils s'étaient correctement battus, ils auraient gagnés. Et puis, le choix d'un terrain propice, la préparation, l'utilisation parfaite des ressources disponibles… Un chef-d'œuvre tactique, en somme.

– Et… C'est toi qui as créé ce plan tout seul ? demanda-t-elle.

Grue sourit légèrement et détourna le regard. Mei Ling savait qu'il n'était pas du genre à se vanter.

– Oui, finit-il par dire. Mais la réalisation est beaucoup plus difficile que l'invention…

– Et alors ! Tu faisais aussi partie de la réalisation, non ?

Grue ne répondit rien. Mei Ling commençait à trouver qu'il était plus fort que ce qu'elle s'était imaginé. Elle demanda :

– Et les villageois savent que c'est grâce à toi que la bataille à été gagnée ?

– Et bien… Pas vraiment, en fait…

– Mais c'est toi qui…

– Arrête, Mei Ling ! coupa sèchement l'oiseau.

Apparemment, Grue n'appréciait pas les louanges de Mei Ling.

– C'était un travail d'équipe. Les Cinq Cyclones ont toujours travaillé en équipe. Quand on gagne une victoire, les gens se souviennent plus de la victoire que de la façon dont ça s'est passé. Si le plan est parfait et qu'on perd, ça reste une défaite. Les Cinq Cyclones n'ont pas été créés pour leur gloire personnelle, ils ont été créés pour défendre les innocents.

Les paroles de Grue venaient du fond du cœur. Mei Ling tenta de le regarder dans les yeux, mais il détournait le regard. Il semblait submergé par l'émotion. Mei Ling se demanda même s'il n'était pas sur le point de pleurer.

– Je ne vaux pas plus que les autres, Mei Ling. Je ne suis même pas sûr de valoir autant…

Grue semblait pris d'une grosse crise de confiance. Mei Ling ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

– Ne dit pas ça, Wanki…

Il prit une grande inspiration et baissa la tête. Il dit, la voix tremblotante :

– A côté de Tigresse, je ne suis rien…

Mei Ling s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Elle lui dit d'un ton réconfortant :

– Moi, je sais ce que tu vaux. Et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Grue ne bougeait plus. Mei Ling senti qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, qu'il réfléchissait beaucoup. Trop même. La seule fois qu'elle l'avait vu dans cet état, c'était juste avant qu'il quitte l'Académie de Lee Da.

– Je regrette que tu sois parti. J'aurais voulu que tu reste à mes côtés.

Grue ne répondit pas, comme il en avait pris l'habitude. Mei Ling savait qu'elle l'avait mit dans une position difficile avec ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Mais il fallait qu'elle se rapproche de lui. Il fallait qu'il ait confiance en elle. A son grand étonnement, il finit par lui répondre :

– J'aurais peut-être dû rester…

Les yeux de Mei Ling s'ouvrirent en grand. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il avouerait ça un jour.

– Peut-être que là-bas on avait plus besoin de moi qu'ici. J'ai peut-être fait une erreur…

Pourquoi est-ce que Grue se sentait obligé de lui dire ça ? Est-ce que c'était parce qu'il regrettait que la vie soit devenue impossible à l'académie de Lee Da alors qu'il y avait vécu ? Est-ce qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle et que maintenant, il regrettait d'avoir perdu tant de temps ? Des tonnes de questions tournaient dans sa tête.

Au bout d'un moment, Grue l'écarta et reprit les rouleaux qu'il avait amassés.

– Il faut que j'y aille. J'ai une tonne de truc à relire avant de me coucher.

Mei Ling le regarda mettre les rouleaux sous son bras et s'éloigner. Il évitait son regard. Elle resta immobile pendant tout le temps qu'il mit à atteindre la porte en bois. Enfin, il sortit et disparu de sa vue.

Mei Ling senti quelque chose sur son visage qui la gênait. Elle s'essuya la joue et, à sa grande surprise, une larme coula dans sa main.


	12. Etats d'Ames

**Etats d'âmes**

**Jason-Kinuta-Voohress:**Il y a une chose de bien avec Grue, c'est que c'est un personnage tellement secondaire qu'on peut inventer pas mal de choses sur lui.

Je vais peut-être me faire quelques ennemis avec ce chapitre... Mais il faut bien mettre un peu de piquant dans ses histoires...

* * *

Deux jours de plus passèrent. La situation devenait de plus en plus oppressante. Yàn ne s'était plus manifesté depuis l'embuscade, ce qui n'avait pas du tout eu pour effet de détendre l'atmosphère. Car plus le temps passait, plus les autres pensaient qu'il y avait de chances que Yàn attaque. Alors tous, à part Po bien entendu, étaient inquiets. En fait, Mei Ling se demandait si elle pourrait supporter longtemps cette ambiance exécrable, d'autant plus que Tigresse ne la lâchait pas.

Décidément, Mei Ling avait beau en faire un maximum pour aider Po, Shifu et les cinq cyclones, Tigresse en avait toujours après elle. Elle était peut-être moins méfiante qu'au premier jour, mais où que Mei Ling aille, elle sentait que Tigresse la suivait. Et c'est bien ça qui l'embêtait le plus, car elle ne pouvait faire un travail correct tant qu'elle lui collait aux basques. Au fond, l'attitude que les autres avaient à son égard n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis le début. Sur ce point là, Mei Ling avait plutôt échouée…

En fait, tout n'était pas resté immobile depuis son arrivée. Grue avait beaucoup changé. Trop, même. La conversation qu'elle avait eue avec lui au Palais de Jade lui semblait si lointaine maintenant. Depuis, Grue s'était muré dans le silence le plus total. Lui qui semblait si ouvert à elle quand elle était arrivée était devenu complètement muet. Il ne parlait plus que pour s'excuser d'avoir heurté quelqu'un ou pour demander le sel. Il avait l'air profondément perturbé. A l'entraînement, il était moins rapide, avait moins de réflexes. Ce ne pouvait pas être uniquement à cause de la menace créée par Yàn. Il avait quelque chose d'autre en tête, Et Mei Ling savait ce que c'était.

Elle avait souvent vu des gens amoureux. Beaucoup à l'académie de Lee Da avaient vu leur niveau chuter car ils étaient tombés amoureux et étaient devenus incapables de se concentrer. Mei Ling retrouvait chez Grue les mêmes choses qu'elle avait vues chez ces gens. Il était amoureux, elle en était sûre.

Mais il fallait qu'elle en soit sûre…

* * *

La nuit froide était tombée depuis déjà plusieurs heures sur la Vallée de la Paix. Il y avait toujours une épaisse couche de neige sur les flancs des montagnes où étaient posés les baraquements, où les guerriers du Palais de Jade dormaient paisiblement.

La porte d'entrée du bâtiment s'ouvrit lentement. Grue apparu dans l'ouverture. Il faisait bien attention de ne pas aller trop vite pour ne pas faire de bruit. Quand il eut finit d'ouvrir la porte, il sortit à l'extérieur et marcha d'un pas léger en contemplant la Lune. Elle était belle et resplendissante, sa lumière éclairait la vallée et permettait d'y voir encore assez bien. Le vent d'hiver soufflait légèrement, ce qui obligeait l'oiseau à agiter un peu les ailes pour se réchauffer. Chacun de ses pas laissait une empreinte dans la neige, mais celles-ci étaient fines et peu profondes. Grue était très léger, comme tous les oiseaux. Il marcha ainsi jusqu'au pêcher où Oogway avait l'habitude d'aller, là même où il était disparu, emporté par une nuée de feuilles de pêcher… Grue s'y arrêta, et resta immobile à côté de l'arbre pendant de longues minutes, les yeux perdus dans le lointain.

Tout d'un coup, il entendit un bruit derrière lui. Un bruit léger, mais lourd. Très lourd. Grue devina instantanément de quoi il s'agissait.

– Po, dit-il faiblement, il faut que tu travaille encore ton mode camouflage…

Po se releva de derrière le rocher où il s'était caché. Malgré qu'il ait fait des progrès, un peu, dans l'infiltration et l'art de rester silencieux, il était bien trop lourd pour pouvoir espérer passer inaperçu dans des étendues de neige. Il était un peu gêné d'avoir été découvert, mais pas beaucoup. En tout cas, moins que ce que l'on pouvait attendre de quelqu'un qui avait suivit sans lui dire un ami qui désirait être seul.

– Hé hé… rigola-t-il doucement. J'ai encore du travail à faire, mais je suis sûr que je vais bientôt arriver à…

Il remarqua que Grue ne le regardait pas, ce qui le fit se taire. Grue regardait au loin, comme s'il fixait un point dans les montagnes éloignées. Po s'approcha de lui. Il se frotta les bras avec les mains :

– Il gèle à mort ! C'est pas vraiment la saison pour faire une sortie nocturne !

Po s'arrêta à un mètre de Grue et s'assit. Il patienta moins de trente secondes en regardant alternativement l'oiseau et le pêcher sans feuilles avant de parler :

– Je me pose une question : est-ce qu'Oogway aurait pu mourir en hiver ? Parce qu'il n'y a plus de feuilles de pêcher en cette saison. Il serait mort comment, alors ? Emporté par une tempête de neige ? C'est moins poétique…

Grue ne bougeait pas d'un poil. Il était dans le même état que ces deux derniers jours : plongé dans une profonde réflexion, perdu dans ses pensées. Po ne poursuivit pas sa réflexion sur la mort d'Oogway, et regarda autre part. Ses yeux étaient maintenant fixés vers les étoiles. Le ciel était dégagé et on les voyait très bien ce soir là.

– Je me demande si quelqu'un a déjà compté toutes les étoiles qu'il y a dans le ciel… Si ça n'a pas été fait, il faudrait le faire. Il y en a tellement… Ça devrait être long.

Grue ne répondait toujours pas. Les tentatives d'entame de conversation de Po étaient bien trop maladroites pour espérer lui décrocher un mot. Alors le panda resta silencieux. Une minute. Deux minutes. Et Grue ne bougeait toujours pas. Po commençait à s'ennuyer et il avait froid, alors il se décida à partir. Mais avant, il fit une dernière tentative pour faire parler l'oiseau :

– Si tu veux, je te laisse. Il… se fait tard et… Enfin, plutôt tôt, minuit doit être passé. En même temps, le soleil se couche tôt, alors je sais plus trop quelle heure il est… Mais dans ce cas, ça voudrait dire qu'on serait demain, enfin. Enfin, non, on serait aujourd'hui, techniquement, on ne peut pas être demain, mais...

Po sentit qu'il commençait à s'enliser. Alors il coupa court à la discussion.

– J'y vais, bonne nuit.

Le panda se retourna et parti à grande enjambées vers les baraquements. Au bout de quatre pas, il entendit derrière lui :

– Non, reste là, Po.

Po s'arrêta net, puis fit demi-tour et se rassit à sa place. Il semblait que Grue soit enfin apte à lui parler. Mais cela n'arriva pas. Alors le panda prit donc la décision de faire le premier pas :

– Tu ne dis plus grand chose en ce moment…

Grue semblait s'attendre à cette remarque. Il regarda Po et lui répondit sans équivoque :

– Ça tourbillonne un peu dans ma tête en ce moment. Je pense à plein de choses. A beaucoup trop de choses… Alors je suis loin d'être libre dans mon esprit. Je m'excuse d'avoir si peu parlé ces derniers temps, mais… Ces choses valent le coup que j'y réfléchisse.

Le fait que Grue aligne cinq phrases à la suite était surprenant. Po venait de réussir là où Mei Ling avait échoué ces deux derniers jours.

– Alors, tu ne fais que réfléchir, c'est tout ? demanda Po.

– Non, répondit Grue. Évidemment non.

Grue poussa un long et profond soupir. Il se retourna de nouveau vers les montagnes glacées lointaines et dit profondément :

– Je n'arrête pas de repenser à ce qui s'est passé il y a vingt deux ans. Je repense à ce moment où j'ai fait cette rencontre avec Maître Shifu et Tigresse, dans cette tempête de neige. Je repense à la démonstration que Tigresse a faite. Et j'y repense tout le temps…

Grue s'arrêta pour souffler. Il tremblait un peu de froid. Pourtant, Grue était capable de surmonter des températures bien plus basses que celle là, il s'était entrainé pour supporter les conditions les plus dantesques. En fait, il semblait plutôt ressentir son récit.

– Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ce jour là… Je ne comprends pas comment, ni pourquoi les choses se sont passées comme ça. Et aujourd'hui, tout ça me retombe dessus. Tout aurait pu être différent. Tellement différent…

Grue regardait maintenant ses pieds. Il semblait malheureux. S'il ne cessait de penser à ce jour là, c'est qu'il devait regretter ce qu'il avait fait. Maintenant, ce qu'il avait en tête ne faisait plus aucun doute.

– Il y a quelque chose entre toi et Mei Ling, c'est ça ? demanda Po. Je me trompe peut-être, mais...

– Ça n'est pas si simple, Po.

– Il faut que tu lui parle, Grue ! Elle t'aime bien, tu l'aimes bien, ça ne peut que bien se passer !

– Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais plus rien…

Po soupira. Grue était bien trop dérangé dans son esprit pour pouvoir le raisonner. Po avait de plus en plus froid. Il était pressé de rentrer.

– Je… Je crois que je vais partir, Po, dit Grue, la voix tremblante à cause du froid.

– Ah ! Enfin ! Parce que je commençai à avoir franchement froid…

– Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Je vais partir de la Vallée de la Paix.

– Hein ?! Comment ça !?

– Quand tout ça sera fini, je vais m'en aller. Je vais vous laisser et je continuerai tout seul.

– Mais… Non ! Mais… Pourquoi ?! Il faut pas que tu partes !

Po essayait de regarder Grue dans les yeux, mais son regard fuyait sans cesse.

– Ici, les gens qui ont besoin d'aide l'obtiennent tout de suite. On est tout le temps là pour les protéger, et on y arrive très bien. Tellement bien que les gens sont heureux, et qu'ils n'ont presque plus peur, car ils ont les Cinq Cyclones, le Grand Maître Shifu et le Dragon Guerrier. De là ou je viens, les habitants n'ont personne pour les protéger. Si même les élèves de l'académie de Kung Fu de Lee Da s'en vont, qui pourra les aider ? Il faut que j'y aille.

Po n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il entendait.

– Mais… On est une équipe ! Tu ne peux pas partir tant qu'on est une équipe !

– Mais Po, si Maître Shifu nous a appris le Kung Fu, ce n'est uniquement pour qu'on se batte ! C'est aussi pour qu'on propage ce savoir dans le monde entier. Oogway est mort, et Maître Shifu se fait vieux. Il faut qu'on prenne la relève. Et moi, je veux la prendre maintenant.

– Shifu a encore des tas de choses à nous apprendre !

– Oui, mais on n'a jamais finit d'apprendre le Kung Fu. Je n'aurai peut-être jamais son niveau, il est possible que mon apprentissage ne se finisse jamais, même si j'ai obtenu le titre de maître. Et puis, je suis un oiseau, et Shifu est un panda roux…

Po ne comprenait pas.

– Et alors ?

– Il connait plein de techniques pour les oiseaux, mais comme ça n'en est pas un, il ne peut pas être le meilleur instructeur. Il faut que j'apprenne par moi-même…

Po était choqué. C'était bien que la première fois qu'il entendait un des cinq cyclones envisager la possibilité d'être séparé des autres. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait même osé parler de la possibilité de mourir au combat. Alors, que Grue dise tout d'un coup qu'il veuille partir… Ça lui faisait un énorme choc.

Grue se retourna et repartit vers là d'où il était venu. Il regarda brièvement le panda et lui dit :

– Il est grand temps d'aller se coucher, Po. J'ai l'impression que ça va bouger demain. Alors il faut se reposer.

L'oiseau passa devant Po qui le suivit. Il cherchait les mots pour le convaincre de changer d'avis.

* * *

Mei Ling vit le panda et la grue s'éloigner vers les baraquements. Po parlait à l'autre, mais ils étaient maintenant trop loin pour qu'elle puisse les entendre. Elle descendit de l'arbre où elle s'était cachée avec la dextérité et la souplesse qui était la sienne. Elle n'avait eu aucun mal à sortir de sa chambre et à les suivre sans se faire remarquer. Elle n'avait pas raté un mot de l'échange qui avait eu lieu, et ce qu'elle avait entendu l'intéressait au plus au point. Cela confirmait tous les soupçons qu'elle avait accumulés jusqu'ici : Grue était amoureux d'elle.

Elle commença à se diriger vers les baraquements. Elle allait bientôt se coucher, mais il lui restait quelque chose à faire avant.

Elle était toujours embêtée par Tigresse. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de la suivre, ça mettait en péril sa mission. Mais Mei Ling avait trouvé un plan pour qu'elle arrête. Un plan où elle aurait besoin d'un peu d'aide.

La chatte des montagnes entra dans le bâtiment, mais au lieu d'aller vers les chambres, elle partit à l'opposé, vers les toilettes. Elle traversa silencieusement le couloir qui y menait et y entra. Ce n'était pas des toilettes de luxe, mais c'était bien moins pire que ce qu'elle avait connu à l'académie de Lee Da, l'odeur était bien plus supportable ici. Mei Ling fouilla entre les lattes du plancher. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle trouva une légère fente qui lui permit, en grattant avec ses griffes, de soulever la latte contre le mur du fond, découvrant la terre qu'il y avait en dessous, et se mit à creuser. La terre était humide, ce qui lui permettait de creuser vite et bien. Elle finit par toucher quelque chose de dur. Elle sortit l'objet de terre et l'essuya avec ses mains. C'était un rouleau de papier rangé dans un tube protecteur. Mei Ling sortit le rouleau du tube et le déroula. Il y était écrit « en attente d'instructions ».

Cette cachette était la meilleure qui soit. Le rouleau avait été placé dans un trou situé contre le mur, dans la terre et à la base du mur en bois, de telle façon que quelqu'un pouvait glisser un objet dans un trou à l'extérieur, et quelqu'un d'autre le récupérer à l'intérieur. Elle l'avait creusé avant même la première rencontre entre Yàn et les guerriers du Palais de Jade. Ça n'avait pas été simple de le faire sans alerter ceux à l'intérieur du bâtiment, mais au final, ça avait été une excellente idée : sans ce trou, elle n'aurait pas put continuer à communiquer avec l'extérieur avec Tigresse qui la surveillait. Et maintenant, ça allait lui être utile.

Elle prit le pinceau et le flacon d'encre qui étaient également dans le tube, et elle écrit quelques instructions précises en dessous des mots déjà inscrits. Quand elle eut finit, elle reposa le rouleau à l'intérieur du tube et le replaça dans le trou qu'elle reboucha avec soin. Puis elle replaça la latte de plancher de telle manière qu'il était impossible de s'apercevoir qu'elle avait été déplacée. Puis elle se releva et partit se coucher. Demain, elle allait devoir se battre.


	13. Déjeuner en Ville

**Déjeuner en Ville**

**Jason-Kinuta-Voorhess :**Original comme idée ! Dans cette histoire, je n'ai pas inventé énormément de choses sur le passé de Grue, mais dans un premier temps, j'avais imaginé qu'en fait, Grue avait été viré de l'Académie de Lee Da après seulement 3 mois, et qu'il avait ensuite été entrainé par un castor ancien disciple d'Oogway un peu dingue, et ce sans jamais le dire à Shifu et aux autres ! Mais cette histoire était trop longue, alors j'ai écrit celle-ci qui n'a aucun rapport.

Pour revenir sur le fait que Grue soit un personnage complètement secondaire, j'ai moi même une théorie selon laquelle j'estime que Dreamworks aurait put se contenter d'un seul personnage pour les 5 cyclones tellement, à part Tigresse, les autres sont inutiles (si je ne m'abuse, le seul moment où il y en a un qui fait quelque chose de significatif dans le scénario, c'est quand Grue ramène les autres après la défaite contre Tai Lung, le reste n'étant que du combat et des gags).

Voilà, un peu long comme réponse, mais comme j'avais des trucs à dire...

* * *

Mei Ling était ravie ce matin là. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi, elle aurait plutôt du être stressée et sous pression vu ce qui l'attendait. C'était sans doute parce le plan allait enfin arriver à son terme. Elle retraça dans sa tête l'ensemble des étapes qui s'étaient assez bien déroulé jusque là.

Mei Ling était resté à l'écart de l'armée de Yàn pour éviter que qui que ce soit ne puisse se douter qu'elle en faisait partie. Ensuite, Yàn s'était découvert aux yeux des gardiens de la Vallée de la Paix. Grue s'était rendu compte que c'était un acte idiot, vu qu'il est plus facile de préparer une attaque quand l'ennemi n'est même pas au courant de son existence, mais il ne pouvait pas savoir que ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour que Mei Ling puisse s'insérer dans le groupe. Il était beaucoup plus facile pour elle de se proposer chez quelqu'un qui avait besoin d'aide.

Mei Ling n'avait eu qu'à faire comme si elle voulait combattre Yàn, et comme elle avait connu Grue et que c'était une experte en Kung Fu, les autres n'avaient pu que l'accepter. Sauf Tigresse… Mei Ling se demandait si elle doutait d'elle par intuition ou simplement parce que Tigresse ne faisait pas confiance aux inconnus. Et comme Tigresse l'empêchait d'agir, elle avait prit contact une première fois avec Yàn pour lui dire que tout ne se passait pas comme prévu. Yàn avait alors organisé l'attaque d'un convoi de marchand pour forcer les guerriers du Palais de Jade de resserrer les liens, ce qui aurait pu permettre à Mei Ling de se rapprocher un peu plus de son objectif. Mais Tigresse n'avait pas changé d'attitude…

Sauf que dans le même temps, Grue était tombé amoureux d'elle. Mei Ling s'était rapproché de lui et cette stratégie était allée au-delà de ses espérances. Mei Ling était maintenant certaine qu'il ne pourrait rien lui refuser, et elle avait bien l'intention d'en profiter. C'était une attitude très fourbe, mais Mei Ling était capable de tout pour arriver à ses fins. Il y a 22 ans, quand elle était à l'académie avec Grue, elle n'avait pas du tout cet état d'esprit, mais elle avait beaucoup changé depuis. Et ça, heureusement les autres l'ignoraient. Yàn le disait souvent : « toute guerre est fondée sur la tromperie ». Cette phrase n'avait jamais été aussi juste…

Mei Ling profita du petit déjeuner pour exécuter la première phase de son nouveau plan. Elle se mit à côté de Grue et lui glissa à l'oreille de façon à ce que personne d'autre ne l'entende :

– T'en a pas marre de cette ambiance ? C'est oppressant !

Grue semblait ne pas comprendre. Il jeta un regard interrogateur :

– Oui, évidemment… Mais c'est normal, on est en guerre !

– Tu ne voudrais pas sortir d'ici ? Juste le temps d'un déjeuner, après l'entrainement, tous les deux ? Histoire de faire un break.

L'oiseau fit un bond. Il était étonné, voire même choqué.

– Mais on ne peut pas partir, c'est complètement inconscient ! Il faut qu'on reste groupé !

– Si on s'en va discrètement, on peut partir sans que personne ne nous voie ! Et Yàn ne s'attend pas du tout à ce qu'on aille en ville, il ne se hasardera pas dans une attaque qu'il n'aurait pas bien préparée ! Et si on ne s'éternise pas, il n'y aura pas de danger…

Grue restait bouche bée face à cette proposition inattendue. C'était quitte ou double : ou bien Grue avait suffisamment confiance en elle et il la suivait, ou bien il hésitait encore et il refusait. Mais s'il était amoureux d'elle, il ne pourrait pas refuser. L'oiseau hésitait. Il regardait autour de lui pour voir si quelqu'un les regardait. Il finit par lui murmurer :

– D'accord. Mais on fait très vite.

Jackpot ! Mei Ling se dit qu'elle devait avoir une bonne étoile qui veillait sur elle. Cependant, il lui restait quelque chose à régler.

– On va manger où ? Tu connais un endroit où on peut bien manger en ville ?

Po avait assuré à Mei Ling que son père était le meilleur cuisinier de la région, et Grue ignorait qu'elle connaissait son restaurant. Si elle avait vu juste, c'était surement cet endroit que Grue allait choisir. Mais il fallait que ce soit lui qui choisisse l'endroit, c'était très important.

– Tu ne connais pas le restaurant de M. Ping, le père de Po ? Si il y a un endroit où il faut aller en ville, c'est bien chez lui !

Mei Ling avait encore vu juste. La première phase de son plan avait parfaitement fonctionné. Cependant, la suite allait être beaucoup plus compliquée à négocier.

* * *

Mei Ling et Grue profitèrent d'un court moment de répits pour fausser compagnie aux autres. Grue connaissait par cœur les petits rituels de chacun, il ne lui avait pas été difficile de trouver le bon moment et le bon endroit pour partir sans se faire remarquer. Ils descendirent ensuite de la montagne par des chemins détournés. Il valait mieux qu'ils essayent de ne pas être vus, bien qu'il y ait de bonnes chances que ce soit inutile. En deux minutes, ils furent devant le restaurant de M. Ping. Il y avait peu de monde à l'intérieur, moins d'une dizaine de clients. Ce n'était pas étonnant : les habitants étaient au courant qu'un groupe de 300 guerriers était prêt à leur sauter dessus à tout instant, ce qui ne les engageait pas à sortir dehors. Mei Ling remarqua que Grue était très attentif et préoccupé. Il regardait dans tous les coins. Mei Ling se dit que c'était vraiment étonnant qu'elle ait réussit si facilement à le convaincre de venir.

Dès qu'ils entrèrent dans le restaurant, l'oie qui était au comptoir les aperçus.

– Oh ! Maître Grue ! cria-t-elle.

Il sortit par la petite porte à côté du comptoir et vint à leur rencontre. Grue commença :

– Monsieur Ping, vous…

– Comment va mon fils ? coupa M. Ping. Il n'est pas venu me voir depuis que ces brigands sont dans le coin !

– Il va très bien, Monsieur Ping, répondit l'oiseau. Nous n'avons toujours pas été personnellement attaqué, ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui.

– Mais je ne m'inquiète pas pour mon garçon ! C'est le meilleur ! C'est plutôt ces brigands…

– Ne vous en faîtes pas pour cela, Monsieur Ping, interrompit Mei Ling. Nous nous occupons de tout, vous ne serez pas mis en danger.

– Mais je n'ai pas peur d'être mis en danger ! Po viendra me sauver si ça arrivait ! Je m'inquiète pour ma clientèle : il y a de moins en moins de monde, si ça continue longtemps, je risque de mettre la clé sous la porte !

– Euh… Oui, oui, Monsieur Ping… dit Grue. Ce sera bientôt fini…

– J'espère bien ! J'ai besoin de clients ! Et c'est qui, celle-là ? Je ne l'ai encore jamais vue…

– C'est Mei Ling, répondit Grue gêné, elle est là pour nous aider… Nous prendrons deux soupes à l'ingrédient secret, on ne va pas rester longtemps…

Après que Grue se soit étonné que le prix de la soupe ait doublé et que l'oie ait prétexté qu'il n'avait plus les moyens de conserver les mêmes prix alors que eux avaient les moyens de payer, Mei Ling et Grue s'assirent à une table et mangèrent.

Ils ne se parlèrent pas. Mei Ling trouvait la soupe très bonne, mais ce qu'elle attendait l'empêchait de penser à autre chose. Elle avait une boule dans l'estomac. Elle n'avait jamais la pression avant un combat, mais celui qui se préparait était d'un autre genre. Au bout d'un long moment, l'oiseau finit par lui parler :

– Alors ?

Mei Ling releva la tête de son bol et le regarda bizarrement.

– Alors quoi ? dit-elle.

– Tu n'avais pas quelque chose à me dire ? Tu ne m'as pas amené là parce tu ne voulais pas que Tigresse ne soit pas là et que tu voulais me parler de quelque chose de personnel ?

Grue voyait juste, Mei Ling l'avait emmené ici pour quelque chose de spécial, mais c'était beaucoup plus compliqué que ça… Mei Ling se dit que c'était pour ça qu'il n'avait pas hésité à la suivre : il pensait qu'elle allait lui dire un truc important, et il voulait absolument savoir ce que c'était.

– Non… Pas spécialement… répondit-elle un peu maladroitement.

Mei Ling commençait à se dire que la situation commençait à se compliquer. Il fallait que les autres agissent rapidement. Si Grue commençait à avoir ne serait-ce qu'une once de soupçon, tout le plan pouvait tomber à l'eau.

– Moi, j'ai peut-être quelque chose à te dire, dit Grue.

Mei Ling le regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle n'avait pas envisagé que Grue profite de l'occasion pour lui dire quelque chose d'important. Allait-il lui avouer qu'il l'aimait ?

– Moi aussi, j'ai quelque chose à dire, dit une voix sarcastique derrière eux.

Les deux firent volte-face. Posé sur une table, Yàn les regardait avec un sourire éclatant. Ils se levèrent en un éclair et firent un grand bon en arrière. Il avait été très silencieux : Mei Ling, qui savait qu'il allait arriver, ne l'avait même pas entendu. Grue, en position de combat, le regarda avec haine. Il siffla avec son bec :

– Yàn…

L'aigle n'était qu'à trois mètres d'eux. Il prenait un immense risque en venant si près de Grue, mais il savait qu'il était le plus rapide : si on lui sautait dessus, il aurait le temps de s'envoler.

– Alors, mon vieil ami, glissa Yàn, comme on se retrouve ! Ça fait quoi ? Trois jours ! Le temps passe vite quand on s'amuse, non ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? demanda Grue. Tu sais très bien que je ne te rejoindrai pas !

– Oui, je le sais très bien, Wang Kiang Chue. Mais…

Il se retourna vers Mei Ling et la fixa. Elle n'avait pas spécifié dans son message cette partie du plan, elle ne savait pas quoi faire et elle était inquiète. En même temps, comme ça, elle ne pouvait pas avoir l'air de jouer un rôle.

– Ah ! Mei Ling ! s'exclama l'aigle. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais plus vue en personne ! Est-ce que j'aurais plus de chance avec toi ? Toi, tu sais ce qui s'est passé pendant toutes ces années…

Mei Ling était impressionnée. Yàn était un excellent acteur, il ne laissait pas du tout transparaître qu'il était de son côté. Mais ce qui l'impressionnait encore plus, c'était son regard : il lui faisait peur. Son sourire figé donnait à ses paroles une impression de folie, ses grands yeux la fixaient sans bouger : elle avait l'impression qu'il pouvait regarder à l'intérieur d'elle, qu'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées. C'était vraiment flippant.

– Alors, Mei Ling ? Poursuivit-il. Ça te tente ? Une petite…

En une fraction de seconde, une forme surgit par la porte d'entrée en sprintant à une vitesse astronomique, sauta sur une table et fit un immense bond vers l'aigle. C'était Tigresse. Elle avait dans les yeux une rage effroyable qui ferait fuir des centaines de guerriers aguerris. Avec un temps de réaction foudroyant, Yàn détendit ses ailes et se donna une impulsion avec la patte pour décoller.

La scène sembla se passer au ralentit : le saut de Tigresse était gigantesque, mais la vitesse d'envol de l'aigle était tout aussi phénoménale. Son sourire avait disparu de son visage et avait laissé sa place à une grimace, qui était plus une grimace due à l'effort soudain qu'à la peur. Finalement, le bond de Tigresse semblait être un poil trop court pour pouvoir retomber sur l'aigle, qui avait l'air de s'être suffisamment éloigné. Mais le félin détendit la patte gauche à la vitesse de l'éclair et réussit à le toucher du bout des doigts. Déséquilibré, Yàn dévia de sa trajectoire d'envol et vint heurter un des murs du restaurant. Il retomba douloureusement sur le sol en s'amortissant avec les ailes et les pattes comme il le pouvait, tandis que Tigresse, ne pouvant freiner suffisamment, vint s'écraser contre les tables et les chaises du restaurant. Elle se releva aussi vite que possible et se rua à nouveau vers son ennemi. Grue et Mei Ling n'avaient pas réagit assez vite : ils étaient restés stupéfaits, stupéfiés par l'apparition inattendue par de Tigresse. En plus, Mei Ling ne pouvait pas aider Yàn sans détruire sa couverture.

Tigresse sembla cette fois-ci en mesure de pouvoir attraper son adversaire : l'aigle était encore au sol quand elle n'était plus qu'à trois mètres de lui. Mais elle fut stoppée nette : sa jambe droite avait été attrapée par un des rares clients du restaurant. C'était un gros loup qui s'était caché sous sa cape, Mei Ling ne l'avait même pas remarqué en entrant, alors qu'elle le connaissait : il faisait partie de l'équipe de Yàn. Tigresse tomba pour la seconde fois au sol, ce qui permit à l'aigle de s'envoler. Dans le même temps, quatre autres loups entrèrent dans le restaurant et foncèrent vers eux. Mei Ling se dit que c'était le moment : elle prit deux adversaires, tandis que Grue prit les deux autres. Tigresse enragea : elle se retourna au sol, attrapa un des bras du loup, plaça sa jambe gauche sous son ventre et l'envoya voler par-dessus elle. Le loup passa au dessus du comptoir.

– AH ! cria M. Ping en évitant le loup qui démonta une étagère en retombant. Mon restaurant !

L'oie avait raison de s'alarmer : les combattants étaient en train de détruire les tables et les chaises à une vitesse effarante. Tigresse vint prêter main forte à ses deux alliés. Les loups étaient forts, mais ils n'étaient pas de taille face à ces maîtres. Ils furent très vite débordés.

Le loup qui était passé derrière le comptoir se releva, étourdit. M. Ping était en train de lui donner des coups de cuillère sur la tête.

– Sortez de mon restaurant ! ordonna-t-il.

– Bonne idée ! rétorqua le loup.

Il repoussa l'oie avec la main et bondit vers le champ de bataille. Il fonça dans le dos de Tigresse qui se battait seule contre trois assaillants et la repoussa en arrière.

– On dégage ! hurla le loup.

Les loups se ruèrent instantanément vers la porte. Mei Ling savait ce qu'elle devait faire pour que la dernière étape du plan se déroule comme prévu : elle fit mine d'avoir été bousculé par le loup qui était contre elle et retomba sur Grue qui la rattrapa, ce qui les éloigna des fuyards.

– Il ne faut pas les laisser partir ! s'écria Tigresse.

Elle s'élança vers les loups. L'un d'eux lança derrière lui un objet gros comme une pomme. Mei Ling savait ce que c'était : elle l'avait commandé. Mais elle ne se doutait pas que le timing serait si serré. D'autant plus que Tigresse ne l'avait pas vu, contrairement à Grue, dont les yeux s'exorbitèrent.

– C'est une grenade ?! demanda-t-il affolé.

– ATTETION ! hurla Mei Ling.

Elle se précipita vers Tigresse. Ce qu'elle faisait était extrêmement risqué, voire suicidaire, mais Mei Ling était déterminée à le faire. Elle entra en collision avec Tigresse qui eut le souffle coupé, et la poussa de toutes ses forces. Les deux félines roulèrent ensembles au sol sur plusieurs mètres avant de percuter un des murs. Tigresse tenta de se dégager de son étreinte.

– Mais qu'est ce que tu… commença Tigresse.

La grenade explosa et une grande déflagration remplit le restaurant. Les tables et les chaises s'envolèrent et vinrent percuter les malheureux guerriers qui se trouvaient là. Mei Ling savait quel genre de grenade c'était : une simple boule de céramique remplie de poudre. Son rayon d'action n'était pas très grand : elles devaient être assez loin pour ne pas être désintégrée. Une des tables en bois s'écrasa sur elles. Avec le choc, Mei Ling eut atrocement mal au dos, mais au moins, la table les protégeait des flammes.

En deux secondes, l'explosion s'arrêta, ne laissant derrière elle qu'un restaurant dévasté. Mei Ling avait les oreilles qui sifflaient à cause du bruit, et elle avait mal un peu partout. Ça ne semblait pas être le cas de Tigresse qui se releva en titubant et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle avait du mal à garder l'équilibre mais réussit à parvenir jusqu'à la sortie.

– Il ne faut pas les laisser s'échapper… siffla Tigresse entre ses dents.

Elle regarda dans la rue à gauche, puis à droite. Il n'y avait que des passants alertés par l'explosion, aucune trace des assaillants. Ils avaient largement eu le temps de fuir, il était inutile de tenter de les poursuivre. Tigresse se retourna et regarda à l'intérieur du magasin : au milieu du chaos, Grue et Mei Ling étaient resté au sol entre les débris, tandis que M. Ping contemplait son restaurant avec épouvante.

– Mon restaurant ! gémissait-il.

Mei Ling et Grue étaient en train de se relever. Ils ne semblaient pas avoir de blessures graves, ils étaient juste étourdis et fébriles.

– Tout va bien ? demanda Mei Ling inquiète. Personne n'est blessé ?

Tigresse se dirigea vers elle et l'attrapa par le col. Mei Ling tenta de se débattre mais la poigne de Tigresse était surpuissante.

– Tigresse, qu'est-ce que… débuta Mei Ling.

– A quoi tu joues, Mei Ling ?! s'écria Tigresse hors d'elle. Pourquoi tu es venue ici avec Grue ?!

– Moi et Wanki on est venu ici parce qu'on en a marre de te voir nous suivre ! Mais apparemment, on ne peut aller nulle part sans que tu sois sur notre dos !

– Du calme, du calme… dit Grue en tentant d'apaiser la situation.

– Tu l'as attiré dans un piège ! poursuivit Tigresse sans lui prêter attention. Tu l'as emmené pour le tuer !

– Je ne veux pas vous tuer ! répondit Mei Ling. Je t'ai même sauvé la vie !

– Mais les loups se sont enfuis !

– HÉ OH ! cria Grue.

L'oiseau se glissa entre les deux et les sépara avec ses grandes ailes. Les deux félines haletaient de colère et se fusillaient des yeux. Grue, lui, restait calme. Régler ce genre de crise entre deux de ses amis était sa spécialité.

– Ces loups étaient super entrainés et super organisés, dit-il. Ils avaient même de la poudre. Il est normal qu'on n'ait pas pu les attraper.

– Pourquoi tu l'as suivie ?! interrogea Tigresse. Tu savais que ça allait mal tourner !

– Non, je ne le savais pas, dit fermement Grue. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils oseraient nous attaquer sans avoir tout planifié auparavant. Et je n'avais pas vu ces loups quand Yàn a présenté ses hommes, ils devaient être cachés. Yàn est encore mieux organisé que ce que je pensais…

– Mais Mei Ling… poursuivit Tigresse.

– Elle t'a sauvé la vie, Tigresse, coupa Grue.

Ces mots clouèrent Tigresse sur place. Ses lèvres tressaillaient, elle tentait de rétorquer quelque chose, mais elle n'y arrivait pas.

– Bon, rentrons, ordonna l'oiseau. Il ne faudrait pas que quelque chose d'autre nous arrive.

Grue partit vers la sortie, suivi immédiatement par Mei Ling, tandis que Tigresse cherchait toujours ses mots.

– Et mon restaurant ?! demanda M. Ping. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, moi ?!

– Euh… dit Grue. On s'occupera de vous plus tard, ne vous en faites pas !

L'oie enfouit sa tête dans ses mains et commença à pleurer. Quand Mei Ling et Grue parvinrent et la sortie, Tigresse finit par les rejoindre.

Au fond, se dit Mei Ling, tout s'était bien mieux déroulé que prévu.


	14. Soupe aux Oeufs et aux Brocolis

**Soupe aux œufs et aux brocolis**

J'adore ce titre... Gros chapitre en perspective, plus de 4000 mots.

* * *

– Mais qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête ?! Vous êtes complètement inconscients !

Shifu ne décolérait pas. Il était en train de réprimander Mei Ling, Tigresse et Grue depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Pourtant, il parvenait à rester calme et posé : il avait un grand contrôle de soi. Grue s'était chargé seul de tout lui expliquer. Il n'avait pas cherché à enjoliver les choses ou à minimiser la gravité de ses actions. Les autres avaient été étonnés, Grue était d'habitude le dernier à prendre des risques. Ils étaient aussi étonnés que Yàn ait attaqué de la sorte, et son utilisation de la poudre ne les avaient pas laissé indifférents : ça leur rappelait le Seigneur Shen, de mauvais souvenirs… Mais ce qui les avait le plus étonnés, c'était le sauvetage de Mei Ling. Pourtant, elle et Tigresse se regardaient de travers depuis le début de l'entrevue.

– Nous nous excusons, Grand Maître, dit Grue en s'inclinant devant Shifu. C'était une mauvaise décision, je l'avoue.

– Oui, Grand Maître Shifu, nous nous excusons, compléta Mei Ling.

Tous regardèrent Tigresse, attendant que, comme les autres l'avaient fait, elle s'excuse. Sauf que Tigresse n'était pas de ce genre.

– Alors, Tigresse ? demanda autoritairement Shifu.

– Je n'ai rien à me reprocher, dit Tigresse avec la fierté qui était la sienne. Je les ai suivis, parfaitement consciente qu'ils étaient en danger.

– Tigresse ! réprima Shifu. Tu devais les empêcher de partir, pas les espionner ! Toi aussi, tu es fautive.

– Oui, maître Shifu, dit-elle en s'inclinant à son tour. Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir suivi vos conseils.

Tigresse n'avait pas tenu tête à Shifu. Mei Ling avait remarqué que Shifu était la personne que Tigresse respectait le plus, et de loin. Ils restèrent ainsi inclinés jusqu'à ce que Shifu déclare :

– Bien. Mais ne faites plus jamais ça. On reste ensemble, pas de dispersion, d'accord ?

– Oui maître, répondirent tous les autres en cœur.

Avant que tous ne s'en aillent, Mei Ling prit la parole :

– Maître Shifu, c'est moi qui suit la cause de ce désastre. Si je peux faire quelque chose pour me faire pardonner…

– Mei Ling, même si c'est toi qui a proposé à Grue de venir, lui et Tigresse sont tout aussi fautifs de t'avoir suivie… objecta Shifu.

– Je voudrai quand même faire quelque chose pour vous… J'ai déjà mangé, je pourrai vous faire la cuisine, non ?

– La cuisine ! s'exclama Tigresse. Mais… Elle peut nous empoisonner !

Mei Ling était agacée. Malgré le fait qu'elle l'ait sauvée, Tigresse doutait encore d'elle. N'arriverait-elle jamais à la convaincre ?

– Mais, Tigresse ! intervint Po. Elle vient de te sauver la vie, tu peux bien lui laisser te faire à manger !

Tigresse n'était pas convaincue. Elle fixait Mei Ling, essayant de déceler quelque chose dans ses yeux. Mei Ling se dit qu'il fallait qu'elle intervienne, même si ça pouvait compromettre ses chances de réussite :

– Tigresse, si tu le veux, tu peux me regarder cuisiner, voire même m'aider. Moi, je veux juste faire quelque chose pour me faire pardonner.

Tigresse ne décrochait pas du regard. Décidément, elle essayait vraiment de décrypter tout ce qu'elle disait pour y trouver quelque chose à redire. Finalement, elle céda :

– Maître Shifu, ce n'est pas à moi de décider de qui fait la cuisine ou pas. C'est à vous de décider.

Shifu réfléchit. Il ne mit pas longtemps à répondre :

– Si c'est bon, c'est d'accord.

Mei Ling avait prévu de faire un plat spécial, mais juste avant de parler, elle se ravisa. Elle se mit à réfléchir : un autre plat lui vint en tête, un autre plat qui changeait quelque chose, qui lui ouvrait d'autres portes.

– Je vais vous faire ma spécialité : la soupe aux œufs et aux brocolis !

– Ah non, pas ça ! s'écria Grue. Je déteste ça !

– Ah non, Grue ! Tu sais très bien que c'est le plat que je sais le mieux cuisiner ! La majorité des personne à qui je le fait me dise que c'est excellent, ce n'est pas de ma faute si toi tu n'aimes pas. Et puis, toi aussi tu as déjà mangé.

Grue la regarda de travers.

– Bon, si tu veux… Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te dire « Oh ! Comme c'est délicieux !»

– Ne t'en fait pas, je n'y compte pas !

* * *

Peu après, tous s'étaient réunis dans la salle à manger. Comme Po ne cuisinait pas comme il en avait l'habitude, il proposa aux autres de jouer aux cartes.

– J'ai été minable la dernière fois, expliqua-t-il. Il faut que j'continue à m'entrainer si j'veux pas devenir nul !

Il sortit le jeu de cartes et le posa sur la table. Il pointa tour à tour toutes les personnes qui étaient autour de la table en disant :

– Mante, Vipère, Grue, Tigresse et Singe, vous jouez avec moi.

Seul Tigresse n'était pas d'accord, elle protesta en se levant :

– Non, moi je ne joue pas, j'ai d'autres choses à faire.

– Oh, allez, Tigresse ! dit Po. Plus on est, mieux c'est ! Et puis, c'est pas marrant quand tu ne joues pas. C'est drôle de te voir…

Po s'arrêta net sans finir sa phrase. Tigresse patienta un peu avant de dire :

– De me voir quoi ?

– Non rien… tenta de rectifier Po.

– Po !

Po tergiversa avant de répondre. Il sentait qu'il avait fait une gaffe. Il finit par dire :

– Perdre…

Tigresse le regarda, offusquée. Po était très gêné. Tout en ne le lâchant pas des yeux, Tigresse prit la chaise derrière elle et se rassit.

– Juste une petite partie et je m'en vais, dit-elle déterminée.

Du Tigresse tout craché, pensa Mei Ling. Incapable d'ignorer la moindre petite offense. C'était une grande guerrière, mais elle avait encore des progrès à faire.

Mei Ling avait déjà joué à des jeux de cartes avec les membres de l'académie, qui étaient en grande partie des tricheurs invétérés. Les parties se résumaient souvent à « celui qui triche le mieux gagne ». Mei Ling vit le jeu de carte posé sur la table juste à côté d'elle.

Tout à coup, une idée lui vint. Une idée folle et audacieuse qui pouvait lui éviter bien des ennuis. Juste avant que Po ne prenne le jeu de carte, elle posa sa main dessus.

– Je peux distribuer ? demanda-t-elle gentiment

– Euh… O… Oui, répondit le panda.

Mei Ling retourna le paquet et regarda rapidement les cartes.

– C'est un jeu très ancien… fit-elle remarquer.

– Il parait que c'est Oogway qui l'a ramené d'une province reculée il y a très longtemps, répondit Po. Il est très précieux !

Mei Ling mélangea les cartes et les distribua à une vitesse exceptionnelle. Quand elle eut finit, elle posa les cartes qui restaient devant elle et regarda Tigresse. Elle avait les yeux plus ouverts que d'habitude, mais elle ne laissait pas transparaitre grand-chose. Et pourtant ! Avec le jeu que Mei Ling lui avait servi, elle avait de quoi s'exciter. Mei Ling s'était arrangée pour lui donner le meilleur jeu possible, de quoi faire en sorte que Tigresse quitte la partie le plus tard possible. Car Mei Ling était très habile avec les cartes, elle avait de l'expérience et de la dextérité : ses adversaires avaient toujours été des tricheurs professionnels, pourquoi ne le serait-elle pas devenue elle aussi ?

– Bon, moi je vais cuisiner, déclara Mei Ling. Tigresse, tu viens avec moi ?

Tigresse était tellement plongée dans son jeu qu'elle n'entendit presque pas ce que Mei Ling lui avait dit.

– Euh… bafouilla-t-elle.

Elle hésita, les yeux rivés sur son jeu. Elle semblait être prise dans un conflit intérieur. Elle se décida en disant :

– Je suis en train de jouer, Mei Ling. Je te rejoindrai plus tard.

Mei Ling était pleinement satisfaite. Il n'y avait presque plus rien qui la séparait de la victoire.

Elle entra dans la cuisine qui était juste à côté de la pièce. C'était une recette qui prenait normalement un bon quart d'heure pour préparer. Il ne lui faudrait pas plus de trois minutes en allant à fond. C'était suffisant pour qu'elle ne soit pas dérangée. Elle passa rapidement en revue les ingrédients qui lui fallait : œufs, brocolis, huile, sauce soja, épices… Que des ingrédients de base qu'elle n'aurait aucun mal à trouver dans la cuisine. Elle attrapa le couteau et un gros bouquet de brocoli, et le découpa à toute vitesse. Bien qu'elle doive se dépêcher, elle ne devait pas se louper dans la recette : la soupe se devait d'être délicieuse.

En deux minutes et trente secondes, elle avait préparé tous les ingrédients et les avait mis dans l'eau chaude. Il ne restait plus que la touche finale à ajouter. Elle sortit de sa poche un tube de verre remplit d'un fine poudre blanche. C'était encore une trouvaille de Yàn : un poison inodore, incolore et fatal. Le poison n'était pas rapide à agir, il fallait bien deux jours pour qu'il arrive à son terme, mais cela lui permettrait de trouver l'occasion de mettre les voiles.

Une bonne dose de culpabilité et d'appréhension envahit son esprit. Mais elle avait décidé de le faire. D'autres comptaient sur elle, et elle était déterminée. Et dire qu'il y a vingt ans, elle aurait été incapable de faire ce geste… Mais elle avait changé, beaucoup changé.

Elle versa le contenu du tube dans la soupe.

– J'ai perdu ! dit une voix derrière elle.

Le cœur de Mei Ling fit un énorme bond dans sa poitrine qui faillit lui casser une côte. Elle se retourna dans un sursaut, et le tube de verre lui échappa des mains et se brisa par terre, répandant au sol la poudre blanche qui restait à l'intérieur. Grue se tenait dans l'ouverture de la porte et la regardait en souriant.

– Tigresse avait un jeu énorme, elle m'a plumé en…

Grue s'arrêta net quand il vit le visage horrifié de Mei Ling. Il la regarda en fronçant des sourcils, puis ses yeux se tournèrent vers la poudre blanche étalée au sol. Le silence qui s'ensuivi sembla durer des heures. Mei Ling se sentait très mal : elle venait de faire une énorme gaffe.

– C'est du poison ? demanda enfin Grue.

Mei Ling ravala sa salive. Il fallait qu'elle agisse vite, qu'elle trouve une explication, quelque chose de plausible. Elle réfléchit à toute vitesse et dit :

– Ce n'est pas du poison. C'est… autre chose.

Mei Ling avait la respiration qui s'accélérait. Elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer, ce qui faisait que sa culpabilité était inscrite sur son visage, et Grue l'avait bien remarqué, il semblait avoir tout compris. La situation se compliquait.

– Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Wanki… dit Mei Ling en s'apaisant un peu.

Grue était effondré. Le bec entrouvert et les yeux implorants.

– Je pensais que tu étais de notre côté, dit-il. J'avais confiance en toi…

Il savait tout. Il avait tout compris. Elle n'avait plus qu'un seul choix valable : fuir. Fuir le plus vite possible.

– Tu nous as tous trompés. Tu m'as trompé... Pourquoi ?

Mei Ling aurait du détaler, partir à l'instant. Mais elle voulait s'expliquer. Elle en avait envie depuis le début, depuis que les autres lui avaient demandés de tout raconter.

– Nous ne sommes pas partis parce qu'il était devenu impossible de vivre à l'académie, nous ne l'aurions jamais laissée tomber. Nous sommes partis parce que l'académie a été détruite !

Grue accusa le coup. Mei Ling savait que ça lui ferait un choc.

– On s'est fait attaqué par plus nombreux et plus fort que nous. Il ne reste plus rien de l'académie de Lee Da maintenant. C'est pour ça que tous ses élèves sont ici : on devait partir, on n'a pas eu le choix,

– Mais… Pourquoi vous venger sur nous ? On ne vous a rien fait ?!

– Je vous ai demandé de l'aide ! Quand j'ai senti que la situation devenait dangereuse, J'ai envoyé des lettres au nom de l'école où j'implorais Maître Shifu de venir nous prêter main forte d'urgence. Mais je n'ai reçu aucune réponse ! Rien du tout ! Alors on n'a rien pu faire !

Grue était très touché par ce que disait la chatte des montagnes. Mei Ling, elle tenta de s'échapper en se dirigeant lentement vers la sortie.

– Mais… dit-il en balbutiant. Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait eu des lettres ! Je serai venu t'aider si j'avais su !

– Ça ne change rien. Vous vous dites protecteur de la Chine, mais dès que c'est un peu trop loin, là, il n'y a plus personne !

– Mais on ne les a pas reçues, ces lettres…

Mei Ling venait d'atteindre la porte et était maintenant presque contre Grue. Un peu plus et elle pourrait s'enfuir sans encombre.

– Elles ne se sont pas envolées ! Elles sont arrivées ici, j'en suis sûre !

Mei Ling tenta de s'esquiver, mais Grue la suivi et la prit par l'épaule en lui disant :

– Ce n'est pas une raison pour nous tuer ! Ce n'est pas nous qui avons détruit l'école !

– C'est Yàn qui a choisi de vous attaquer, pas moi.

Ils étaient maintenant dans le couloir. Mei Ling allait peut-être devoir se battre avec Grue pour pouvoir partir.

– Mais tu n'étais pas forcé de le suivre, poursuivit l'oiseau.

– C'est lui qui nous a relancés. Il nous a réuni et nous a donné de nouveaux espoirs. Peut-être que je ne l'aime pas trop, que je ne suis pas tout le temps d'accord avec lui, mais sans lui, on ne serait plus rien ! C'est son plan, alors je le suis.

Mei Ling se rappela d'un coup de la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Yàn : lui donner la victoire sans qu'il ne perde un seul homme. Même si la situation était désespérée, qu'elle n'avait presque plus aucune chance de parvenir à son but, elle avait fait une promesse, elle n'avait pas le droit d'échouer. Elle devait essayer, tenter quelque chose coûte que coûte.

– J'irai jusqu'au bout, Wanki. Je suis désolée, mais il faut que je le fasse.

Elle fit marche arrière et rentra à nouveau dans la cuisine d'un pas décidé. Grue allait surement lui sauter dessus, la retenir, alors elle était sur ses gardes. Mais il ne faisait rien, il réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

Mei Ling se rappela alors qu'il était certainement amoureux d'elle. S'il l'arrêtait maintenant, elle était condamnée : les autres dans la pièce d'à-côté allaient lui sauter dessus et ça en serait fini d'elle. Et ça, ce n'était certainement pas ce que Grue voulait, alors il ne faisait rien, il réfléchissait. Si elle ne lui en laissait pas le temps, elle avait encore une chance.

– C'est eux ou moi, dit-elle en prenant la marmite.

Elle ressortit de la pièce en marchant à toute vitesse. Grue ne la stoppa pas, il était plongé trop profondément dans ses réflexions pour pouvoir prendre une décision de cette ampleur si rapidement. Mei Ling était stressée comme jamais, il y avait tellement peu de chances qu'elle s'en sorte sans dommage. Car même si elle réussissait à faire boire la soupe aux autres, ils n'allaient pas mourir tout de suite, et elle devrait se battre.

Elle rentra dans la salle à manger où les autres étaient toujours en train de jouer aux cartes. Mei Ling essaya de se rasséréner, de rester zen. Si elle ne paraissait pas normale, les autres ne boiraient pas la soupe.

– C'est prêt, déclara-t-elle dans un souffle.

Elle s'approcha de la table. Il y avait une assiette creuse devant chacun des joueurs. Elle n'avait plus qu'à poser la marmite sur la table, mettre de la soupe dans toutes les assiettes et attendre qu'ils la goûtent. Ça ne prendrait que quelques secondes, elle y était presque.

Tout à coup, elle sentit quelque chose de dur toucher son pied gauche. Emportée dans son élan, elle ne put éviter le choc, et elle fut déséquilibrée. Elle tenta de se rétablir, mais elle allait trop vite. En un quart de seconde, elle s'effondra et lâcha la marmite dont le liquide se répandit sur la table, éclaboussant les autres qui s'éloignèrent de la table en criant de surprise. Mei Ling, elle, heurta le sol en silence.

– Oh, pardon ! dit Grue derrière elle. Je suis désolé !

Les guerriers autour de la table étaient trempés par la soupe, et Po râlait parce que le jeu de cartes était foutu. Mei Ling, elle resta au sol, elle n'avait plus la force de se relever : elle venait d'échoué.

– Ça va Mei Ling ? demanda Grue. Je suis désolé. Je t'ai malencontreusement fait trébucher avec ma patte !

Mei Ling releva la tête et regarda Grue qui lui tendit la patte pour l'aider à se relever. Il était souriant, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il avait un parfait contrôle de ses émotions, ne laissant rien transparaitre. Mei Ling était une nouvelle fois impressionnée : il venait de trouver en dix secondes le compromis parfait pour sauver tout le monde sans que Mei Ling ne soit démasquée.

– C'est dommage, toute cette soupe… dit Po. En plus, elle était bonne !

Mei Ling se cramponna à la table avec ses bras et se redressa d'un coup. Elle se mit sur ses genoux, sa tête dépassant juste au dessus de la surface de la table, et elle regarda Po, apeurée.

– Comment ça, elle était bonne ?!

Tout le monde regarda la chatte des montagnes, étonnés. Elle était anormalement terrifiée après ce stupide incident.

– Ben, elle était bonne… dit Po sans comprendre. Un peu trop salée, mais bonne…

– Mais tu l'as goutée ! relança Mei Ling.

– Bah, en fait, j'ai vu qu'à un moment il n'y avait personne dans la cuisine, expliqua Po. Alors, comme il y avait la marmite…

Mei Ling comprit : elle n'avait quitté la cuisine avec Grue que quelques secondes quand elle avait tenté de s'enfuir en douce, mais cela avait suffit au panda pour se faufiler dans leurs dos et gouter la soupe. Une cuillère de cette soupe était fatale : dans moins d'une heure, le panda allait ressentir des douleurs à l'estomac, et les autres sauraient… Et Mei Ling n'avait plus du tout de poison. Une évidence lui faisait face : elle venait à l'instant même de faillir à sa mission.

Pendant que Mei Ling réfléchissait à toutes les conséquences que cela avait, Tigresse la regardait intensément. Mei Ling la regardait elle aussi, et cela lui fit des frissons dans le dos : elle semblait avoir compris. La réaction de Mei Ling après que Po ait annoncé qu'il avait bu de la soupe avait été démesurée et Tigresse n'y avait pas été insensible. Maintenant, Mei Ling voyait bien qu'elle était en train de reconstituer le puzzle : elle avait devinée que la soupe était empoisonnée !

Mei Ling essayait d'effacer la peur de son visage, mais elle n'en était pas capable. Elle regarda tout autour de la table : les autres étaient consternés, ne semblant pas comprendre ce qu'il se jouait au moment même. Sauf qu'à tout instant, Tigresse pouvait bondir sur Mei Ling. La chatte des montagnes décida qu'il n'y avait plus une seconde à perdre : elle sauta vers la sortie et courut de toutes ses forces, suivie immédiatement par Tigresse, sous le regard médusé des autres.

Mei Ling fonçait dans le couloir qui menait à la porte de sortie. Elle avait un peu d'avance, ça pouvait être suffisant pour qu'elle puisse s'échapper. Il lui restait à peine deux virages à angle droit à négocier pour être sortie d'affaire. Elle prit le premier avec une légère glissade, et en quelques bonds, elle fut au second virage, qu'elle prit parfaitement. Elle n'était plus qu'à trois mètres de la sortie, et elle ne sentait plus Tigresse dans son dos. Elle allait y arriver.

Mais au même instant, Tigresse passa à travers le mur de gauche et lui tomba dessus. Elle avait prit un raccourci et avait profité du fait que les murs n'étaient que de fines parois facilement destructibles. Tigresse saisit Mei Ling par les hanches et l'emporta avec elle dans son élan, ce qui fit qu'elles traversèrent le mur de droite. Après avoir roulées sur cinq mètres, Mei Ling parvint à se libérer de l'étreinte de Tigresse. Elle se releva aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, mais Tigresse était plus rapide : elle lui fit une série de mouvements très rapides avec les mains que Mei Ling n'eut pas le temps d'analyser et qu'elle ne put parer. Elle essuya une suite de coups dans les bras, les jambes et le ventre, mais elle parvint à ne pas prendre de coup sur la tête, ce qui lui permettait de garder les idées claires. Pour riposter, elle se baissa et fit un large balayage avec sa jambe, mais son adversaire l'évita par un saut arrière. Mei Ling s'aperçut que Tigresse mit plus de temps pour préparer le prochain coup, et supposa qu'elle voulait lui donner un coup surpuissant pour vite terminer le combat. Elle se recula le plus possible et, au moment où tigresse lança son bras, elle fléchit des jambes et passa sous l'attaque, avant de se détendre et de repousser son adversaire hors de la pièce en passant à nouveau par le mur.

Elles se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans le couloir, face à la porte de sortie. Mei Ling essaya d'y parvenir, mais Tigresse la saisit par la queue et la renvoya du côté opposé. Après avoir dérapé sur plusieurs mètres, Mei Ling revint à la charge, essayant de passer de force. Mal lui en prit : Elle essuya une salve de coups précis et puissant, alors qu'elle parvint à peine à toucher Tigresse. Elle fit marche arrière et s'éloigna de son ennemie. Mais Tigresse ne se rua pas sur elle, restant immobile à quelques mètres en position d'attaque, la regardant avec défiance.

– Rends-toi, Mei Ling ! cria-t-elle. Je ne te laisserai pas fuir.

Mei Ling avait compris qu'elle n'arriverait pas à distancer Tigresse dans ce bâtiment qu'elle connaissait mieux qu'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus continuer à se battre directement avec elle, Tigresse était plus forte, et Mei Ling savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps comme ça. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une option, un plan de secours auquel elle pensait ne jamais recourir.

Mei Ling fit volte-face et sprinta vers le coin opposé du bâtiment. Cette fois-ci, Tigresse fut un peu plus surprise, et elle mit un peu plus de temps à la poursuivre. Mei Ling fit un léger détour pour ne pas repasser devant les autres qui devaient avoir recouvert leurs esprits. Elle passa de nouveau à travers un mur qui emmenait à une pièce remplie d'ustensiles de toutes sortes sans fenêtres éclairée au flambeau. Elle en attrapa un et ressorti par le mur opposé en faisant attention à ne pas l'éteindre. Tigresse n'était qu'à quelques mètres d'elle, elle allait bientôt la rejoindre.

Arrivée à nouveau dans le couloir principal, elle se retourna et agita le flambeau vers Tigresse, qui stoppa et se cambra pour l'éviter. Mei Ling repartit de plus belle, toujours poursuivie par Tigresse, qui n'avait rien perdu dans la manœuvre. A l'instant où Mei Ling parvint dans le couloir des dortoirs, Tigresse attrapa une de ses jambes, et elle tomba à plat ventre. Mei Ling se retourna sur le dos et repoussa Tigresse avec ses pieds, et vit que les autres guerriers étaient eux aussi à ses trousses. Toujours au sol, elle défonça la porte de la chambre de Vipère qui était aussi sa chambre, et roula à l'intérieur. Quand elle se releva, les autres étaient également rentrés à l'intérieur et lui faisaient face : elle était cernée. Elle tendit son flambeau vers eux pour se protéger, et ils stoppèrent en position d'attaque. Ils restèrent ainsi immobiles quelques instants avant que Tigresse ne parle :

– Tu ne peux plus t'enfuir, Mei Ling. Tu dois te rendre. Tout est fini pour toi !

Mei Ling les regardaient tous tour à tour. Tigresse était déterminée à la stopper, mais les autres étaient plus hésitants. Mais ils ne la laisseraient pas partir. Ils restèrent encore quelques instants à attendre, puis, à la surprise générale, Mei Ling sourit.

– Non, tout n'est pas fini.

Elle abaissa sa torche vers le sol. A cet instant, Les autres se rendirent compte qu'elle s'était arrêtée juste à côté de son propre matelas. Grue fut le seul à deviner ses intentions.

– Non, Mei Ling, tu n'as pas… commença-t-il.

– Et si, répondit-elle.

Sa torche toucha le matelas. Celui-ci prit feu à une vitesse étonnante, en dégageant une énorme quantité de fumée qui piquait les yeux. Mei Ling avait profité d'une nuit quand les autres dormaient pour le remplir son matelas de buisson Xiyàn qu'elle avait trouvée, comme Grue le lui avait dit, dans la réserve.

– Vite, attrapez-là ! cria Tigresse.

Grue n'avait pas menti à Mei Ling sur les propriétés du buisson. En deux secondes, la pièce était remplie de fumée. Tous se précipitèrent dans un assaut pressé et désordonné, et Mei Ling n'eut à parer que quelques coups avant que la fumée ait rendu tout combat impossible. Elle s'enfuit alors en passant à travers un mur, profitant du bruit et de l'agitation pour que personne ne la repère. Elle était ravie : son plan de secours venait de fonctionner.


	15. Fuite

**Fuite**

**Jason-Kinuta-Voorhess:**Content que tu apprécies. Encore pas mal de surprises à suivre dans les prochains chapitres

* * *

Tigresse faisait des moulinets dans les airs avec ses bras, cherchant dans le vide un mur. Elle en trouva un et le longea jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut sortie de l'épais nuage de fumée. Elle suffoquait et ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes. Quand elle parvint à un endroit où elle pouvait enfin voir quelque chose, elle regarda autour d'elle. Mais il n'y avait plus aucune trace de Mei Ling, et il était impossible pour elle de savoir où elle était partie. Tigresse tapa du poing sur le mur. Elle enrageait.

La fumée finit par se dissiper. Les autres avaient également les larmes aux yeux et ils toussaient. Mei Ling avait pu partir n'importe où, il était inutile de tenter de la poursuivre.

– Comment Mei Ling pouvait être au courant pour les buissons Xiyàn ! s'énerva Tigresse.

– C'est moi qui lui en ai parlé… dit Grue qui récupérait à peine de la fumée. Je lui ai dit comment ça marchait et qu'il y en avait dans la réserve. Je ne pensai pas qu'elle s'en servirait…

Les autres se réunirent autour de Tigresse. Ils étaient toujours étonnés, n'ayant pas tout à fait compris ce qui leur était arrivé.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Mante. Pourquoi Mei Ling a voulu fuir tout d'un coup ? Elle est vraiment méchante ?

– Elle avait mit du poison dans la soupe, expliqua Tigresse. En voyant que son plan était raté, elle a tenté de prendre la fuite. Heureusement pour nous que Grue l'a malencontreusement fait tombée.

– Enfin, Mei Ling ne peut pas être méchante, s'étonna Singe. Elle t'a sauvée ! Si elle voulait nous tuer, elle t'aurait laissée mourir !

– Elle a fait ça uniquement pour endormir ma vigilance, poursuivit Tigresse. Et ça a marché…

Elle regarda Po, suivie bientôt par les autres. Après un long délai de réflexion, Po finit enfin par réagir :

– Mais… J'en ai bu de la soupe, moi…

Un long silence s'ensuivit. La peur commençait à se former sur son visage, il se rendait compte de la gravité de la situation.

– Tu vas surement te sentir mal dans peu de temps, dit durement Tigresse. C'est pour ça qu'elle est partie, on aurait immédiatement deviné ce qu'elle avait fait.

Po mit sa main sur son ventre et essaya de sentir quelque chose dedans. Il venait de prendre un gros coup de bambou sur la tête.

– Il doit y avoir quelque chose, paniqua-t-il, un antidote, un truc pour ralentir le poison !

– Il faut voir si on peut déterminer le poison qu'elle a utilisé, dit autoritairement Shifu. Revenons à la cuisine, nous y trouverons peut-être quelque chose.

* * *

Arrivés dans la cuisine, ils remarquèrent tous immédiatement le tube en verre brisé et la poudre blanche répandue par terre. Ils s'approchèrent et l'examinèrent.

– Vipère, dis-nous ce que c'est, commanda Shifu. C'est toi la spécialiste en poisons.

Vipère s'approcha de la poudre l'étala un peu. Elle s'en mit un peu sur le bout de la queue et l'approcha de ses yeux. Après avoir regardé la poudre dans tous les sens, elle déclara :

– Des cristaux blancs comme ça, c'est trop commun. Ca pourrait être des centaines de poisons. En plus, comme Mei Ling vient d'une région que je ne connais pas, il y a de forte chance que je ne connaisse pas ce poison…

– Alors… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? s'inquiéta Po.

– Je vois deux solutions, répondit Vipère. Ou bien je prends le risque d'être moi-même empoisonnée en sentant et en goutant le poison, avec d'infimes chances de deviner ce que c'est… Ou bien on attrape Mei Ling et on lui fait dire ce que c'est, et quel est l'antidote.

Une onde de choc parcourut l'assemblée. La première proposition était idiote, il est presque impossible de reconnaitre un poison au gout et à l'odeur. Ca voulait donc dire qu'il faudrait faire avouer à Mei Ling quel poison elle avait donné. Et vu sa détermination, autant dire qu'il était peu probable d'obtenir d'elle des informations, même s'ils l'enfermaient, ce qui était loin d'être le cas. Tigresse regarda la réaction de Po : il se tenait le ventre avec les deux bras, et était de plus en plus inquiet.

– Il faut que je réfléchisse, dit Shifu. On n'a plus le temps d'attendre qu'ils passent à l'action, il faut agir.

– Comment ? demanda Mante. On ne sait même pas où ils sont !

– Je ne sais pas, avoua Shifu. On va voir…

Il s'avança vers la sortie, suivit par ses élèves. Seul Grue restait immobile à l'arrière.

– Maître Shifu, dit-t-il.

Les autres se retournèrent vers lui. Il n'était pas dans son état normal. Il avait reprit son air absent, pensif, la tête ailleurs, qu'il avait ces derniers jours. Tigresse se rappela alors qu'il venait de découvrir que Mei Ling était avec Yàn. Le choc devait être énorme pour lui.

– Oui, Grue, répondit Shifu.

– Est-ce que vous avez reçu des lettres venant de l'académie de Lee Da qui demandaient de l'aide ?

Shifu regarda Grue avec gravité en gardant le silence. Après quelques instants, il répondit brièvement :

– Oui.

Tigresse fronça les sourcils. Shifu leur avait caché une nouvelle aussi importante ? Grue poursuivit en étendant les ailes :

– Pourquoi ne pas avoir répondu à ces demandes d'aide alors ?

– L'académie de Lee Da est trop loin, y aller aurait été trop long. En plus, quand j'ai reçu ces lettres, on était dans une période difficile : Tai Lung venait d'être battu, Oogway venait de nous quitter et Po était encore en apprentissage.

Il prit un temps de pause avant de poursuivre :

– Et ça ne représentait pas une menace directe pour la Chine.

Grue était choqué par ce que venait de lui annoncer Shifu. Tigresse l'était aussi. Shifu avait délibérément choisi de ne pas en parler à Grue parce que ce n'était qu'un problème mineur. Ce n'était pas du tout ce que Shifu lui avait enseigné.

– Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé ? J'aurai voulu les aider, moi ! Ce n'est pas à vous de prendre les décisions qui me concernent !

– Je suis désolé, dit Shifu en toute honnêteté. Je ne pensai pas que la situation était si grave là-bas.

Grue baissa la tête. Il était déjà très affecté depuis qu'il avait appris que l'académie était régulièrement après qu'il soit parti, et cette déclaration n'allait pas arranger les choses. Il allait encore moins parler qu'avant.

– Mais, explique-moi, Grue, demanda Shifu, comment sais-tu que j'ai reçu des lettres ?

– C'est Mei Ling qui me l'a dit, répondit l'intéressé. C'est elle qui les avait envoyées.

– Ah bon ? s'étonna Mante. Pourquoi elle ne nous en a pas parlé, alors ?

– Parce que ça nous donnait une raison de plus de ne pas lui faire confiance, devina Tigresse.

– Mais si elle voulait que personne ne le sache, pourquoi elle l'a dit à Grue alors ? demanda Vipère.

Tigresse n'avait pas la réponse. Elle regarda Grue pour déceler un éventuel indice. Il était en train de réfléchir, comme d'habitude. Il réfléchissait même trop. Une idée frôla son esprit, une idée folle mais pas si impossible que ça.

– Parce qu'il savait déjà que Mei Ling était contre nous, dit-elle.

Les autres la regardèrent dans la consternation la plus totale.

– Tu t'es absenté pendant la partie de cartes et tu es allé dans la cuisine, où tu l'as vue mettre du poison dans la marmite, expliqua-t-elle. En fait, tu as fait exprès de la faire tomber !

Les regards se tournèrent vers Grue, qui ne répondit rien. Son silence en disait long : en ne contestant pas ce que Tigresse disait, il avouait que c'était vrai.

– C'est vrai, Grue ? demanda Shifu.

L'oiseau hocha lentement la tête. Les autres guerriers poussèrent un soupir de surprise.

– Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas prévenus ! On aurait pu l'arrêter ! Tu aurais pu empêcher Po de boire cette soupe !

Grue essayait de répondre, mais Tigresse voyait bien qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire, qu'il n'arrivait pas à mettre des mots sur ses impressions.

– Je ne voulais pas… balbutia-t-il. Il fallait que je… Il ne fallait pas l'arrêter…

Grue réfléchissait encore et encore. Il fit un pas en arrière. Tout d'un coup, il se mit en position d'attaque en face d'eux.

– A quel jeu joues-tu, Grue ? demanda Tigresse.

Tigresse savait que Grue était amoureux de Mei Ling, mais à quel point ? Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, et lui dit :

– Je suis désolé pour ce que je vais faire, Tigresse. Mais il faut que je le fasse.

Tout d'un coup, étendit ses ailes de toute son envergure. Tigresse et les autres comprirent instantanément ce qu'il allait faire, mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de l'éviter : les ailes de la justice, sa technique la plus célèbre. Grue rabattit ses ailes à une vitesse supersonique, créant un flux d'air d'une puissance exceptionnelle en face de lui qui balaya la pièce, emportant avec lui les guerriers déséquilibrés. Tigresse tenta de rester sur ses appuis, mais elle n'y parvint pas et fut éjectée contre le mur du fond. Grue profita du fait que ses ennemis étaient au sol pour prendre la fuite. Il sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers la sortie du bâtiment.

– Poursuivez-le ! cria Shifu.

Les guerriers se relevèrent et foncèrent vers la sortie.

– Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? demanda Po en courant.

– Il est en train de changer de camp ! répondit Tigresse entre ses dents.

Quand ils parvinrent à la sortie, Grue était déjà haut dans le ciel. Il était inutile de tenter de le poursuivre.

– On ne peut pas le laisser s'enfuir ! protesta Shifu.

– Il vole, on ne peut rien faire… répondit Vipère.

– Ou est Zeng ? poursuivit Shifu en regardant autour de lui. Zeng peut le suivre, lui !

Shifu avait perdu son calme habituel. Il semblait ne pas accepter le changement d'attitude de Grue. Mais il était trop tard pour pouvoir faire machine arrière. Les maîtres regardèrent Grue s'éloigner dans le ciel, impuissants.


	16. La Grotte

**La Grotte**

**Jason-Kinuta-Voorhess:** Merci ! J'ai fait exprès de mettre du suspense dans mon histoire, et je suis content de voir que ça marche !

* * *

A une dizaine de kilomètres du Palais de Jade, encaissée au fond d'une minuscule vallée, cachée dans l'épaisse paroi rocheuse, il y avait une grotte. Cette grotte était quasiment introuvable, seul quelques paysans savaient où était cette caverne introuvable. Et Yàn avait eu la chance de tomber sur un de ces paysans.

A l'intérieur de la grotte était logés les quelques 300 guerriers qui était sous les ordres de l'aigle. En y arrivant, ils avaient eu une bien mauvaise surprise : il y régnait un froid glacial, et ils manquaient de vêtements chauds. Heureusement, la caravane de marchands qu'ils avaient attaquée en avait tout un tas !

Dans la plus grande salle de la caverne, tous les soldats qui n'étaient pas en mission de surveillance dans la Vallée de la Paix étaient rassemblés. Il y avait au centre de la salle une petite table en bois. Yàn était incapable d'expliquer ses plans en détail sans une carte et une grande table en bois. Mais comme il était difficile de faire passer une grande table en bois dans une petite vallée et une petite ouverture, il avait du se contenter d'une petite. A côté de cette table, il y avait Yàn et Mei Ling, vers qui tous les regards étaient dirigés.

Yàn était calme et marchait sur la table de long en large. Il faisait souvent ça quand il parlait à ses généraux ou quand il était un peu contrarié, cela le grandissait, lui qui était petit par rapport aux autres. Sauf que là, la table était tellement petite qu'il faisait des dizaines et des dizaines d'aller-retour très rapides.

– Le plan était presque parfait… dit-il. Il y avait tellement de chances que ça réussisse…

Mei Ling le regardait faire les cents pas. Il n'était pas en colère, il avait pourtant des tonnes de raisons de l'être. Il était plutôt déçu. C'était un peu le propre de Yàn : il prenait chaque combat comme un défi à relever, un peu comme un jeu. S'il perdait, il tout prenait sur lui. Pour l'aigle, si un de ses sous-fifres ratait sa mission ou ne tenait pas ses engagements, Yàn se disait que c'est parce qu'il avait mal évalué les capacités des personnes qu'il envoyait. Pour lui, la connaissance parfaite de la force, du moral et de la détermination des troupes étaient les points clés d'une bataille. Alors il avait tendance à ne pas s'énerver.

– J'y étais presque, se défendit Mei Ling. Et le panda a bu du poison, il va mourir !

– Pourquoi as-tu échoué, Mei Ling ? Je pensai que tu étais proche du but ?

L'aigle ne la regardait pas. Son attitude avait quelque chose d'effrayant. S'il se sentait coupable d'un échec, cela ne l'empêchait pas de châtier les incapables qui n'avaient pas fait leur boulot. C'est pour cette raison que Mei Ling devait à tout prix se défendre :

– Le timing était trop serré. Tigresse était trop vigilante, et quand j'ai enfin réussit à la tromper, j'ai manqué de chance…

– C'est Wang Kiang Chue qui t'a découverte, c'est ça ?

Yàn avait des espions qui observaient de loin tout ce qu'ils pouvaient voir dans les baraquements. Ça n'étonnait pas Mei Ling qu'il ait réussi à obtenir ces informations.

– Oui, répondit-elle.

– Je pensais que tu le tenais, qu'il était sous ta coupe.

– J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu, je ne pouvais pas faire plus.

Yàn souffla et regarda vers le haut, l'air pensif. Il devait être en train de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire d'elle. Mei Ling se sentait de plus en plus mal.

– Tu sais, Mei Ling, dit l'aigle. Je connais des tas et des tas de chefs militaires idiots qui décapitent leurs hommes dès qu'ils ne sont pas satisfaits de leur travail. Ils se disent que comme ça, ils font peur aux autres et ça leur permet d'avoir plus de contrôle sur eux.

Mei Ling avait des frissons. Elle savait que Yàn ne ferait pas ça, mais ça lui faisait quand même peur.

– Tu as de la chance que je ne sois pas idiot. Je ne tue pas sans en avoir de bonnes raisons. Mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de garder des éléments défaillants dans mon équipe. Sauf que tu es la meilleure combattante dans mon équipe, et tu as quand même réussi à neutraliser le Guerrier Dragon. Alors il serait trop bête de me séparer de toi pour de telles raisons…

Mei Ling était soulagée. Elle était déterminée à aller jusqu'au bout, tout ce qu'elle désirait, c'était de rester dans le groupe. Elle s'inclina devant son chef.

– Merci, Yàn. Je…

– Cependant… coupa-t-il.

Mei Ling releva la tête et regarda Yàn qui avait encore les yeux rivés vers le haut. Elle était à nouveau inquiète.

– Ce qui m'embête, c'est la relation que tu as créée avec Wang Kiang Chue. Tu es maintenant très proche de lui, et ça peut devenir très gênant… Il ne faudrait pas que tu te retrouve face à lui en combat et que tu retiennes tes coups.

– Quoi ! s'étonna Mei Ling. Mais… Je ne l'aime pas ! Je ne me suis rapproché de lui que pour réussi ma mission !

– Je suis bien au courant que tu n'as fais ça que pour la mission. Mais, en se rapprochant de lui, tu as créé des liens, Mei Ling. Qui dit liens, dit sentiments. Et si il y a une chose qu'on ne peut pas contrôler…

– Non, je suis complètement capable de…

– Ni moi, ni toi, coupa autoritairement Yàn en regardant Mei Ling pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entrevue. Toujours laisser les sentiments de côté, c'est une règle basique. Je ne peux pas te laisser, Mei Ling, c'est un trop gros risque.

– Dans deux jours environ, le panda sera mort ! s'énerva Mei Ling. Wanki est tellement bouleversé qu'il sera incapable de se battre correctement ! Tigresse me hait tellement qu'elle sera incapable de bien se concentrer en ma présence ! Aucun d'entre vous n'aurait été capable de faire ne serais-ce que le tiers de ce que j'ai fait !

– Et on t'en remercie, Mei Ling, répondit calmement Yàn. Mais ton travail s'arrête là, tu resteras ici pendant qu'on s'occupera du reste.

Mei Ling enrageait.

– Ils sont diminués. On vaincra si on les attaque tous. Vous avez besoin de moi pour la bataille.

Yàn soupira et fronça les sourcils, puis tourna le dos à Mei Ling.

– Si tu avais réussi, on n'aurait pas eu à se battre, dit-il agacé. Je déteste la baston et l'agitation. « L'art de la guerre, c'est gagner sans combattre »*, combien de fois devrais-je encore le dire…

Mei Ling n'en pouvait plus. Elle n'avait jamais aimé Yàn, et ce même si elle voulait absolument qu'il réussisse ce qu'il avait entreprit. Elle s'était rangée à ses côté parce qu'il proposait un avenir aux anciens de l'académie de Lee Da. Et elle en voulait aux guerriers du Palais de Jade. Elle leur en voulait terriblement.

A cet instant, un gros Varan arriva dans la caverne en trombe. Il était très pressé et il bouscula les soldats qui étaient sur son chemin.

– Chef Yàn ! dit-il. Poussez-vous, bon sang ! Chef Yàn !

Il arriva devant l'aigle qui était toujours sur la table et il s'agenouilla.

– Qui y a-t-il, Wa Làn ? Tu n'es pas censé être là, pourquoi as-tu quitté ton poste ?

– Chef, on a capturé la grue.

Le cœur de Mei Ling fit un bond, tandis que le visage de Yàn se raidit. Un murmure de surprise parcourut l'assemblée.

– Comment ça ?! demanda Mei Ling. C'est impossible !

– Oui, c'est impossible, dit platement Yàn. Vous ne l'avez pas capturé, il s'est rendu.

Mei Ling se retourna vers l'aigle. Il semblait être sûr de lui. Le varan répondit :

– Il nous a trouvé, moi et Nioroù avec qui j'étais en équipe. Il s'est présenté à nous. On pensait qu'il allait nous attaquer, mais il s'est laissé capturer sans rien faire…

– Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi il aurait fait ça ?!

– Il a dit qu'il voulait nous aider, expliqua le Wa Làn.

Yàn regarda le varan avec méfiance. Il détestait avoir à faire face à une situation qu'il n'avait pas prévu.

– Vous l'avez emmené ici ? demanda-t-il. C'est peut-être un piège pour découvrir où nous nous cachons, ou pour obtenir d'autres informations.

– Nous l'avons laissé non loin de l'entrée, mais assez loin pour qu'il ne retrouve pas la grotte, chef, et il est bien enchainé. Et apparemment, selon les nouvelles que j'ai reçues de différents espions, il se serait battu pour pouvoir échapper aux autres maîtres. Et les espions peuvent confirmer avec certitude, d'après ce qu'ils ont vu, que ce n'était pas une mise en scène pour nous tromper.

Yàn se retourna lentement vers Mei Ling et lui sourit majestueusement.

– Tiens, tiens… dit l'aigle. Alors comme ça, ton petit ami aurait retourné sa veste ?

– Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui ! Mais lui m'aime, c'est sûr et certain.

– Au point de trahir ses amis et de rejoindre ses pires ennemis ?

Mei Ling n'avait pas la réponse à cette question. Grue était complètement ailleurs ces derniers jours, mais elle ne pouvait pas assurer que c'était complètement à cause d'elle. Qu'il abandonne tout pour elle lui paraissait dément.

– Je n'en sais rien… dit-elle. Mais… C'est peut-être possible…

Yàn hocha la tête et se mit à réfléchir intensément. Il n'était pas du genre à prendre le moindre risque, et laisser un ennemi rentrer dans son repaire n'était pas une décision à prendre à la légère.

– Mais Yàn, une chose est sûre, c'est qu'il vient juste d'apprendre que j'étais une espionne, fit remarquer Mei Ling. Il ne peut pas avoir inventé un plan génial en si peu de temps !

– Il ne faut jamais sous estimer ses ennemis, Mei Ling, répondit l'aigle. Surtout quand c'est un maitre Kung Fu qui connait les fondements de la stratégie militaire.

Mei Ling détestait quand Yàn lui faisait la leçon, mais c'était dans la nature de l'aigle de tout expliquer. Il réfléchit encore un peu avant de demander au varan :

– Il est bien attaché ?

– Il n'a aucune chance de se libérer seul.

– Alors faites le rentrer. De tout façon, maintenant qu'on l'a capturé, il faudra bien le mettre quelque part…

– Bien, chef.

Le varan se retourna et ressortit de la caverne. Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint avec son coéquipier Nioroù le bœuf qui tenait une chaine au bout de laquelle Grue était attaché. Il avait des chaines tout autour des ailes, du bec et des pattes, ce qui l'empêchait de faire de grands pas. Le groupe fendit le groupe de soldats qui défiaient l'oiseau du regard. La grue le leur rendait, ne laissant transparaitre aucune peur sur son visage. Il s'avançait, déterminé, vers son ennemi qui le regardait avec méfiance. Quand le trio fut arrivé devant la table où se dressait l'aigle, le varan enleva avec soin la chaine autour du bec de Grue en faisant bien attention de ne pas se faire surprendre par une attaque de l'oiseau. Mais Grue, lui, ne regardait que l'aigle. Quand il fut capable de parler, l'aigle lui demanda d'un air supérieur, tout en reprenant ses aller-retour sur la table :

– Alors, mon vieil ami, selon mes hommes, tu aurais proposé ton aide ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu trahirais tes équipiers avec qui tu as vécu pendant vingt ans sur un coup de tête ? Tu n'es pas du genre à être attiré par l'appât du gain, tu ne partage pas nos valeurs… Et, si, comme cette charmante chatte des montagnes ne cesse de me le répéter depuis tout à l'heure, tu serais amoureux d'elle, cela n'explique pas que tu veuille nous aider. Car tu pourrais bien attendre que le conflit soit terminé et qu'on ait vaincu tes amis. Car, tu sais Wang Kiang Chue, on n'a pas besoin de ton aide pour l'emporter, mine de rien, on a déjà pas mal avancé sur le chemin de la victoire. Alors donne-moi la moindre bonne raison de te faire confiance.

Grue était resté impassible pendant toute la tirade de l'aigle. Il n'était pas la pour qu'on ne le prenne pas au sérieux.

– Je viens parce que je veux la même chose que toi, Yàn, dit-il solennellement. Je veux qu'il n'y ait pas de combat. Je veux que personne ne soit blessé ou tué.

Yàn regarda d'abord la grue avec méfiance. Il resta dans la même position un moment. Puis, lentement, il lui tourna le dos, et dit rapidement :

– Développe…

Mei Ling sourit : Grue venait de toucher un point sensible de Yàn. La chose qu'il aimait le plus était de soumettre l'ennemi sans même avoir eu à se battre. Alors il ne pouvait pas ignorer la proposition de Grue.

– J'ai un plan pour que vous gagniez sans prendre le moindre risque.

Yàn poursuivit en restant dos à Grue.

– Qu'as-tu à y gagner, toi ?

– J'ai une condition…

L'aigle se retourna brusquement et le réprimanda :

– Ah ! Mais tu n'es pas en position de négocier, Wang Kiang Chue !

– Je n'ai pas finit… interrompit Grue.

Yàn fit un pas en arrière. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui tienne tête. Cependant, il laissa la grue poursuivre :

– Je vous propose mon plan, en échange de quoi, vous me promettez qu'il n'y aura plus de victimes, plus de morts.

La voix de Grue était déterminée. Mei Ling trouvait que son courage et sa volonté étaient impressionnant. En fait, plus elle était avec Grue, plus elle le trouvait fascinant. Ses actions pouvaient sembler bizarres, voire même incompréhensibles, mais elles étaient toujours murement réfléchies et faites avec conviction. Yàn, de son côté, semblait hésiter de plus en plus. Il demanda à nouveau :

– Mais, comment peux-tu être sûr que je vais tenir parole ?

– Je sais que tu es méprisable et intelligent, mais pas lâche et cruel. Si tu suis bien mon plan, il n'y aura aucune raison que quelqu'un soit tué. Et tuer quelqu'un sans raison n'est pas ton genre.

Yàn sourit. Il était ravi d'entendre cela.

– Ah… soupira-t-il. Ca fait plaisir de parler à quelqu'un qui sait ce qu'il dit et qui sait bien emmener une conversation ! Cependant, tu sais bien que je ne pourrais pas laisser mes ennemis en liberté, il faudra que je les enferme.

– Je sais bien. Mais si il y a affrontement direct, il y aura forcément des morts dans les deux camps, quel que soit le vainqueur. Je préfère être enfermé dans une geôle plutôt que de savoir mes amis morts. Po a déjà du payer le prix de nos affrontements, alors n'allons pas plus loin.

Yàn était encore en train de peser le pour et le contre. Une telle décision n'était pas à prendre à la légère, alors il prenait tout son temps.

– Il faudra que ce plan soit très bon, dit-il…

– Il marchera, c'est certain, assura Grue.

L'aigle hésita encore quelques secondes avant de déclarer :

– Alors marché conclut !

* * *

*Citation de "L'art de la Guerre"


	17. Souffrance et Stupéfaction

**Souffrance et stupéfaction**

**Jason-Kinuta-Voorhess :** Grue est génial de toute façon.

* * *

Po était installé sur son lit, et Tigresse, Shifu, Vipère, Mante et Singe étaient rassemblés autour de lui. Le panda se tordait de douleur en se tenant le ventre. Plus les heures passaient, plus il grognait de douleur. Ses cris semblaient même disproportionnés, et il était fort probable qu'il en rajoutait beaucoup. Mais vu sa situation, les autres ne pouvaient rien lui dire.

– Ah ! criai-t-il. Je souffre !

Tigresse lui prit la main. Po avait besoin de soutien dans cette épreuve. Et Tigresse ne voulait pas le voir partir. Elle voulait l'aider, de toutes ses forces, mais elle restait impuissante. Il y avait un grand nombre de choses qu'elle détestait, mais ce qu'elle haïssait par-dessus tout, c'était de voir quelqu'un d'autre souffrir, et ce encore plus quand c'était un ami.

– Ah ! Aidez-moi ! Faites quelque chose !

– On ne peut rien faire, Po, dit Vipère avec résignation. On ne peut rien te donner si on n'est pas sûr que ça ne va pas accélérer le poison.

Le panda se retourna dans son lit vers Mante qui était perché sur l'épaule de Singe.

– Mante ! Toi, tu dois bien avoir une technique contre la douleur ! Avec tous tes trucs apaisants…

– Quoi ? s'étonna Mante. Tu veux que je te fasse de l'acuponcture ?

– Oui… Enfin, non ! Tu n'aurais pas un truc comme… Un massage ?

– Euh… Un massage ? Avec les mains que j'ai ?

– Argh ! J'ai mal au ventre ! J'ai l'impression que je vais vomir !

– Ca ira mieux, Po, tenta de rassurer Vipère. Il y a souvent des pics de douleur avec les poisons.

– Aïe ! Et j'ai super faim !

– Tu as faim et tu as envie de vomir en même temps ? demanda Vipère, étonnée.

– Non, j'ai juste méga faim !

Shifu fit signe à Vipère de le suivre hors de la pièce, ce qu'elle fit. Tigresse écouta de loin ce que le Grand Maître lui disait :

– Vipère, est-ce que tu as une idée de ce qu'il a ? Est-ce que ces symptômes te disent quelque chose ?

– C'est très étrange, maître… Ca ne doit pas être un poison courant, car ce qu'il ressent ne correspond pas à l'effet d'un poison normal. Mei Ling a du utiliser un produit qui m'est inconnu.

Shifu poussa un soupir de désespoir. Il n'avait jamais confronté à une telle situation. Il était déjà arrivé qu'un de ses élève soit empoisonné, mais il avait toujours pu trouver l'antidote à temps.

– Je vais tenter quelque chose avec l'acuponcture, dit Mante. Mais je manque d'aiguille pour… Une telle masse. Il faut que j'aille en chercher en ville.

– Personne ne quitte le bâtiment ! ordonna Shifu. Hors de question de prendre le moindre risque !

– Mais, personne ne me verra, se défendit l'insecte. Je me ferai tout petit…

– Mais maître, il faut faire quelque chose ! protesta Tigresse. Si on n'agit pas tout de suite, Po va mourir !

– Je ne veux pas perdre un autre élève ! cria Shifu.

Le panda roux s'arrêta brusquement. Plus personne ne dit plus rien, à part Po qui braillait dans son coin. Shifu haletait. Il semblait avoir au fond de lui de la rage mêlée avec une grande peine qu'il avait du mal à contenir. Tigresse ne l'avait plus vu dans cet état depuis des années, avant qu'il ne trouve la Paix Intérieure. Il resta immobile alors que les autres le regardaient, se rendant compte qu'il était en train de perdre son calme.

– Je… J'ai besoin de méditer, dit-il lentement. Excusez-moi…

Il partit dans le couloir, laissant derrière lui ses élèves dans la chambre de Po. Tous étaient stupéfaits de voir leur maître dans un tel état, et cela les attristait terriblement.

Tigresse comprenait néanmoins pourquoi il était aussi affecté qu'eux, voire même plus, alors qu'il était censé avoir un meilleur contrôle de ses émotions. Car Tigresse se rappelait de l'épisode qui avait le plus affecté moralement Shifu dans toute sa vie, et elle avait l'impression que le même scénario était en train de se répéter pour lui. Cette histoire était celle de Tai Lung, son ancien enfant adoptif. C'était autrefois son meilleur élève avant qu'il ne rencontre Po, et cet élève l'avait quitté, détourné par de sombres intentions. Et aujourd'hui, il était en train de perdre Po, son nouveau meilleur élève, et d'un autre côté, Grue l'avait quitté à cause de Mei Ling, l'une de leurs ennemis.

Et ce n'était pas tout, car, en plus de ça, Shifu devait se sentir coupable. Il avait choisi de ne pas montrer ces lettres envoyées par Mei Ling qui demandaient de l'aide, et c'était une des raisons principale pour laquelle Grue les avait quittés et que les élèves de l'Académie de Lee Da les attaquaient. Pas étonnant qu'il se sente mal…

– Dis-nous, Tigresse… commença Vipère.

Vipère hésita longtemps avant de continuer sa phrase. Mais elle finit par dire :

– Est-ce que tu pense qu'on a encore une chance de gagner ?

Tigresse fut dans un premier temps stupéfaite par la question. Comment Vipère pouvait-elle être aussi défaitiste ? Elle qui était si valeureuse ?

Puis, en bien y réfléchissant, Tigresse comprit pourquoi elle disait cela. Tigresse évalua les chances de victoire qu'ils avaient, et elles étaient très maigres. Grue avait bien précisé dès le début que le combat serait très serré, et qu'il ne faudrait pas faire d'erreurs. Et maintenant, la balance s'était largement déséquilibrée en leur défaveur. D'un côté, ils avaient perdu Po qui était incapable de se battre, Grue s'était enfui, Shifu avait perdu toute la tranquillité qui était en lui, et les autres étaient très affectés mentalement par tout cela. Et de l'autre côté, Yàn n'avait perdu aucun de ses hommes, pas un seul n'avait été blessé, et ils avaient maintenant un gros avantage stratégique : Yàn était toujours là et connaissait maintenant parfaitement tous les éléments de la bataille, tandis qu'eux n'avaient plus Grue et n'avaient maintenant plus que des connaissances approximatives de leurs ennemis.

En fait, Vipère était juste réaliste, pas défaitiste. Et Tigresse ne pouvait pas répondre à sa question sans dire des mensonges ou être pessimiste. Alors elle s'abstint de répondre.

– Peut-être que Grue est toujours de notre côté ? demanda Singe. Il a peut-être un plan pour piéger Yàn et ses hommes ?

– Il nous l'aurait dit s'il avait un plan ! objecta Mante.

– Il n'y a pas que ça, dit Vipère. Il y a surtout qu'il est amoureux.

– Mais, on en est sûr qu'il est amoureux ? interrogea Singe.

– Vous êtes aveugle ou quoi ?! s'étonna Vipère. Vous n'avez jamais vu quelqu'un de vraiment amoureux ?

Les autres ne répondirent pas.

– Moi, quand j'étais dans mon village, j'ai eu affaire à des gens qui étaient vraiment amoureux de moi, et je peux vous dire que Grue était exactement comme eux ces derniers jours ! C'est écrit sur son visage qu'il est amoureux ! Et je peux vous jurer que ce n'est pas un stratagème pour se rapprocher de Mei Ling. On ne triche pas avec ces choses là !

– Et en plus, il me l'a dit… dit Po derrière eux.

Les autres se retournèrent vers lui. Ils l'avaient complètement oublié au fil de la discussion, en grande partie parce qu'il avait arrêté de crier à tue-tête. Il était maintenant allongé sur le dos, les yeux fermés, et il respirait lentement. Il avait l'air d'aller mieux et, apparemment, il avait suivit leur conversation avec intérêt. Comme quoi, le simple de ne plus se focaliser sur sa propre douleur l'avait fait se sentir mieux.

Mais Tigresse savait qu'il faudrait qu'elle agisse vite pour pouvoir le sauver. Sa dernière chance était d'attraper Mei Ling et de la faire parler. Elle se promit de tout tenter pour l'attraper, de veiller toute les nuits, de se battre jusqu'à en mourir s'il le fallait. Et, pour lui faire cracher le morceau, elle irait jusqu'à lui faire la peau…


	18. Les 6 Bases

**Les 6 bases**

Grue avait été dépouillé de ses chaînes aux pattes, mais pas celles qu'il avait sur les ailes. Il n'y avait aucun risque qu'il tente quelque chose entouré de tant de guerriers dans un endroit inconnu, mais Yàn n'avait aucune raison de le libérer entièrement, étant donné que Grue pouvait bien se débrouiller uniquement avec ses jambes. L'aigle avait déposé sur la table une grande carte représentant le village de la Vallée de la Paix et le Palais de Jade. Grue s'approcha de la carte et la regarda en détail.

– Cette carte est d'une précision exceptionnelle, fit-il remarquer. On n'en trouve pas à tous les coins de rue…

Yàn était ravi de la remarque de Grue.

– Oui, on l'a trouvée dans les affaires des marchands qu'on a volées, expliqua l'aigle. Les marchands ont toujours des cartes très précises !

Grue émit un tout petit rire.

– Tu veux toujours faire d'une pierre, deux coups, Yàn… plaisanta-t-il.

– Oui, c'est ma spécialité !

Grue oscilla légèrement la tête avant de se replonger dans la carte. Tout d'un coup, il tendit sa patte et indiqua un point précis.

– Il faut détruire le Palais de Jade, déclara-t-il.

Yàn resta un petit moment sans rien dire, en regardant Grue de travers avant de répéter :

– Détruire le Palais de Jade ?

– Oui, c'est le meilleur moyen d'en finir vite. Le Palais de Jade est le plus grand symbole du Kung Fu dans toute la Chine, et c'est un peu notre Quartier Général. Le but de Grand Maître Shifu, du Guerrier Dragon et des cinq cyclones est de protéger la Chine et la Vallée de la Paix, mais aussi le Palais de Jade. S'il est détruit, ils seront complètement KO. Ils seront tellement affectés mentalement qu'ils ne s'en relèveront pas. Ils se rendront immédiatement sans même combattre.

Mei Ling parvenait bien à concevoir que la destruction du Palais de Jade serait un coup fatal à ses adversaires. Shifu et ses disciples semblaient vénérer cet endroit. Avec ça en plus de tous les malheurs qui leur arrivaient déjà… Il n'y aurait plus qu'un pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent. Cependant, Yàn n'était pas du tout convaincu :

– Et tu t'imagine que je n'y avais pas pensé ? C'est très tentant mais complètement irréalisable ! Le Palais de Jade est construit avec de la pierre dure et n'a pas de point faible. Même si tous mes hommes s'y mettaient à plein temps, il faudrait des mois pour arriver à le détruire ! Il faudrait du matériel spécial, ou énormément d'explosif, ce qui est quasiment introuvable en ce moment. En une seule grenade, on a écoulé presque tout notre stock de poudre !

– Eh bien c'est pour ça que je suis là… interrompit Grue.

Grue retourna son regard vers la carte et y balada sa patte pour indiquer un autre point. Son geste s'arrêta non loin du palais, à un endroit que Mei Ling connaissait bien : la salle d'entrainement.

– C'est là qu'il faut agir, révéla Grue.

Yàn contempla longuement l'endroit que l'autre oiseau pointait avant de lui lancer un regard trouble.

– C'est une blague ? demanda-t-il avec nonchalance.

Grue marqua un léger temps d'arrêt avant de s'expliquer :

– Quand on a vaincu le Seigneur Shen à Gongmen, Il restait en ville toutes les ressources militaires qu'il y avait laissé, et cela incluait toutes les réserves de poudre. En fait, il y en avait des quantités phénoménales, de quoi faire sauter une bonne partie de la ville. Les habitants n'en voulaient pas : il était beaucoup trop dangereux de laisser ces explosifs dans un endroit où des brigands pouvaient s'introduire. Alors on a décidé, avec l'accord du conseil de Gongmen, de déplacer tous les barils de poudre en secret ici, à un endroit sécurisé où personne ne chercherait. Les barils sont tous entreposés dans une réserve dissimulée sous la salle d'entrainement, derrière une porte cachée. Seul nous et une dizaine de personnes de confiance étaient au courant.

Mei Ling repensa à la salle d'entrainement, elle se souvenait de toutes les choses qui y étaient entreposées. Elle se dit qu'il ne devait pas être très difficile d'y cacher une porte. Puis, tout d'un coup, elle se remémora d'une phrase que Grue lui avait dite : « la salle d'entraînement recèle plus de secrets qu'il n'y parait ». Est-ce que c'était de ça dont il parlait ?

– Avec autant de poudre, il est facile de détruire le Palais de Jade. Il suffit de disposer tous les barils en bas de la montagne pour provoquer un éboulement qui emportera le palais. Le tout est de se dépêcher de tout déplacer, il ne faudra pas faire plusieurs allers-retours, il ne faut pas que ça prenne plus de 5 minutes. Ce qui veut dire qu'il faut mieux que tout le monde participe, vu les quantités…

Quand Grue eut finit ses explications, il y eut un temps de flottement dans l'assemblée. Yàn fit ce qu'il avait l'habitude de faire quand il recevait une proposition : il analysait méticuleusement toutes les possibilités, envisageant le nouveau plan sous tous ses angles. Il réunissait tous les points faibles pour pouvoir les renvoyer à Grue. Au bout d'une longue minute, il dit :

– Tes anciens coéquipiers ne se doutent-ils pas que tu vas nous orienter vers cette « mine d'or stratégique » ?

– Aucune chance, assura Grue. Ils sont trop préoccupés et dérangés pour y penser. Ils vont plutôt se préparer à une attaque de front, maintenant qu'ils sont diminués. Et puis, ils ne sont pas sûrs que je vous aie rejoint.

Yàn se contenta de cette explication. Mei Ling attendit que Yàn avance un second argument pour contrer le plan de Grue. Mais cela n'arriva pas. Est-ce qu'il était incapable de trouver la moindre faille ? Pourtant, Yàn n'écoutait presque jamais les conseils de quelqu'un d'autre. Alors un plan tout entier ! Après un long moment de réflexion, Grue finit par ajouter :

– Dans deux jours, c'est la nouvelle lune : la nuit sera complètement noir, ce qui veut dire qu'il sera facile de se rendre jusqu'à la salle d'entrainement sans se faire remarquer. C'est à ce moment là qu'il faudra attaquer.

Yàn réfléchit encore quelques instants avant de se décider à parler :

– J'ai toujours considéré que l'Art de la Guerre était la chose la plus importante à maitriser pour pouvoir l'emporter sur un ennemi. Et je considère qu'il a 6 grandes bases à l'Art de la Guerre : le Terrain, Les Conditions, la Connaissance, la Tromperie, le Feu et la Force.  
Pour se battre, il faut choisir un terrain qui nous avantage, dont l'on connait tous les avantages et les inconvénients.  
Les conditions de la bataille sont également essentielles. Il faut faire attention à la météo, à la luminosité…  
Il faut parfaitement se connaitre et connaitre son adversaire. J'ai lu quelque part : « Qui connaît son ennemi comme il se connaît, en cent combats ne sera point défait. Qui se connaît mais ne connaît pas l'ennemi sera victorieux une fois sur deux. Que dire de ceux qui ne se connaissent pas plus que leurs ennemis ? »*. C'est pour ça que je prends toujours le plus grand soin à envoyer des espions et à bien engager des hommes.  
J'utilise aussi souvent la tromperie. Car le meilleur moyen de battre son ennemi est encore de le contrôler, voire même de le faire s'autodétruire !  
Le feu est terrible. Son utilisation est à prendre avec parcimonie, mais ça reste un moyen incomparable de venir à bout des plus grandes difficultés.  
Et enfin, comme il en faut toujours un peu : la force. Pas toujours très raffinée, mais essentielle.

L'aigle fit une petite pause avant de poursuivre :

– Ce plan utilise chacune des 6 bases que j'ai énoncées.

L'aigle prit une longue inspiration. Il avait du mal à accepter l'idée de se soumettre au plan de quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'aimait pas être surpassé.

– D'accord, lâcha-t-il. On va faire comme tu dis. Mais fais attention, car je t'ai à l'œil.

– Il n'y a pas de piège, Yàn, se défendit Grue. Je veux juste éviter la baston générale…

– Si tu veux, Wang Kiang Chue… Mais, fais attention, car si ça ne marche pas, je peux toujours t'utiliser comme otage…

L'aigle sauta de la table et se retira dans un autre coin de la grotte, suivi par sa garde personnelle, laissant derrière lui Grue. Mei Ling se rapprocha de lui en l'observant attentivement. Il avait gardé son air absent et éloigné, comme si rien n'avait changé depuis la veille.

– Comment peux-tu être sûr qu'il tiendra sa parole ? lui demanda-t-elle. Il n'en a aucune raison !

– Si. Yàn a des raisons de tenir sa parole. Il sait que s'il ne tient pas les promesses qu'il fait, la rumeur se rependra comme quoi on ne peut pas lui faire confiance, et il ne pourra plus jamais faire d'arrangements avec qui que ce soit. Et puis, si le plan marche, les plus grands maitres de la Chine s'agenouilleront devant lui, et ça, pour lui, ça vaut bien plus qu'une simple victoire par KO. Il n'est pas du genre à refuser une telle offre.

Grue avait raison. Yàn aimait se sentir plus fort que son adversaire. Alors, si même ses adversaires reconnaissent qu'il est le plus fort…

– Mais le Palais de Jade sera détruit ! Je croyais que c'était ta mission de le défendre !

– Je préfère sauver des vies que sauver un bâtiment. Je veux juste que personne ne soit tué, quitte à tout prendre sur moi.

Mei Ling prit une profonde inspiration. Grue disait que tout ce qu'il faisait partait de bons sentiments. Pourtant, il était en train de trahir les siens.

– Wanki… Pourquoi es-tu venu ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas simplement fuit ?

Grue était très embêté. Tout devait être très confus dans sa tête. L'oiseau lui dit finalement:

– Ne me pose pas la question, Mei Ling. Je veux juste en finir avec tout ça. J'ai fait des erreurs et je veux les régler, c'est tout.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait revu, Grue la décevait. Lui qui était tellement courageux et fidèle à ses convictions, baissait les bras si vite.

– Tu as beaucoup changé, Wanki… Tu n'aurais jamais fait ça il y a 20 ans.

Grue la regarda avec plein d'amertume.

– Toi aussi, tu as beaucoup changée, lui répondit-il. Il y a 20 ans, tu ne m'aurais pas trompé ainsi. Tu étais gentille, tu me donnais confiance en moi quand j'en avais besoin. Et maintenant…

Il avait raison, elle n'aurait jamais été capable de faire quelque chose d'aussi fourbe quand elle était avec lui il y a tant d'années.

– Je voudrais savoir, Mei Ling… poursuivit-il. Comment l'Académie a-t-elle été détruite ?

Mei Ling savait qu'il finirait par poser cette question. Il avait montré qu'il était très attaché à son ancienne école, et il avait été choqué quand il avait appris sa destruction.

– Ces dernières années, la situation était devenue de plus en plus difficile. Des hordes de brigands arpentaient chaque jour les environs de l'académie, et on subissait régulièrement des attaques de leur part. On était parfaitement en mesure de les repousser, ils étaient coriaces et décidés, mais mal organisés. Sauf que, les dernières semaines, on a eu vent d'une menace plus grande, plus dangereuse, plus organisée. Une rumeur disait que quelqu'un essayait de recruter des hommes dans le but de détruire l'académie. On ne sait pas pourquoi ce quelqu'un voulait nous détruire, c'était peut-être un ancien recalé aux examens d'entrée, ou juste un brigand malhonnête… Mais la menace était assez importante pour que j'écrive des lettres au Palais de Jade…

Elle s'arrêta de parler pour respirer un peu. Elle arrivait aux mauvais souvenirs, ceux qui l'avaient marquée.

– Mais personne ne m'a répondu. L'attaque a finit par arriver. Nos ennemis n'étaient pas beaucoup plus nombreux que d'habitude, mais ils avaient un plan précis d'attaque. Et surtout, le chef qui les menait avait un niveau de Kung Fu supérieur à nous, il avait des techniques inconnues qui nous éliminait en quelques gestes.

– Un guerrier plus fort que toi ? interrompit Grue. Peu de personnes ont ton niveau… Tu sais qui c'était ?

– Non. Il était grand, mais il portait un grand manteau qui le cachait complètement. Je ne sais même pas quel animal c'était. Mais au final, sa force lui a permit de me vaincre. Je me suis évanouie, et quand je me suis réveillée, toute l'académie était en flammes. J'ai fait tout mon possible pour sauver un maximum de monde, mais certains y sont restés. Le lendemain, il ne restait que des cendres et quelques morceaux de murs…

Le ton de Mei Ling était plus sombre. Elle ne voulait pas parler de ce moment.

– La suite, je pense que tu l'as devinée. Les brigands se sont évaporés, tout comme leur chef. Moi et beaucoup d'autres élèves, on était à la rue, sans but, sans espoir… Ensuite, Yàn nous a parlé, à tous, il a su trouver les mots pour convaincre tout le monde de le suivre. Et moi, sans lui, je serais surement encore en train d'errer, sans but...

– Et tu as décidé de te venger sur nous…

– C'est Yàn qui voulait qu'on vous attaque. On avait tous une dette envers lui.

– Et ça ne t'a pas gênée qu'il veuille tous nous tuer, moi compris ?!

– J'ai décidé de ne pas te tuer toi ! Je savais que tu n'aimais pas la soupe aux œufs et aux brocolis. Tu n'aurais pas été empoisonné !

– Mais les autres seraient morts si je ne t'avais pas bousculée.

– Je n'avais pas le choix !

– Ah bon ? Je croyais que tu avais toujours le choix.

Mei Ling soupira profondément. Quand elle était infiltrée chez l'ennemi, elle avait une détermination sans faille. Mais maintenant, elle regrettait presque de l'avoir fait.

– J'aurais peut-être du chercher un autre moyen… s'excusa-t-elle. Je suis vraiment désolée…

Grue ne disait plus rien. Il était plein de rancœur à son égard. Mei Ling essayait de trouver les mots pour le rassurer :

– Mais si je n'avais pas suivi Yàn, je n'aurais pas pu te revoir. Je sais que je n'aurais pas du faire ainsi, mais maintenant, c'est passé…

Mei Ling se faisait la plus rassurante possible. Elle avait des sensations étranges. Elle était malheureuse que les choses se soient passées ainsi, mais en même temps, elle était contente d'être à ses côtés.

– Tu sais, Wanki, on pourrait peut-être… Partir d'ici ensemble quand tout sera fini ?

Mei Ling fut elle-même étonnée par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle proposerait ça un jour.

– On verra, Mei Ling, répondit l'oiseau en s'éloignant d'elle. Attendons que tout soit terminé.

Mei Ling regarda Grue s'en aller lentement. Elle était complètement confuse. Est-ce qu'elle était vraiment en train de tomber amoureuse de lui ? Est-ce qu'elle l'était depuis un moment, mais qu'elle essayait de le nier ? Elle se dit finalement que ce n'était plus très grave : maintenant, ils étaient dans le même camp, alors elle pouvait être amoureuse sans qu'il y ait un conflit d'intérêt.

Mais où est-ce que tout cela allait la mener ?

* * *

*: Citation de "l'Art de la Guerre"


	19. Nuit Noire

**Nuit noire**

On approche de la fin...

* * *

La troupe avançait lentement, mais surement. Les quelques 300 hommes sous les ordres de Yàn se faufilaient dans la neige profonde qui s'étalait sur toutes les faces de la montagne. Ils étaient obligés de passer par un chemin détourné, étroit et escarpé, qui serpentait dans les hauteurs. En plus, comme il faisait nuit noire, il était très difficile d'avancer en silence. Ils avançaient donc très lentement, mais comme ils avaient toute la nuit devant eux, ce n'était pas très grave. Le plus embêtant était de garder un peu de chaleur, la nuit étant très froide.

Ils n'étaient maintenant plus très loin des baraquements et de la salle d'entrainement. Ils devaient redoubler de vigilance.

– Maintenant, plus un bruit, murmura Yàn. On arrive dans la zone de vérité.

La rumeur se répandit rapidement tout au long de la file des soldats. Yàn s'était placé à l'avant de la troupe, précédé seulement de ses hommes les plus habiles, ceux capables de marcher dans la neige sans faire de bruit. Ensuite, tous les autres hommes suivaient en marchant en file indienne dans leurs pas, comme ça, ils ne faisaient pas non plus de bruit. Et ainsi, toute la cohorte avançait dans le silence le plus total…

Mei Ling, comme toutes les autres personnes dans la file. Étant donné qu'il faisait noir, tout le monde se repérait plus au son que par la vue. Mais Mei Ling avait un avantage sur une grande partie des autres. Comme c'était un félin, elle voyait bien dans le noir, et il fallait qu'elle soit plongée dans une obscurité totale pour qu'elle soit vraiment handicapée.

Mais là, elle ne voyait rien, et n'entendait rien. Il n'y avait là que des arbres nus et le son du vent de l'hiver. A ses côtés, il y avait Yàn et Grue, qui avait toujours les ailes enchainées. Il essayait, comme les autres, à suivre les traces de pas qu'il apercevait à peine devant lui. Il essayait également de bouger un peu ses ailes sous ses chaines pour se réchauffer. Décidemment, ce raid nocturne était une galère pour tout le monde.

– Est-ce que c'était bien utile de sortir pendant qu'il faisait nuit noire ? lui demanda Mei Ling en chuchotant. On aurait tout aussi bien pu choisir un autre jour !

– Il ne faut rien laisser au hasard, répondit Grue. Tant qu'il y a des facteurs qu'on peut contrôler, on en profite.

– Mais on peut se perdre ou prendre froid… Les conditions ne sont vraiment pas optimales.

– Peut-être, mais…

– Et on est chez l'ennemi, là. On connait bien moins le terrain qu'eux !

– Mais vous m'avez moi.

– Si on est attaqué, tu ne servirais pas à grand-chose.

– Ah, il faut que tu voies ça avec Yàn, c'est lui qui a décidé de me mettre des chaînes autour des ailes…

– C'est bien toi qui vient de dire qu'il ne fallait rien laisser au hasard, non ? intervint Yàn. Pourquoi est-ce que je te laisserai libre alors que je peux tout aussi bien t'enchainer ?

– Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous tromper, se défendit Grue.

– Je ne prends aucun risque, s'expliqua l'aigle. Tu ne peux qu'être d'accord avec moi sur ce point.

Grue regarda longuement ses pieds. Il ne pouvait que confirmer ce que l'aigle disait. C'était même le fondement du plan qu'il venait de donner.

– Tout doit être parfait, dit Grue pensif.

– Et tout sera parfait, ajouta Yàn. Je connais pas mal de citations sur l'Art de la Guerre, et l'une d'elle dit : « Soumettre l'ennemi par la force n'est pas le summum de l'Art de la Guerre. Le summum de cet art est de gagner sans verser une goutte de sang ». Et ça risque d'être le cas… Tu n'as pas versé une goutte de sang, Mei Ling, n'est-ce pas ?

– Attendez… interrompit-elle.

Yàn se tut immédiatement. Mei Ling avait eu la légère sensation d'entendre un bruit anormal. Elle écouta attentivement tous les bruits autour d'elle, les analysants pour déceler une quelconque anomalie. Une seconde fois, elle entendit un bruit sourd, plus net cette fois. Yàn l'avait entendu lui aussi. Il ordonna d'une voix audible seulement aux hommes les plus proches :

– Arrêtez tout ! En position défensive !

Ceux qui l'avaient entendu se mirent en position, les autres comprirent immédiatement et firent de même. Ils se placèrent en plusieurs cercles concentriques autour de Yàn. Les archers, placés vers l'intérieur, bandèrent leur arc. Les soldats faisaient pas mal de bruit en bougeant ainsi dans la neige, mais c'était nécessaire. Ils restèrent ensuite immobiles, attendant que quelque chose arrive.

Petit à petit, la pression finit par diminuer un peu. Ces bruits sourds n'étaient peut-être rien d'important.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? Demanda un lieutenant. Il n'y a rien.

– On a tout notre temps, répondit Yàn. Je veux être sûr qu'il…

Un troisième bruit, encore plus fort, leur parvint. C'était un léger cri venant de vers là où ils allaient. Il n'y avait plus de doutes à avoir.

– Les éclaireurs. On est attaqué ! annonça Yàn. Préparez-vous.

Les soldats resserrèrent les rangs. Ils auraient surement à faire face à une menace inconnue dans quelques secondes. Mei Ling sentit sa respiration s'accélérer. S'ils avaient à se battre contre leurs ennemis, la situation allait se compliquer terriblement. Le terrain et les conditions ne leur étaient pas du tout favorables.

– Allumez une torche, ordonna Yàn.

– Mais, ils vont savoir où on est ! opposa un autre lieutenant.

– Tant pis. On ne peut pas se battre dans le noir ! Allumez une torche, tout de suite !

Un des hommes sortit un briquet rudimentaire : un morceau d'acier taillé qui, frotté contre une plaque de fer, permettait d'obtenir une étincelle. Ce principe d'allumage était loin d'être discret : il n'était pas facile d'allumer un feu ainsi dans le noir, et le lieutenant frotta plusieurs fois le métal sur la plaque avant d'arriver à sortir une flamme utilisable. Quand il y parvint, il rapprocha un morceau de bois qui s'enflamma, et le tendit dans la direction des bruits. Ce qu'ils virent dans l'éclat de lumière les pétrifièrent.

Tigresse se tenait là, seule, droite, immobile, à une cinquantaine de mètres d'eux. Elle les regardait avec une rage sans nom, prête à leur bondir dessus. Ses yeux jaunes scintillaient à la lumière et dégageait une férocité à faire frémir.

– Oh, non, pas elle… gémit Mei Ling.

Tigresse commença à sprinter vers eux. Un vent de panique souffla sur le groupe.

– Tirez des flèches devant elle pour la faire fuir ! commanda Yàn.

Les archers tirèrent une salve de flèches devant Tigresse, de façon à ne pas la toucher. Mei Ling se dit que Yàn tenait bien à cœur son désir de ne blesser personne et sa promesse envers Grue. Mais les flèches n'impressionnèrent pas du tout Tigresse, qui arriva sur eux.

– Attrapez-là ! lança Yàn. Vite !

L'aigle semblait un peu perdre de son calme. Et il y avait de quoi ! Les soldats se mirent à quatre de front pour stopper la féline dans son élan, et tous furent mis à terre. Les soldats se ruèrent vers elle. Tigresse balaya autour d'elle pour se dégager, mais ses ennemis étaient trop nombreux. Mei Ling se dit qu'elle était partie en mission suicide, seule contre 300, sans plan d'attaque, sans aide. Ca semblait étrange, mais elle n'avait apparemment pas prévenu les autres maîtres. Après quelques secondes de combat, elle commençait déjà à être complètement débordée. Mei Ling n'aurait même pas à se battre.

Elle se retourna vers Grue. Il était dérouté, et regardait le combat avec beaucoup de tension. Vraisemblablement, il était très embarrassé que Tigresse ait fait son apparition. Lui qui voulait éviter une bagarre générale, c'était la pire chose qui pouvait arriver.

Le bruit produit par le combat risquait d'alerter les autres. Heureusement, ils étaient encore suffisamment loin des baraquements pour ne pas se faire repérer. Mais Tigresse ne se laissait pas faire : elle alignait les enchainements de coup et assommait ennemi après ennemi. Elle se rapprochait de plus en plus du centre du cercle, et allait bientôt parvenir jusqu'à Mei Ling, Yàn et Grue. La tension monta d'un cran. Tigresse avançait encore, comme une enragée, les yeux plein de haine. Un pas, deux pas… Tigresse était complètement encerclée, tenue par plusieurs hommes, elle n'avait aucune chance de l'emporter, mais elle ne s'arrêtait pas. Mei Ling se mit en position de combat. L'affrontement ne durait que depuis quelques secondes, mais tout semblait se passer au ralenti. Tigresse dégomma un nouvel ennemi d'un coup de poing surpuissant avant de se retourner à nouveau vers le centre du cercle. Puis, tout d'un coup, elle s'arrêta net.

Les soldats s'arrêtèrent aux aussi, restant à une petite distance de la féline, l'encerclant le mieux possible, ne lui donnant plus aucune chance de retraite. Tigresse, elle restait figée dans la même position. Mei Ling ne comprenait pas, comment se faisait-il que Tigresse s'arrête tout d'un coup de combattre alors qu'elle affichait auparavant une détermination sans limite ? Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans ses yeux, comme de la peur. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait ça chez son adversaire.

– Sage décision, dit alors Yàn.

Mei Ling tourna alors sa tête vers là où Tigresse regardait. Et elle se figea d'effroi elle aussi. Yàn tenait dans ses serres un couteau qu'il pointait vers la gorge de Grue. L'aigle scrutait Tigresse posément, tentant d'apaiser une situation qui devenait invivable. Grue, lui, avait peur, mais il essayait de se contenir. Il ne pouvait pas se défendre, son sort était entre les mains de Yàn et de Tigresse.

– Bien, Tigresse, dit posément Yàn. On va gentiment se calmer, tu vas te rendre et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Tu sais que tu n'as aucune chance de gagner, alors on va arrêter là les dégâts.

Tigresse respirait fort et vite. Elle hésitait, ne savait pas quoi faire. Yàn tenta une nouvelle fois de la persuader :

– Ton ami m'a fait promettre qu'il n'y aurai pas de mort dans notre conflit, et c'est une promesse que j'ai bien l'intention de tenir. Alors, si tu te rendais, tout serait beaucoup plus simple.

Tigresse regarda Grue dans les yeux, mais celui-ci les détourna immédiatement.

– Tu nous as tous vendus, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents. Tu as préféré l'aider elle plutôt que nous aider nous.

Tigresse regardait Grue avec une dureté infinie. Mei Ling espérait de toutes ses forces que Tigresse allait se laisser attraper sans se défendre. Elle avait terriblement peur pour Grue. Yàn n'avait pas l'habitude de proférer des menaces sans conviction, il était capable de tout pour arriver à ses fins. Et Tigresse ne semblait pas décidée à céder. La situation devenait très tendue, il fallait que Mei Ling fasse quelque chose.

– On aura besoin de lui, Yàn, raisonna Mei Ling. Il nous le faut pour…

– C'est maintenant que j'ai besoin de lui, répondit Yàn. Il savait ce qu'il risquait en nous rejoignant.

– Laisse-le ! ordonna Mei Ling.

Yàn resta les yeux fixé sur Tigresse. Il ne prêtait pas d'attention aux protestations de Mei Ling. La situation restait en suspens. Yàn rapprocha un peu plus le couteau de la gorge de Grue.

– Non ! cria Mei Ling.

Elle se prépara à bondir sur Yàn.

– Arrêtez ! cria Tigresse.

Mei Ling s'immobilisa et regarda Tigresse. Son regard était moins décidé qu'auparavant.

– Je me rends, dit elle en baissant les yeux.

Elle se mit à genoux et leva ses mains au dessus de la tête. Les soldats la saisirent et l'immobilisèrent avec des cordes. Ensuite, ils l'empoignèrent et la jetèrent aux pieds de Yàn.

– Bien, dit-il satisfait. Où sont les autres ?!

– Ils vont arriver bientôt, dit-elle avec un léger sourire. Vous ne vous en tirerez pas si facilement !

Yàn laissa échapper un petit rire, et Tigresse se renfrogna.

– Tu mens Tigresse, déclara l'aigle en reprenant son sérieux. Je sais que tu es une solitaire, tu es une habituée des virées nocturnes. Ca ne m'étonnerai pas que tu sois sortie sans même prévenir les autres et que ce soit un pur hasard que tu sois tombée sur nous.

Tigresse ne répondit rien. Yàn semblait avoir visé juste.

– C'est bien ce que je pensais…

L'aigle ôta le couteau de la gorge de Grue et celui-ci put respirer. Mei Ling le rejoint et vérifia qu'il n'avait rien.

– Mei Ling ! appela Tigresse.

La chatte des montagnes se retourna vers elle. Elle avait reprit son air agressif.

– Quel est le poison que tu as mis dans la soupe ?! demanda-t-elle.

Mei Ling savait qu'elle finirait par poser la question. Elle connaissait la réponse, et ça lui ferait beaucoup de mal. Grue, lui, n'avait même pas posé la question. Peut-être parce que lui se doutait de la réponse, évidente, inéluctable. Yàn intervint avant qu'elle n'ait répondu :

– C'est un poison qui provient d'une plante du nord de la Chine. Le nom ne te dirait pas grand-chose. La seule chose est que c'est un poison incurable. Po n'est pas encore mort uniquement parce qu'il a une forte masse corporelle, mais ça ne saurait tarder… Vous pouvez l'oublier.

Yàn commença à repartir vers l'avant sans se retourner. Tigresse venait de prendre un énorme choc, et elle ne s'en remettait pas. Grue se rapprocha d'elle en essayant de la rassurer :

– Tigresse, je…

– Ne me parle pas, dit-elle menaçante. Ne me parle plus jamais !

Deux soldats l'attrapèrent sous les épaules et l'emmenèrent. Le flambeau qui avait été allumé fut éteint. Grue resta là, sans rien faire, la regardant s'éloigner. Mei Ling mit sa main sur son épaule.

– Ça devait arriver, Grue, lui dit-elle. Ça arrive juste plus tôt que prévu.

– Non, c'est juste que… Elle rend les choses encore plus difficiles…

Grue reprit sa marche vers la salle d'entrainement qui n'était maintenant plus très loin, et Mei Ling le suivit. Ainsi, le cortège reprit sa marche silencieuse, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

* * *

La porte de la salle d'entrainement s'ouvrit lentement. L'intérieur était entièrement plongé dans le noir, on n'y voyait rien du tout. L'endroit n'était pas du tout rassurant, d'autant plus quand, comme Mei Ling, on connaissait tous les dangers qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

– Allumez tous les flambeaux, ordonna Yàn. Il nous faut de la lumière pour travailler.

– Et restez bien contre les murs, compléta Mei Ling. L'intérieur de la salle est remplit d'obstacles très dangereux, alors faites attention.

Les hommes entrèrent consciencieusement dans la salle en longeant les murs. L'un deux alluma un flambeau avec un briquet d'acier.

Quelques flambeaux supplémentaires furent allumés avant que tout le monde ne soit rentré. Ensuite, les flambeaux restants furent également allumés, et la salle d'entrainement était maintenant suffisamment éclairée. Les portes avaient aussi été fermées juste pour le temps où les tonneaux de poudre devaient être remontés de la cachette.

Yàn contempla ses hommes. Ils n'étaient pas tous là, une partie d'entre eux avaient été assommés par Tigresse pendant son attaque, mais ils étaient quand même très nombreux dans la salle, ce qui faisait qu'ils étaient serrés. Mei Ling se demandait si c'était bien utile que tous soit venus.

– On a perdu combien d'homme à cause d'elle ? demanda Yàn à un de ses subalternes en montrant Tigresse.

– Je n'ai pas compté exactement, mais ils doivent être une bonne vingtaine.

– Une vingtaine ! s'étonna Yàn. Si tous mes hommes étaient aussi déterminés qu'elle au combat, je n'aurai pas à me donner autant de mal pour élaborer des stratégies. Heureusement qu'on ne les a pas attaqué de front, le résultat aurait put être désastreux…

– Vous avez laissés vos hommes inconscients dehors, dans le froid et dans la neige, susurra Tigresse.

– Il n'y en a que pour quelques minutes, et on reviendra les chercher… répondit Yàn. Ce sont des guerriers vigoureux, ils se réveilleront juste avec un petit rhume…

– Vous n'avez pas de cœur… souffla Tigresse.

– Il faudrait qu'on m'enlève mes chaînes, proposa Grue. Il faut que j'ai les ailes libres pour ouvrir la porte.

– Tu es sûr que tu as besoin de tes ailes pour l'ouvrir ? demanda Yàn. Je croyais que tu faisais presque tout uniquement avec les pattes.

– C'est un mécanisme spécial qui nécessite l'utilisation de mes quatre membres. Ou bien vous m'enlevez mes chaines, ou bien j'essaye de vous décrire les mouvements nécessaires sans pouvoir les mimer et ça pourrait prendre des heures, ou encore vous pouvez libérer Tigresse qui pourra aussi l'ouvrir pour vous.

– Très bien, libérez-le, lança l'aigle à ses hommes.

Très vite, Grue fut libéré de ses chaines. Il fit quelques mouvements d'ailes pour se détendre. Mei Ling jeta un coup d'œil vers Tigresse. Elle semblait ne pas comprendre ce qu'elle avait entendu, elle avait le regard plein d'incertitude. Mei Ling pensa qu'elle était en train de reconstituer le plan qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire. Comme elle savait qu'il y avait une réserve de poudre dans le sous-sol, elle devait deviner qu'ils allaient faire exploser les baraquements pour tuer les autres dans leur sommeil. Heureusement pour elle, le plan n'était pas aussi machiavélique.

– Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? demanda Tigresse.

– Oh, ne t'en fais pas, on ne va pas tuer tes amis, rassura Mei Ling. On va juste détruire le Palais de Jade.

Les yeux de Tigresse s'exorbitèrent.

– Détruire le Palais ! Mais… Comment ?

Mei Ling rit doucement.

– Eh bien, on va utiliser la poudre qu'il y a dans la réserve sous la salle d'entrainement !

– La réserve… Quelle réserve ?

Mei Ling éclata de rire. Un tel déni de la réalité était impressionnant, faire semblant de ne pas comprendre ce qu'elle disait ne l'avancerait à rien. Mei Ling regarda une nouvelle fois Tigresse, toujours en rigolant, et vit son regard ahurit. Puis, lentement, elle s'arrêta de rire.

Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans l'attitude de Tigresse. Elle avait dit sa phrase avec un tel étonnement dans son regard, une telle confusion… Elle ne pouvait pas truquer aussi bien sans s'être préparée. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal. Et Tigresse ne comprenait toujours pas…

Elle se retourna vers Grue, qui était toujours devant la porte d'entrée. Lui aussi n'avait pas une attitude normale : il regardait partout, tournait la tête dans tous les sens, il était concentré, comme s'il observait attentivement tout ce qu'il y avait dans la pièce.

Mei Ling se retourna une nouvelle fois vers Tigresse, qui ne semblait étonnée par le silence soudain de la chatte des montagnes. Soudain, l'estomac de Mei Ling se noua.

Elle avait comprit.

Mei Ling se retourna vers grue et, le pointant du doigt, elle hurla :

– ARRÊTEZ-LE ! C'EST UN PIEGE !

A cet instant, Grue prit une impulsion avec ses pattes, déploya ses ailes de toute son envergure et les rabattit à une vitesse supersonique, créant un flux d'air d'une puissance exceptionnelle qui balaya la salle, éteignant instantanément les flammes de tous les flambeaux.

La salle était maintenant plongée dans l'obscurité la plus totale.

* * *

SUSPENS!

(J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop de m'arrêter là)


	20. Ombre et Lumière

**Ombre et Lumière**

****Cadeau !

C'est un peu pour ce genre de chapitre qu'on a envie d'écrire une histoire, alors profitez en bien !

* * *

Mei Ling n'y voyait plus rien. Par réflexe, elle se baissa et tendit les oreilles. Elle essayait de percevoir un bruit suspect, quelque chose qui lui indiquait ce qui allait se passer, mais la seule chose qu'elle entendait était les mouvements et les murmures des soldats dont la peur commençait à grimper : ils n'étaient pas entrainés à faire face à une telle situation.

Tout d'un coup, elle entendit le bruit des instruments d'entrainement qui s'enclenchaient. Les anneaux piquants se balançaient, les rouleaux de bois tournaient et les lames d'acier tranchaient l'air, le tout dans un boucan d'enfer. Grue avait du se faufiler jusqu'au mécanisme d'activation et l'enclencher. Puis, au milieu du raffut, il y eut un coup suivi d'un cri, puis un deuxième, et un troisième, tous très proches. Petit à petit, les cris de panique se firent entendre de partout et de plus en plus fort. En quelques secondes, la panique générale avait atteint une proportion effrayante.

La peur clouait Mei Ling sur place. Incapable de discerner quoi que ce soit d'utile dans le vacarme ambiant, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle essayait de se dire que Grue ne les avait pas trahis, que ce qu'il faisait n'était pas contre eux, mais c'était impossible : il les avait trompés, et maintenant, Mei Ling devait trouver la solution pour se sortir de cette salle d'entrainement. Mais, à cet instant, elle était paralysée.

– Je me suis trompé… lâcha Yàn à ses côtés. On s'est complètement fait avoir…

Tout comme elle, Yàn devait être déstabilisé par la situation. Il avait l'habitude de tout organiser à l'avance, de tout prévoir pour pouvoir faire face à tous les problèmes. Mais là, Grue semblait avoir tout organisé de façon à ce que rien ne soit prévisible. Mei Ling comprenait qu'il avait inventé toute l'histoire de cette réserve de poudre pour les attirer dans la salle d'entrainement, le lieu qu'il connaissait le mieux. Mei Ling se rappela de cette phrase qu'il lui avait dite : « Je pourrai me déplacer dans cette salle les yeux fermés ». Le piège était parfait, ils avaient été naïfs de le suivre.

Maintenant, il était surement en train de faire des tours de la salle tout en faisant bien attention à rester proche des murs et en frappant ses ennemis pour les pousser vers le centre de la salle. Ensuite, les obstacles du parcours d'entrainement faisaient le reste. Il était déjà difficile de faire ce parcours en pleine lumière, alors dans l'obscurité… Avant d'éteindre les lumières, il avait repéré où étaient les soldats, et il n'avait qu'à toucher un peu ses ennemis pour que la peur et la surprise les déséquilibre. Et même si ils réussissaient à riposter rapidement, Grue n'avait qu'à se déplacer suffisamment vite pour éviter un coup rendu peu précis par l'obscurité. Il avait en plus demandé à ce que la porte soit fermée, ce qui empêchait ses adversaires de fuir car, comme ils étaient désorientés, ils ne pourraient pas facilement la rouvrir. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtres et le toit était lui aussi fermé, donc il n'y avait aucune ouverture donnant vers l'extérieur. L'endroit était vraiment parfait.

– Il faut absolument allumer un feu, dit Yàn. Que quelqu'un allume un feu !

Mais personne n'entendit Yàn. Tous étaient bien trop occupés à sauver sa peau pour se préoccuper des ordres. Et, pour allumer un feu, il fallait un flambeau et un briquet en métal. Mei Ling n'avait aucun des deux, et elle doutait qu'un des soldats les ait. Peut-être qu'un de ceux qui avaient un briquet essayait de faire du feu, mais c'était très difficile de le faire dans le noir, et il fallait du calme.

Mei Ling essayait de voir quelque chose avec ses yeux, mais elle n'y parvenait toujours pas. Même si elle avait une super vision nocturne, celle-ci ne suffisait pas, l'obscurité était trop profonde. Mei Ling se rappela que c'était la nouvelle lune, et donc la nuit la plus sombre possible. Grue était vraiment allé très loin dans la préparation de son plan. Et évidemment, il n'avait pas été assez bête pour activer les tuyaux cracheurs de feu. Mei Ling enrageait.

Elle se rappela que Tigresse se tenait à seulement quelques mètres d'elle juste avant que Grue ait éteint la lumière, et qu'elle était toujours solidement enchainée. Mei Ling se dit qu'elle pourrait peut-être l'attraper et menacer Grue de la tuer, mais c'était impossible. Premièrement, Tigresse avait surement profité de l'obscurité pour se soustraire à ses ravisseur et se cacher dans un coin et, secondement, elle n'aurait jamais pu menacer Grue de quoi que ce soit. Pour le menacer, il fallait qu'elle prenne contact avec lui, ce qui était tout simplement impossible.

Soudainement, elle sentit quelque chose la frôler dans son dos. Par réflexe, elle se retourna et asséna un immense coup de poing à celui qui l'avait touchée. Celui-ci prit le coup et tomba assommé après avoir laissé échapper un petit cri. Mei Ling reconnut immédiatement au bruit que ce n'était pas Grue, mais un de ses équipiers. Elle comprit qu'elle venait de faire une gaffe : frapper n'importe qui sans savoir qui c'est était une erreur. Les soldats étant nombreux dans un petit espace, ils étaient obligés de se rentrer dedans, et, comme Mei Ling venait de le démontrer, il était difficile de ne pas réagir à un contact quand on est dans le noir et qu'on sait qu'on peut être attaqué à tout instant.

En fait, au-delà de l'avantage du terrain, le plan de Grue reposait sur la désorganisation. Un grand nombre de personnes réunies dans un petit espace sans plan de bataille, pris par surprise et effrayé par un adversaire individuellement plus fort qu'eux : cela rappelait étrangement à Mei Ling le plan de la Bataille de la Rivière des Larmes que Grue lui avait racontée. Mei Ling lui avait elle-même avoué qu'elle trouvait ce plan génial, et elle se demandait maintenant pourquoi elle n'avait pas envisagé un seul instant qu'il puisse réaliser quelque chose de semblable. Mais c'était bien trop tard : le chaos était de plus en plus gigantesque, et ça ne s'arrangeait pas. Il y avait de plus en plus de cris, et des bruits de coups venaient de partout. L'explication était simple : les soldats étaient en train de se battre entre eux.

– Il faut que tout le monde se calme… souffla Mei Ling.

– Je sais, acquiesça Yàn. Mais comment ?!

– Je ne sais pas, concéda Mei Ling. Criez !

– C'est inutile, ça ne serait qu'un cri parmi les autres…

Yàn avait raison. Il était totalement impossible de faire passer un ordre ou de créer une stratégie quelle quel soit dans une telle confusion.

– Il nous a complètement enfumés ! lâcha Mei Ling avec dépit.

– Il faut garder notre calme, Mei Ling. Nous n'avons pas encore perdu. Nous sommes 300, lui est tout seul. Il lui faut beaucoup de temps pour tous nous avoir, et il y a bien quelques personnes comme nous qui ont deviné qu'il fallait garder son calme. Wang Kiang a surement prit pas mal de coup aussi. Je doute qu'il dure bien longtemps comme ça.

Yàn avait raison. Le plan pouvait être génial, les moyens de Grue étaient très limités. A la Rivière des Larmes, il avait quatre coéquipiers, là il était seul. Il y avait aussi Tigresse qui devait se cacher quelque part, mais elle n'avait pas pu enlever ses chaines. Et surtout, les yeux de Mei Ling commençaient à s'habituer à l'obscurité. Grue avait peut-être fait son maximum pour qu'il y ait le moins de lumière possible, il ne pouvait pas avoir fait en sorte qu'il n'y en ait pas du tout, et les yeux de félin de Mei Ling étaient à toute épreuve. Elle discernait désormais les formes autour d'elle.

– J'arrive à voir un peu, maintenant.

– Et tu pourrais dire où il est ? demanda Yàn.

– Je pense.

– Il vaudrait mieux que tu ouvre la porte en douce…

– Attends…

Mei Ling percevait quelque chose dans les travées autour de la fosse aux obstacles, qui étaient beaucoup moins garnies en soldat qu'au départ. Ce qu'elle voyait était une forme qui se déplaçait très vite, beaucoup trop vite pour que ce soit quelqu'un qui ne sache pas où il allait.

C'était lui.

– Je sais où il est, dit-elle triomphalement.

– Ne te préoccupe pas de lui, ouvre la porte, répliqua Yàn

– On peut l'avoir…

Elle s'élança dans la direction de la forme. Peut-être que Grue connaissait les lieux comme sa poche, mais lui ne voyait rien du tout. C'en était fini de lui !

– Il est là ! cria Mei Ling aux autres. Suivez ma voix !

Mei Ling s'aperçut que ceux qui étaient à côté d'elle commençaient à la suivre. Elle vit aussi que Grue s'arrêta instantanément juste après avoir entendu Mei Ling, puis reprit son envol et se posa sur le grand récipient de jade au milieu de la pièce. Sa façon de se déplacer montrait qu'il ne voyait rien : il savait où il allait, mais sa façon de bouger n'était pas assurée. Mei Ling changea sa trajectoire et fonça vers lui.

– Il est sur le bol en jade ! alerta-t-elle.

Encore quelques seconde et elle allait lui arriver dessus. Elle était obligée de marcher car elle arrivait dans la zone des obstacles, mais ça ne l'empêcherait pas de l'avoir. Alors qu'elle avançait, elle se rendit compte que Grue était en train de faire quelque chose sur le récipient. Puis, tout d'un coup, quelques étincelles jaillirent proche de ses pattes. Il avait du récupérer un briquet en métal, et maintenant, il essayait de faire un feu. Mais pourquoi ? Ce n'était pas du tout dans son avantage ! Un doute commençait à envahir Mei Ling. Un énorme doute.

Au second essai, Grue parvint à créer des étincelles plus nettes, qui mirent le feu à quelque chose situé à l'intérieur de la grande vasque. Instantanément, un immense feu jaillit, un feu d'une splendeur incommensurable, un feu d'une brillance jamais vue, éclairant l'ensemble de la salle comme en plein jour. Le bruit provoqué par le feu était également assourdissant, semblable à une détonation prolongée.

Mei Ling, qui regardait droit vers le feu au moment de son allumage, crut que ses yeux implosaient. Ses pupilles, dilatées comme jamais après être restée longtemps dans le noir, laissaient rentrer toute la lumière qui leur parvenait, et venait agresser sa rétine. Elle ferma les yeux et mit sa main devant pour se protéger, mais c'était trop tard : ses yeux lui faisaient terriblement mal. Ses oreilles aussi sifflaient, elle était totalement assourdie. Elle était de nouveau incapable de faire un geste, bloquée par la douleur et la cécité, et elle entendit que ses équipiers aussi souffraient pareillement. Les bruits de bagarre recommencèrent également, mêlés aux hurlements de souffrance.

C'était la seconde phase du plan de Grue. Il avait prévu le coup du feu depuis très longtemps, Mei Ling se souvenait du moment où il avait fouillé dans les rouleaux du Palais de Jade pour s'informer sur les feux, soi disant parce que Yàn allait s'en servir. Mei Ling avait alors ramassé un rouleau qu'il avait fait tomber, un rouleau sur le Feu Taiyang, le « Feu du Soleil », servant le plus souvent de feu de ralliement. Sauf que là, Grue avait utilisé sa lueur exceptionnelle pour un tout autre usage : il avait d'abord plongé ses ennemis dans le noir pour les éblouir ensuite, une technique tout aussi intelligente que machiavélique. Mais autre chose gênait encore plus Mei Ling : comment avait-il pu prévoir ce plan avant même qu'elle ne lui avoue qu'elle était contre lui ? Quand avait-il préparé ce feu ?

Le combat s'intensifiait autour d'elle, et elle était toujours impuissante, incapable de réagir. Elle n'avait d'autre choix que de rester immobile, et d'entendre ses coéquipiers se faire démolir. Elle aurait du suivre les conseils de Yàn, ouvrir la porte et fuir, et non se jeter dans le piège tendu par Grue. Yàn, lui avait été prudent, concentré sur la survie de ses troupes, pas sur la victoire à tous prix.

Mei Ling rouvrit un peu les yeux. La lumière dégagée par le feu Taiyang était toujours aussi intense, et faisait encore abominablement mal, mais un peu moins qu'au début. Heureusement, l'éblouissement n'était que temporaire, il ne faudrait qu'une trentaine de secondes pour récupérer, voire un peu plus à cause de l'intensité des flammes. Déjà, elle pouvait discerner un peu ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle.

Grue était en train de se battre avec une volonté phénoménale, ne donnant qu'un ou deux coup à des adversaires incapables de se défendre, encore moins de riposter. Ces petits coups étaient puissants et bien placés, et suffisaient à neutraliser l'ennemi ou en l'assommant, ou en l'envoyant sur un des obstacles qui s'en chargeait à sa place. Ainsi, il alignait un par un les ennemis, sans répit, avec moins d'une seconde par adversaire. Mei Ling réussit à voir pourquoi lui n'était pas affecté par la lumière : il faisait déjà attention à toujours tourner le dos au feu, et surtout, il portait autour des yeux un bandeau de soie. Ce bandeau devait laisser filtrer la lumière suffisamment pour pouvoir bien voir ses adversaires, mais assez peu pour ne pas être ébloui. Elle se rendit également compte qu'il se rapprochait dangereusement d'elle.

Mei Ling se mit en position défensive. Elle essayait de lire les mouvements de Grue pour le parer, mais celui-ci faisait bien attention de rester entre le feu et ses adversaires, forçant ceux-ci à regarder la flamme incandescente pour le voir. Mei Ling ne réussi pas à éviter le coup d'aile que lui envoya Grue, et elle le prit en plein thorax, ce qui lui coupa la respiration. Elle avait réussit à éviter un coup sur la tête qui pouvait l'assommer, mais elle perdit l'équilibre, tomba en arrière, et sa tête vint heurter brutalement un morceau de bois. Grue passa ensuite directement à un autre ennemi sans même achever Mei Ling, qui tentait de récupérer. Elle était à terre, sa tête tournait et faisait mal, ses oreilles bourdonnaient et elle avait des larmes de douleur plein les yeux, mais elle avait quand même beaucoup de chance de ne pas s'être évanouie, elle pouvait encore se sauver d'ici. Elle se releva péniblement dans le vacarme ambiant, et regarda autour d'elle. Elle y voyait mieux, elle pouvait voir tous les corps inconscients autour d'elle, les moins chanceux qui étaient tombés sur plus fort et plus intelligent qu'eux. Dans quelques secondes elle pourrait se lancer à nouveau dans la bataille.

Sauf que, d'un seul coup, le feu s'éteint de lui-même, et la salle d'entrainement replongea dans l'obscurité la plus totale, comme auparavant. Mei Ling se souvint que Grue lui avait dit que le feu s'éteignait très vite. Ses yeux mettraient encore un long moment avant de s'habituer au noir, et Grue continuerait à semer la confusion dans les rangs de ses ennemis. Sauf qu'en plus, Mei Ling avait mal à la tête, mal aux oreilles, mal aux yeux, et qu'elle était complètement désorientée, ne sachant même plus où elle était. Tout n'avait fait qu'empirer. Le plan de Grue était de plus en plus développé, jusqu'où tout cela irait ? Les bruits de combat reprenaient de plus belle, et Mei Ling était, encore une fois, complètement impuissante. Grue avait en plus surement repéré où étaient tous ses ennemis pendant le court laps de temps qu'avait duré l'illumination.

En fait, Mei Ling se rendait compte qu'ils étaient en train de perdre. C'était la première fois qu'elle envisageait la défaite. Malgré l'échec de sa première mission, malgré la force de leurs adversaires, elle avait toujours pensé qu'ils l'emporteraient. Comment est-ce que c'était possible ? Comment est-ce que Grue, à lui seul, pouvait venir à bout de 300 guerriers entrainés au Kung Fu et menés par Yàn ?

Grue venait de surpasser Yàn dans son domaine de prédilection. L'aigle avait mentionné les 6 bases de la stratégie, et Grue les avaient appliquées à la lettre.

Le terrain : la salle d'entrainement était un endroit parfaitement connu de Grue, alors que ses ennemis n'y avaient jamais mis les pieds.

Les conditions : la nuit noire, le plafond et la porte fermée… tout était calculé pour que le terrain soit encore plus favorable.

La tromperie : Grue avait fait croire à tous ses ennemis qu'il était avec eux, ce qui lui avait permis de les amener là où il voulait.

Le feu : le feu de Taiyang était parfait pour pouvoir voir sans se faire voir.

La connaissance : Grue avait pu connaitre ses adversaires en les rejoignant, et il avait utilisé pleinement ses capacités, notamment avec la technique des Ailes de la Justice.

La force : Grue était un maître entrainé par Shifu, il n'y avait rien à ajouter.

Dans le duel qui opposait Yàn et Grue d'un point de vue stratégique, Grue avait gagné à plates coutures.

– Mei Ling ? Tu es là ?

La chatte des montagnes reconnu la voix de l'aigle. Il devait avoir repéré où elle était pendant qu'on pouvait encore y voir.

– On a perdu Yàn, on n'arrivera pas à l'avoir, soupira Mei Ling avec découragement.

– Il faut sortir d'ici, répliqua Yàn. J'ai échoué. J'ai cru que je pouvais faire confiance à un ennemi, c'est une erreur fatale. Mais on peut encore sortir d'ici sans se faire avoir.

– A quoi ça sert de fuir ? On y gagnera quoi ?

Yàn soupir à côté d'elle.

– Tant que je ne suis pas mort, je peux toujours me relever.

– A quoi bon ? Wanki ne m'a jamais fait confiance. Il m'a juste trompé pendant tout ce temps.

– Tu l'aimes vraiment, alors…

Mei Ling ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle n'avait plus cette rage au ventre. La défaite la clouait sur place. Elle avait juste envie de s'asseoir et d'attendre. Attendre que les choses se passent.

– Il va falloir te relever, Mei Ling, glissa Yàn. Les choses évoluent encore.

– Quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

–Tu ne sens pas ?

Mei Ling renifla l'air. Ce qu'elle sentit la mit instantanément sur la piste.

– De la fumée ? s'interrogea-t-elle.

– On est obligé de sortir tout de suite. Sinon, on va mourir étouffés.

Grue avait surement utilisé un autre de ses feux spéciaux qui dégageaient encore de la fumée après s'être consumé. Et ces fumées pouvaient être toxiques. Yàn avait raison, elle n'avait plus le choix : il fallait qu'elle sorte d'ici.

Mais par où ? Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où était la sortie. La fumée devenait de plus en plus épaisse, et elle commença à tousser. Elle entendit qu'elle n'était pas la seule : d'autres soldats toussaient autour d'elle. Bientôt, ils allaient défaillir, et tomber dans les pommes. Mei Ling toussa une nouvelle fois dans ses mains.

– Mei Ling, regarde ! lui dit Yàn.

Mei Ling releva la tête et regarda tout autour d'elle. Elle s'aperçut qu'une lueur plus grande provenait d'un mur de la salle : la porte était ouverte.

– Quelqu'un a réussi à ouvrir la porte, s'étonna Mei Ling.

– Non, c'est Wang Kiang qui l'a ouverte. La fumée peut aussi le tuer, et son but n'est pas de tous nous exterminer.

– Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?!

Mei Ling s'élança vers la sortie. A ses côtés, plusieurs soldats fonçaient également vers la porte, et ils ne semblaient pas être dans un meilleur état qu'elle. Mei Ling toussait et avait les yeux qui lui brulaient à cause de la fumée, et elle trébuchait sur les obstacles et les corps disséminés un peu partout. Mais elle parvint enfin à arriver jusqu'à la porte. Elle sortit et, un instant plus tard, elle fut immobilisée au sol par un agresseur qui avait surgi derrière elle.

– Tenez la bien, dit une voix derrière elle, il ne faut pas la laisser s'échapper. Assommez les autres.

Mei Ling reconnut instantanément la voix : c'était celle de Shifu. Elle était clouée au sol dans la neige, et ses bras étaient maintenus derrière son dos. Mei Ling réussit à voir que c'était Singe qui la maintenait ainsi, tandis que Shifu, Vipère et Mante avaient assommés les quelques rares soldats qui n'avaient pas encore perdu connaissance et qui étaient sortis avec Mei Ling.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?! demanda autoritairement Shifu.

– Maître, regardez ! dit Vipère en indiquant la porte de la salle d'entrainement du bout de la queue.

Mei Ling parvint à tourner la tête et à regarder vers la porte. Grue, dans un sale état, blessé un peu partout, était en train de sortir de la salle d'entrainement avec Tigresse à ses côtés.


	21. Depuis Toujours

**Depuis toujours**

Mei Ling examinait Grue. Il avait de nombreux bleus et coupures, et il lui manquait de nombreuses plumes aux ailes et au buste. Il semblait épuisé, à bout de souffle, l'effort avait été d'une incroyable intensité, mais il se tenait quand même droit. Il avait enlevé les chaines de Tigresse, qui, elle n'avait presque rien.

Mei Ling se débattit un peu, mais c'était inutile. Singe la tenait fort, et elle était exténuée. Elle se demandait comment ils avaient pu être mis au courant de la bataille. C'était surement à cause du bruit : la salle d'entrainement n'était pas loin des baraquements et la déflagration provoquée par le feu Taiyang devait les avoir averti. Shifu se retourna vers Mante et Vipère et leur ordonna :

– Allez voir à l'intérieur.

Les deux se dirigèrent vers la porte, allumèrent la lumière et regardèrent à l'intérieur.

– Waouh ! s'exclama Mante. C'est une vraie boucherie ! On dirait qu'une tornade est passée par là !

– Comment… Comment est-ce possible ? Bredouilla Vipère.

Shifu s'élança vers la porte et regarda également à l'intérieur. Après quelques secondes de stupéfaction, il se retourna vers Grue et Tigresse et leur lança :

– Qu'est-ce que vous leur avez fait ?! Ils sont morts ?!

– Non, ils sont dans la grande majorité blessés ou assommés, répondit Grue. Ils ont inhalés pas mal de fumée aussi, pas assez pour les tuer, mais suffisamment pour les garder inconscients pendant un bon bout de temps.

– Tu… Tu les as… bafouilla Shifu.

Shifu ne savait pas quoi dire, il ne comprenait pas. Il finit par dire :

– Tous ?

– Je vais tout vous expliquer, répondit Grue. Mais il faut d'abord s'occuper d'eux avant qu'ils ne se réveillent. Il y en a aussi quelques uns plus loin dans la neige.

Shifu mit un moment avant de réagir. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser ce qu'il venait de voir dans la salle. Finalement, il finit par sortir de sa stupéfaction :

– Tigresse, tu assommes tous ceux qui ne le sont pas déjà. Mante et Vipère, vous allez chercher des cordes et vous les attachez. Et Singe…

Il regarda Singe qui maintenait toujours Mei Ling au sol.

– Tu l'assommes et tu va aider les autres.

Mei Ling se débattit un peu avant que Singe ne la frappe dans le cou. Elle tomba instantanément inconsciente.

* * *

Mei Ling se réveilla péniblement. Sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal, elle n'y voyait pas très clair, tout semblait tourner autour d'elle. Sa tête était profondément enfoncée dans la neige, et elle avait froid. Elle tenta de se relever, mais elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait les bras liés dans le dos et les pieds attachés ensemble. Elle grogna et se trémoussa pour essayer de se redresser, mais elle n'y parvint pas.

– Où est Yàn ? Demanda Shifu à côté d'elle.

– Je ne l'ai pas vu dans la salle d'entrainement, dit Vipère.

– Moi non plus, ajouta Mante.

– Il doit bien être quelque part ! s'exclama Singe.

– Il s'est enfui, coupa Grue. Il aura attendu un peu caché dans l'obscurité de la salle avant d'en sortir pendant qu'on ne regardait pas. Il est assez intelligent pour envoyer ses hommes en éclaireur avant lui et les laisser se faire capturer pour endormir notre vigilance.

– Il faut le rattraper ! s'exclama Shifu. C'est le chef, on ne peut pas se permettre de le laisser s'échapper !

– C'est un aigle, il vole bien plus vite que moi, et on n'a aucune idée de vers là où il est parti, inutile d'essayer de le rejoindre. Et puis, ce n'est plus un danger. Il ne se hasardera pas à nous attaquer avec une armée moins conséquente que celle là, et il lui faudrait des années pour en réunir une aussi forte. Il va juste se cacher très loin et se morfondre dans sa déception, il n'y a plus à s'en inquiéter…

Mei Ling se tortilla un peu plus pour se relever, mais elle n'y parvenait toujours pas. Le seul effet fut que les autres s'en rendirent compte.

– Mei Ling s'est réveillée, dit Shifu. Aidez-là à se relever.

Tigresse s'approcha d'elle et la redressa brusquement sur ses genoux. Ensuite, elle l'attrapa par les épaules et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

– L'antidote ! cria-t-elle. Quel est l'antidote pour Po ?!

Tigresse secouait Mei Ling avec une énergie folle, comme si ça lui arracherait plus facilement la réponse. Sauf que Mei Ling n'avait plus aucune raison de cacher la réponse. Une réponse fatale, que Tigresse connaissait déjà.

– Il n'y a pas d'antidote. Personne n'a jamais survécu après avoir absorbé ce poison. Po est condamné.

Tigresse s'arrêta brusquement, immobile. Elle resta deux secondes dans un état second, sans pouvoir parler. Puis elle se ressaisit et secoua Mei Ling de plus belle en criant :

– Non ! Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! hurla Tigresse avec la rage du désespoir.

– C'est trop tard, il va mourir, personne ne pourra le sauver, répondit calmement Mei Ling.

– NON, TU MENS !

– Calme-toi, Tigresse, intervint Grue. Il n'y a pas à s'en faire…

Tigresse lâcha Mei Ling et se retourna brutalement vers l'oiseau. Elle était folle de rage.

– Comment oses-tu dire ça ! lui hurla-t-elle dessus.

– Po n'a jamais bu de poison, il va très bien, répondit Grue sereinement.

Tigresse fit un pas en arrière, et les autres aussi le regardèrent avec effarement.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Tigresse.

– J'avais fouillé dans les affaires de Mei Ling avant qu'elle ne fasse sa soupe, et j'avais découvert ce tube de verre rempli de poudre blanche. Alors, par sécurité, je l'ai vidé et j'ai remplacé son contenu par du sel. Alors il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter.

Les autres le regardèrent ébahis pendant un bon moment. Tous étaient abasourdis, ne pouvant concevoir une telle chose.

– Attends, Grue, finit par dire Mante, Po est malade ! Il souffre terriblement ! Il a forcément mangé quelque chose de mauvais !

– Effet placebo, répondit brièvement Grue. On lui a dit qu'il avait absorbé du poison, alors il a commencé à se sentir mal alors qu'il n'a rien, tout est dans sa tête. Connaissant la naïveté de Po, il n'est pas étonnant qu'il souffre bien plus que d'autres.

Les autres maîtres restèrent stupéfaits. Mei Ling n'était pas moins étonnée, elle aussi avait été abusée, elle n'avait rien remarqué, alors qu'elle pensait avoir bien dissimulé le tube de poison.

– Du sel… souffla Vipère. Comment est-ce que j'ai pu ne pas m'en rendre compte…

– Tu savais ! lança Mei Ling.

Les regards se tournèrent vers Mei Ling. Elle respirait fort, et regardait Grue avec incompréhension.

– Si tu as vu le tube, tu savais que j'étais avec Yàn ! Tu le savais avant que je te le dise !

– Je le savais depuis le début, répondit Grue.

Un long silence passa dans le groupe. Mei Ling ne comprenait pas, elle n'avait fait aucune erreur.

– Comment ? demanda-t-elle. Comment le savais-tu ?

– La première nuit, tu m'as dit : « On n'est jamais assez proche de ses ennemis ». Cette phrase, c'était une phrase de Yàn. Il me l'avait dite pendant notre confrontation.

Mei Ling se souvint du moment où elle avait dit la phrase. Elle se souvenait que Grue lui avait semblé bien pensif après qu'elle l'ait dite. C'était une des phrases fétiches de Yàn, elle l'avait répétée par habitude, mais ça n'expliquait pas tout.

– J'ai dit ça comme ça ! Ca ne prouvait absolument rien !

– Ca m'a mis sur la voie. Tu détestais les petites phrases de Yàn quand j'étais encore à l'Académie, tu ne l'aurais jamais répétée si tu le haïssais encore, ce qui m'a fait penser que tu étais avec lui. La suite m'a paru évidente, tu allais gagner notre confiance pour mieux nous poignarder par derrière. Ton agacement à cause de l'attitude de Tigresse et le tube de poison ont démontrés mes intuitions.

Mei Ling tombait de haut, une seule phrase avait suffit pour que son plan échoue.

– Et c'est pour ça que… commença-t-elle.

Il y avait tellement de choses qui passaient dans la tête de Mei Ling, tellement de choses qu'elle ne parvenait pas encore à comprendre. Elle avait besoin qu'on lui explique. Shifu devait être pareil, car il dit :

– Raconte nous tout, Grue. Depuis le début.

Grue les regarda tous alternativement. Puis il se retourna, et leur tournait maintenant le dos. Le jour ne s'était toujours pas levé, et il faisait très froid. Le groupe n'était éclairé que par la lumière d'un flambeau qui n'était pas suffisant pour tous les réchauffer. Grue agita les ailes et prit une profonde inspiration avant de commencer son récit :

– Quand j'ai compris que Mei Ling était contre nous, j'ai d'abord pensé que je devais la dénoncer. Mais la faire enfermer n'aurait éliminé qu'un seul de nos adversaires sur 300, ça ne nous aurait pas avancé à grand-chose. Alors j'ai pensé à l'utiliser. Il suffisait de bien la surveiller pour qu'elle ne fasse rien, ce que j'ai fait…

– Non, c'est Tigresse qui m'a suivie ! interrompit Mei Ling.

– Moi aussi, je t'ai suivie, répliqua Grue. Sauf que tu étais tellement obnubilé par le fait que Tigresse te suive que tu ne t'est même pas aperçut que, quand elle était là, j'étais là aussi. J'ai fais croire que je restais à tes côtés pour te protéger de Tigresse mais c'était faux, son attitude m'aidait.

– Tu aurais pu nous le dire ! Intervint Tigresse. Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir prévenu que Mei Ling voulait nous tuer, ça aurait facilité les choses !

– Je ne pense pas, contra Grue. Encore là, j'étais seul à savoir, mais si je vous l'avais dit, nous aurions tous dut jouer la comédie. Mei Ling s'en serait rendue compte immédiatement. Et, personnellement, J'imagine mal Po tenir plus de dix secondes à ce petit jeu là… Alors j'ai décidé de garder ce secret pour moi seul.

– C'était risqué, fit remarquer Singe.

– Peut-être, mais c'était le seul avantage que j'avais sur Yàn. Le premier jour, en parlant avec Mei Ling de la salle d'entrainement, je me suis rendu compte que c'était le meilleur endroit pour un combat, et ensuite, elle m'a fait remarquer que le manque de lumière était très gênant. Il m'est alors venu l'idée de faire venir les hommes de Yàn ici, dans la salle, pendant la nuit, je ne savais pas encore comment, mais je savais que le pouvais le faire. J'ai par la suite trouvé d'autres idées, des idées qui nécessitaient quelques connaissances supplémentaires. Alors je suis allé au Palais de Jade pour faire de recherche sur le feu, et Mei Ling m'y a surpris. Je lui ai dit que je faisais ces recherches en prévention d'une action future de Yàn., et elle ne s'est doutée de rien. Pour faire le feu dont j'avais besoin, il fallait que je regroupe quelques matériaux et ingrédients, mais heureusement, j'ai pu trouver tout ça dans la réserve des baraquements. J'ai ensuite caché tout cela dans un endroit caché dans la salle d'entrainement que je pouvais retrouver facilement, même dans le noir. La préparation, c'était la partie la plus facile du plan. Ensuite, il fallait que j'attire les hommes de Yàn dans la salle.

Il reprit un peu son souffle. Le silence était total autour de lui était total : tout le monde l'écoutait avec attention.

– J'ai eu un énorme problème quand Mei Ling m'a demandé de manger avec elle, elle m'a pris au dépourvu. Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, et je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir. Je savais que c'était pour son plan, mais je ne pouvais pas accepter : je voulais être le plus proche de Mei Ling et qu'elle ait une entière confiance en moi pour pouvoir atteindre Yàn. Et puis, comme elle avait besoin de moi pour parvenir à ses fins, elle n'allait pas me tuer.  
Alors j'y suis allé, en espérant que personne ne nous voie. Je pensais que Mei Ling allait me dire quelque chose d'important, j'ai même pensé naïvement qu'elle allait peut-être m'annoncer qu'elle était avec Yàn, mais elle ne m'a rien dit d'important. J'ai donc essayé de prendre les devants, de dire que je savais ce qu'elle faisait et que je voulais l'aider, histoire d'infiltrer l'équipe de Yàn. Ça pouvait marcher, j'avais tout fait pour que Mei Ling croie en moi, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps : Yàn a débarqué, puis ensuite Tigresse, et on a dut se battre.  
Je ne l'ai pas compris tout de suite, mais le plan de Mei Ling était génial : elle voulait vous faire croire qu'elle m'avait sauvé la vie, et finalement, c'est celle de Tigresse qu'elle a dut sauver. J'avais fait une erreur en allant à ce déjeuner chez Monsieur Ping : c'était risqué, et ça a permis à Mei Ling d'endormir la vigilance de Tigresse.  
Ensuite, il y a eu l'épisode de la soupe empoisonnée. Là, tout s'est passé hyper vite. Dès que Mei Ling a annoncé qu'elle voulait nous cuisiner un plat, j'ai immédiatement deviné qu'elle allait mettre son plan à exécution. J'ai cru que Tigresse allait la surveiller pendant qu'elle préparait la soupe, mais elle est restée jouer aux cartes. J'ai donc été obligé de perdre le plus vite possible pour la surveiller moi-même sans éveiller de soupçons. Mais Mei Ling a été tellement rapide, que, quand je suis arrivé dans la cuisine, elle était déjà en train de verser le poison.  
Finalement, ce n'était pas tellement gênant : Mei Ling allait surement fuir, je l'aurais suivie et je lui aurais fait croire que je voulais l'aider, mais, à ma grande surprise, elle a décidé de persévérer dans son plan, et de servir la soupe quand même. Je ne pouvais pas la bloquer, elle ne m'aurait plus fait confiance par la suite, mais je devais vous empêcher de boire la soupe, sinon, elle se serait rendu compte que le poison avait été changé. J'ai finalement trouvé le bon moyen : la faire tomber pour pouvoir m'expliquer par la suite. Mais Po avait bu de la soupe, et Mei Ling a été obligée de fuir.  
Heureusement, je pouvais encore profiter de la situation. Je savais que Po aurait mal au ventre sans rien avoir mangé de mauvais, et Mei Ling avait toujours confiance en moi. Alors j'ai décidé de continuer mon plan, en fuyant des baraquements.

– Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas tout expliqué à ce moment là ? demanda Vipère. Mei Ling était partie, il n'y avait plus de raison de faire semblant de ne pas savoir qui elle était vraiment !

– Oui… J'aurais peut-être dut tout vous dire… Mais en fait, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de réfléchir, et une explication complète aurait été longue et compliquée. Et comme Yàn avait des espions un peu partout autour des baraquements, une telle discussion aurait parue suspecte. Et puis, j'étais obligé d'être seul pour ce plan. En fait, je ne pouvais pas vraiment vous en parler.

– Tu aurais dut rester avec nous, reprocha Vipère en baissant les yeux. On a vraiment cru que tu nous avais quittés…

– Je suis vraiment désolé, Vipère. Mais, c'était essentiel pour que je puisse continuer mon plan.

– On est une équipe, poursuivit Vipère. On est censé s'entraider, pas faire cavalier seul…

Vipère était vraiment très déçue. Grue la regarda et détourna les yeux. Son plan avait beau être parfait, il était au fond très égoïste.

– Continue, Grue, demanda Shifu.

– J'ai ensuite recherché des espions dans le village, je savais qu'il y en avait. Je les ai trouvés au bout d'un moment et je les ai convaincus de m'emmener auprès de Yàn. J'ai ensuite proposé à Yàn mon plan pour détruire le Palais de Jade en utilisant la poudre d'une soi-disant réserve secrète cachée sous la salle d'entrainement. Il a finalement accepté de me suivre là où je voulais qu'il aille, lui et tous ses hommes. A partir de là, je n'avais plus qu'à me préparer physiquement et mentalement pour l'affrontement final.  
J'ai cependant cru un instant que tout était foutu au moment où Tigresse est venu à notre rencontre cette nuit. Il s'en est fallu de peu pour que vous autres aient été avertis, et que tout se soit terminé dans un affrontement général dans la neige, ce que je voulais absolument éviter. Yàn a heureusement réussi à arrêter Tigresse avant…

– Yàn a donc bien fait de te menacer de mort ? demanda ironiquement Tigresse.

– Il ne m'aurait pas tué, contra Grue. Et c'était un risque que j'étais prêt à prendre. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, la fin aurait été beaucoup plus sanglante. Ça m'embêtait beaucoup plus que toi, tu sois capturée, surtout que ça te mettait en danger, autant, voire plus que moi.

Je disais donc, ensuite, dans la salle d'entrainement, je suis passé à la phase finale du plan. Avec les Ailes de la Justice, j'ai éteint toutes les lumières et plongé la salle dans le noir. La suite, vous pouvez la demander à Tigresse et Mei Ling, je pense qu'elles étaient mieux placées que moi pour dire ce que j'ai voulu faire ressentir aux soldats.

Après qu'il ait fini, Grue se tut, et personne ne faisait de bruit. Mei Ling était dégoûtée : elle s'était faite leurrer depuis le début, elle qui pensait avoir toujours eu une longueur d'avance, alors qu'elle avait toujours eu un coup de retard sur Grue.

– Je me sens fatigué, dit Grue. Je vais rentrer…

L'oiseau se retourna vers les baraquements et commença à partir sans que personne ne fasse un mouvement pour le suive. Mei Ling avait écouté tout son plan, mais elle n'arrivait pas à l'accepter. Il lui manquait quelque chose, un élément pour qu'elle comprenne.

– Tu m'aimais ! cria-t-elle vers Grue.

L'oiseau s'arrêta net, mais resta muet. Mei Ling était à genoux, désespérée.

– Tu m'aimais, je le sais ! Je l'ai vu dans ton regard !

– Je faisais semblant, répondit Grue d'un ton peu convaincant.

– C'est impossible, je l'aurais reconnu !

– Non, c'est faux, répondit Grue toujours sans se retourner.

– Mei Ling a raison, intervint Vipère.

Tous se retournèrent vers la Vipère, dont l'intervention n'était pas attendue.

– On ne triche pas avec ces choses là, Grue, poursuivit-elle. Je le sais.

– C'est pourtant ce que j'ai fait, se défendit Grue de façon peu probante.

– Tu étais ailleurs tous le temps, même quand Mei Ling n'était pas là ! continua Vipère. Pourquoi est-ce que tu aurais fais la comédie alors que c'était inutile ? Et pourquoi tu en aurais fais autant alors qu'il n'était même pas essentiel à ton plan qu'elle croie que tu l'aime ?!

– Je…

Grue ne savais pas quoi répondre, il était complètement dans le vague. Il ne voulait pas parler, et son regard fuyait celui des autres, il était évident qu'il cachait quelque chose.

– Grue, ça va ? demanda Vipère.

Grue ne disait toujours rien, et sa respiration s'accélérait.

– Parle-nous, Grue, poursuivit Vipère. S'il te plait, parle nous.

Après un long moment d'hésitation, il finit par se retourner et par revenir vers le groupe. Il les regarda tous alternativement, avant d'arrêter son regard sur Tigresse. Finalement, après un ultime effort pour se décider, il se mit à parler.

– Il y a 21 ans, j'étais à l'Académie de Kung Fu de Lee Da. Même si je n'étais pas vraiment ami avec mes camarades de classe, j'étais bien là-bas, avec Mei Ling à mes côtés. Je l'aimais bien, ce n'étais pas de l'amour, mais on était très proche. J'ai vécu ainsi jusqu'à ce jour où vous êtes venu me chercher.  
Quand vous, maître Shifu, vous m'avez proposé de m'accueillir au Palais de Jade, je n'étais pas vraiment emballé… Voire pas du tout. J'avais envie de rester à l'Académie qui m'avait fait aimer le Kung Fu.

Il regarda Tigresse droit dans les yeux.

– Et puis tu as fais ta démonstration. Et là, quelque chose s'est passé. Je serais incapable de l'expliquer encore aujourd'hui, mais quelque chose s'est passé en moi à cet instant là. Je n'étais pas dans mon état normal, il y avait toute cette neige, j'avais froid, abominablement froid, et il y avait cette tempête qui m'empêchait de voir bien, mais ça n'explique rien. Je t'ai vu faire cette démonstration, et je n'ai pas pu l'oublier, c'est resté dans ma tête toute la journée qui a suivie. Je ne pouvais plus penser à autre chose, je ne pouvais plus réfléchir. La seule chose concrète qui m'est venue à l'esprit était de te suivre, toi et maître Shifu. Alors je suis venu ici, uniquement à cause de toi.  
Les premières semaines, j'ai essayé de te dire ce que je ressentais, mais je n'ai pas pu. Ce n'était jamais le bon moment, et j'étais trop timide pour te parler en face… Et tout était compliqué… Il y avait aussi Shifu, qui refusait toute liaison entre ses élèves, il m'aurait viré s'il l'avait su. Et Tigresse, toi, tu as toujours été… Caractérielle. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que si je te parlais, tu allais me rejeter, ça ne facilitait pas les choses.  
Alors finalement, je n'ai rien dit, j'ai laissé le temps passer. Et, petit à petit, j'ai oublié. Notre relation est alors devenue simplement amicale, et la rencontre que j'avais eue avec toi est peu à peu sortie de ma tête…  
Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.  
Là encore, je ne pourrais pas expliquer pourquoi ça m'est revenu. C'est peu être à cause de la neige et du retour de Mei Ling, les deux combinés, ça m'a peut-être replongé dans le passé. Mais j'ai commencé par y repenser, et puis ça ne m'a plus quitté. J'ai pas pu oublier cet instant là, je n'ai pas pu m'en défaire, et j'ai dut faire avec, sans pouvoir le cacher. Finalement, tout le monde a cru que j'étais amoureux de Mei Ling, alors ça m'a plutôt servi, mais c'était faux.

Grue fit une longue pause. Personne n'osait produire le moindre son, ils avaient écouté Grue avec une attention totale, et ce qu'ils avaient entendu les avaient bouleversés. Après un long temps de flottement, Grue ajouta :

– Je t'aime, Tigresse, je t'aime depuis toujours.

Tigresse ne disait rien. Elle était pétrifiée, elle était capable de faire face à des centaines d'ennemis sanguinaires sans la moindre peur, mais elle était incapable de savoir quoi faire face à une déclaration d'amour.

– Voilà, tu sais tout, dit Grue. Je n'ai pas été capable de le cacher pendant ces derniers jours, et ça ne changera plus désormais.

Grue se retourna une nouvelle fois et s'éloigna lentement. Il était las, le regard morne. Mei Ling savait qu'il essayait de cacher son désarroi extérieurement, mais qu'à l'intérieur, il souffrait terriblement. Avec sa déclaration, il ne s'était pas libéré d'un poids, il s'en était plutôt rajouté un. Mei Ling aussi se sentait mal. Ce que venait de dire Grue était comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

– Je croyais que tu m'aimais ! cria-t-elle à Grue.

Grue s'arrêta et, sans même lui adresser un regard, il lui dit :

– Non.

– Je croyais en toi !

Des larmes d'émotion lui arrivèrent dans les yeux, et, dans le silence général, elle pleura. Tout ce en quoi elle croyait s'était effondré en une nuit. Elle venait de perdre Grue. A côté de ça, la défaite de son groupe et sa capture ne l'atteignaient même pas, il n'y avait plus rien qui comptait.

– Je vais partir, dit Grue. Je vais quitter la Vallée de la Paix.

Les autres eurent un sursaut de surprise. La déclaration de Grue était complètement inattendue.

– Je vais retourner à l'Académie de Lee Da. Là-bas, les habitants ont besoin de moi, ils n'ont plus personne pour les défendre face aux troupes de brigands et de voleurs. Je vais reconstruire l'Académie, et enseigner le Kung Fu à de nouveaux élèves. C'est le seul moyen de stabiliser la région.

– Non, tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça, corrigea Shifu.

Le panda roux avait vite été revigoré par ce que venait de dire l'oiseau. Il était maintenant irrité et il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser Grue faire ce qu'il souhaitait.

– Il faut les aider ! Vous n'avez plus besoin de moi ici, j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire.

– Tu n'as pas le niveau pour entrainer des élèves, ton apprentissage n'est pas terminé !

– On m'appelle bien 'Maître' Grue, non ? Je n'ai peut-être pas votre niveau, mais il faut bien commencer un jour, et ce jour c'est maintenant.

– Tu es encore mon élève, c'est moi qui décide ce que tu dois faire !

– Non, c'est à moi de décider ce que je veux faire de ma vie. Je m'en vais, si vous ne le voulez pas, il faudra m'arrêter.

Grue étendit les ailes, et Shifu se raidit.

– Je t'interdis de partir !

– Au revoir. Je vous enverrais des lettres.

L'oiseau prit un mètre d'élan avant de prendre son envol. Shifu, excédé, se retourna vers ses autres élèves.

– Arrêtez-le ! Faites quelques choses ! Où est Zeng ?! Zeng !

Shifu parti en courant vers les baraquements, laissant derrière lui les autres qui regardaient Grue disparaitre dans l'obscurité. Ils étaient pensifs, l'histoire de Grue les avait bouleversés. Les regards se tournaient majoritairement vers Tigresse, les autres cherchant à repérer sur son visage quelque chose de spécial qui trahirait ses émotions. Mais elle était juste plongée dans ses réflexions. Mei Ling, pleurait, elle pleurait de toutes ses larmes. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort en elle, quelque chose qui était capable de lui ôter toutes ses forces. Alors elle restait là, à se lamenter.

Dans le lointain, le vent commençait à souffler, annonçant une tempête prochaine.


	22. Epilogue

**Épilogue**

Et voilà, dernier chapitre...**  
**

* * *

La neige commençait à fondre aux abords de l'Académie de Lee Da. La partie rude de l'hiver était passée, et les températures remontaient un peu plus de jour en jour. Le paysage était à peu près le même que vingt années auparavant, il y avait juste un peu plus de végétations, et moins d'habitants dans les environs de l'académie.

Grue avait mis une semaine à atteindre l'académie, et ça faisait trois jours qu'il arpentait les environs de l'école. Petit à petit, il se rendait de mieux en mieux compte de l'ampleur du travail à faire. Il marchait dans la neige et fraiche, les yeux rivés vers le sol. Il regardait les traces que faisaient ses pas pour éviter de regarder vers l'académie. La voir lui faisait beaucoup de mal. Il avait gardé beaucoup de bons souvenir de l'académie, il se souvenait très bien de comment l'école était avant.

Maintenant, ce n'était plus qu'un bâtiment brulé, pourrissant seul dans les montagnes. Les grandes tours de bois qui faisaient la grandeur de la bâtisse avaient été réduites en cendre. Il n'y avait plus de toits, plus de charpentes, plus de portes… Il ne restait plus que quelques murs en pierre recouverts de poussières noires et des tas de gravats. On pouvait encore reconnaitre la forme d'origine du bâtiment dans la disposition des murs, mais, étant donné qu'il était de construction ancienne et essentiellement en bois, le feu avait presque tout emporté. Grue avait de la peine en voyant les ruines. Mei Ling avait eu raison quand elle avait raconté son histoire : les assaillants devaient être particulièrement violents pour s'être autant déchainé.

Grue s'approchait des ruines. Il les avait déjà visités plusieurs fois pour voir s'il y avait quelque chose à sauver, un quelconque objet ou document qui pouvait lui être utile, une pièce qui n'avait pas été trop détruite et sur laquelle il pouvait s'appuyer pour reconstruire. Mais les pillards n'avaient rien laissé, et les dégâts étaient trop profonds. Grue, en venant ici, avait à l'idée de reconstruire l'académie, mais la tâche allait s'avérer trop compliquée. Le meilleur des choix pour lui serait surement de construire autre chose ailleurs.

Grue était aussi allé voir les quelques habitants qu'il y avait dans les parages. Il avait eut beaucoup de mal à les trouver : ils étaient caché au pied d'une paroi rocheuse pour ne pas se faire repérer par des troupes de brigands. Il avait discuté avec eux longuement, leur demandant des précisions sur l'académie. Malheureusement, ils semblaient n'en savoir pas beaucoup plus que lui, c'était plus des nomades qui se déplaçaient régulièrement que des sédentaires qui étaient resté là suffisamment longtemps pour en savoir assez. Grue avait été touché par leur pauvreté. Ils laissaient souvent leurs enfants jouer dans les décombres, ce que Grue trouvait plutôt dangereux, et c'était leur seul lien avec l'académie.

Grue entra dans une des seules pièces de l'académie qui avait encore ses quatre murs. Le plafond n'était évidemment plus là et le sol était recouvert de neige, mais l'oiseau reconnaissait quand même quel était l'endroit : c'était une des nombreuses salles d'entrainement du bâtiment qu'il avait jadis fréquenté. Il repensa alors à la grande salle d'entrainement de la Vallée de la Paix, bien plus grande et plus technique que celles là, surement la plus impressionnante de toute la Chine. C'était également un souvenir douloureux : il avait gardé quelques blessures de son combat contre les hommes de Yàn.

Il s'avança un peu dans la salle et l'examina. Il frotta le sol enneigé avec sa patte, et atteint l'ancien plancher. Mangé par les flammes et l'humidité, il était complètement inutilisable. Grue soupira. Il aurait vraiment voulu pouvoir réutiliser cet endroit.

Soudainement, il entendit des pas dans la neige qui se rapprochaient. Il fit alors quelques pas pour retourner vers la porte. Ces bruits de pas étaient caractéristiques, il les avait déjà entendus auparavant. Ce n'était pas des brigands ou des voyageurs.

– Les enfants, je pensais vous avoir dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de s'amuser ici ! dit la grue.

Deux jeunes agneaux, un garçon et une fille, entrèrent dans la pièce.

– Oh ! Vous êtes là ! s'exclama le garçon.

Les deux enfants s'arrêtèrent brusquement.

– C'est dangereux ici ! Il y a plein de pierres qui peuvent tomber à tout moment ! argumenta Grue.

Les deux agneaux étaient déçus et faisaient la moue. La petite fille lui dit en suppliant :

– S'il vous plaît… On fera attention…

La petite, en plus d'être mignonne, avait un regard implorant. Ça additionné avec ses vieux et pauvres habits, il était impossible de lui résister. Grue soupira avant de déclarer :

– Bon, allez-y… Mais ne vous éloignez pas trop, je veille sur vous.

Les enfants bondirent de joie et s'en allèrent en criant. Grue les entendit courir dans la neige, puis, soudainement, s'arrêter. Il entendit ensuite quelqu'un qui leur parlait, quelqu'un dont il reconnu instantanément la voix.

– Oui, il est là d'dans, répondit le petit garçon au nouveau venu.

Grue entendit ensuite les enfants partir et l'arrivant s'approcher. Grue avait bien envie de fuir, ne serai-ce que pour l'embêter, mais bon, ce n'était pas la mer à boire. La personne finit par apparaitre dans l'encablure de la porte, et ses yeux s'éclairèrent dès qu'il le vit.

– Ah, enfin, vous voilà maître Grue !

– Oui, je suis là, Zeng… répondit nonchalamment Grue.

– J'en ai mis, du temps à vous retrouver, il n'y a pas grand monde dans ces montagnes pour demander son chemin !

L'oie messager se rapprocha de lui. Grue était très étonné par son obstination à aller jusqu'à un coin si reculé de la Chine pour le retrouver. Ça l'agaçait un peu de le voir ici. De toutes les personnes qu'il avait quitté, Zeng était de loin celui qu'il allait le moins regretter.

– C'est Maître Shifu qui t'a demandé de venir me chercher ?

– Oui, évidement !

Ca expliquait tout : Zeng était incapable de ne pas suivre à la lettre un ordre du Grand Maître.

– Et qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?

– Il veut que tu reviennes immédiatement, pour, je le cite, « te punir comme il se doit ».

– Ah ! C'est sûr que maintenant, j'hésite à revenir, c'est vraiment tentant…

– Je ne fais que suivre les ordres.

– Et c'est tout ? Tu es venu juste pour ça ?

– Non, il faut aussi que je te dise que tu es viré, que tu n'es plus l'élève de Grand Maître Shifu, et que tu ne fais plus partie des Cinq Cyclones.

– Tient, ca me fait une belle jambe ! Et ensuite ?

– C'est tout.

– Ah. Bon, eh bien alors, on peut se dire au revoir ?

– Oui. Tu es bien sûr que tu ne veux pas me suivre ?

– Laisse moi réfléchir une seconde… Non.

– Bon, eh bien au revoir, alors.

Zeng se retourna et commença à repartir vers la porte d'entrée. Puis, en chemin, il s'arrêta et se regarda Grue.

– Euh… Juste une chose… Grand Maître Shifu m'a demandé de… euh… te ramener de force au Palais de Jade.

Grue était étonné. Shifu avait surement été emporté par sa rage en donnant ses instructions.

– Ben… Si tu veux, tu peux, mais j'ai des choses à faire…

– Tu pourrais… juste… faire, disons… deux trois trucs qui pourraient… attester que j'ai tenté de bien faire ?

– Ah… Oui… Je comprends... Pour prouver à Shifu que tu as essayé...

– Exactement.

– Retourne-toi.

L'oie ravala sa salive et se retourna. Grue se rapprocha.

– Attention, ça va piquer…

Grue arracha quelques plumes du derrière de Zeng qui sursauta

– HA ! cria-t-il.

L'oie se retourna ensuite pour voir les dégâts, puis tourna ses yeux vers Grue. Une larme de douleur coula de son œil.

– Merci, gémit-il. Je pense que ça ira…

Zeng le regarda une dernière fois avant de revenir vers la porte. Il étendit ses ailes minuscules et, en les agitant très vite, il parvint à décoller et il s'en alla en balançant douloureusement son derrière déplumé. Grue le regarda s'en aller. C'était peut-être la dernière fois pour longtemps qu'il verrait quelqu'un de la Vallée de la Paix. Ca allait lui faire bizarre de changer complètement d'environnement d'un seul coup.

– Grue ! lui cria une voix à ses côtés.

L'oiseau se retourna immédiatement vers celui qui l'appelait, qui était derrière lui, à l'intérieur de la salle au toit ouvert. Son cœur fit un énorme bond dans sa poitrine. Il se sentit, tout d'un coup, terriblement petit, et aussi, étrangement, rassuré.

– Tigresse.

Tigresse se tenait à quelques mètres de lui, et le regardait rageusement. Elle était épuisée, essoufflée, ses habits étaient poussiéreux, mouillés, tout montrait qu'elle venait de parcourir une grande distance. Grue était impressionné : il lui avait fallu une semaine pour parvenir jusqu'ici en volant, il n'avait fallu à Tigresse que trois jours de plus pour y parvenir à pieds. En plus, il ne l'avait pas du tout entendu venir, elle avait fait comme elle savait le faire : vite et discrètement. Le face à face entre les deux anciens élèves de Maître Shifu dura presque une minute entière dans le silence. Grue contemplait Tigresse, attendant qu'elle lui dise quelque chose, tandis qu'elle le défiait du regard. Elle lui dit finalement :

– Comment as-tu osé ! Comment as-tu pu me révéler ça maintenant !

Tigresse était agressive. Ce n'était pas une visite de courtoisie. Grue essayait de garder son calme et sa concentration, mais mille pensées traversaient son esprit.

– On… on m'a obligé de te le dire… Je n'avais pas l'intention de…

– Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire ! coupa Tigresse. Tu aurais dû me dire que tu m'aimais depuis le début !

– Je te l'ai déjà expliqué,

– Tu n'avais pas le droit de me mentir comme ça ! Si c'est réellement ce que tu ressentais, tu devais me le dire.

– Je suis désolé si ça ne te vas pas, mais c'est comme ça. J'en étais incapable, c'était impossible.

Tigresse le regarda avec aversion.

– Tu es capable de te battre sans peur contre les pires bandits de Chine, mais tu es incapable de m'affronter en face.

– Oui, dit Grue en baissant les yeux. Mais c'est du passé maintenant…

– Non, je refuse que tu te caches derrière ça ! Tu m'avoue que tu m'aimes, et tu fuis juste après. Ce n'est pas digne d'un vrai guerrier.

Grue la regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle toujours irritée, mais elle semblait se calmer un peu. Grue, à son tour, se radoucit.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu jusqu'ici ? demanda-t-il.

– Tu ne m'as même pas laissé le temps de te répondre. Avoue-le : tu avais peur de ma réaction ! Tu avais peur que je te rejette, que je t'attaque ! Ou pire : que je refuse de te parler ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses que je suis une guerrière qui ne ressent rien pour personne ?

– Non, je n'ai jamais dis ça…

– Alors, pourquoi tu n'as jamais supposé que moi aussi, je ressentais quelque chose pour toi ?

Les yeux de Grue grandirent en un instant, et une lueur d'espoir éclaira son visage.

– Tu… Tu m'aimes ?

– Non. Je ne t'ai jamais aimé, et je ne t'aimerai jamais.

Grue soupira et détourna le regard.

– Oui… marmonna-t-il. C'est peut-être pour ce genre de phrases que je suis parti…

– Je ne t'aime pas, mais je suis ton amie, et ce depuis toujours. Alors tu dois me parler, pas me fuir, je ne te ferais pas de mal ! Le fait que tu n'oses pas te confronter à moi ne t'autorise pas à fuir comme ça !

– Tu voudrais me convaincre de revenir, c'est ça ? De toute, façon, c'est trop tard, Shifu m'a viré.

– Non. J'ai dit ce que j'avais à te dire.

– Alors tu es venue juste pour me faire la morale ?

– Je suis venue te dire ce qu'il fallait que tu entendes. Et…

Elle prit une courte inspiration, avant de poursuivre :

– Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de te féliciter.

Grue sursauta, il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

– On serait peut-être tous morts à l'heure qu'il est sans toi. Et tu as éliminé presque 300 hommes à toi tout seul. Alors… Merci.

Grue sentait que cette déclaration n'était pas tout à fait sincère, mais cela suffisait pour lui réchauffer le cœur. Au fond, c'était le genre de choses qui le rendaient heureux. Soudainement, une des oreilles de Tigresse s'agita, et elle se jeta les quatre pattes à terre, prête à s'enfuir.

– Quelqu'un vient, dit-elle.

– C'est surement les enfants, ils sont venus jouer ici.

– Et est-ce que ces enfants savent courir aussi vite que moi ?

Grue se retourna et écouta attentivement ce qui se passait autour de lui. Tigresse avait une ouïe bien plus fine que lui, il était normal qu'il ne puisse pas entende ce qu'elle entendait. Il finit par percevoir le bruit lointain de quelqu'un qui courait dans la neige. Les pas étaient hyper rapides, et le son se rapprochait vite. Tigresse avait raison, ce ne pouvait être qu'un guerrier entrainé. Grue se mit en position défensive tandis que Tigresse se cacha dans les gravats.

– Il arrive.

Grue regarda aux alentours. Il y eut deux secondes de flottements où Grue attendit, sans savoir ce qui pouvait arriver. Puis une forme verte se déplaçant à une vitesse surhumaine apparue, et, en une seconde, elle arriva un mètre de lui sans qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir. Il reconnu qui c'était, et la frayeur se apparu sur son visage.

C'était Mei Ling.

– Wanki, je t'aime, et même si c'est cette garce que tu aimes, je m'en fous, dit-elle avec conviction. C'est avec toi que je veux vivre.

Mei Ling venait de signer son arrêt de mort. Le bec de Grue s'ouvrit en grand, à la fois par surprise et par incrédulité. Tigresse allait bondir d'un instant à l'autre, et la situation allait dégénérer. Mei Ling remarqua qu'il n'était pas dans son assiette.

– Grue ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

A cet instant précis, Tigresse jaillit de derrière les gravats et fonça vers la chatte des montagnes qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Grue eut juste le temps de s'interposer entre les deux félines.

– STOP ! cria-t-il.

Tigresse s'arrêta net juste avant que sa patte lancée en direction de Mei Ling n'atteigne le visage de Grue. Elle avait le visage emplit de rage, tandis que celui de Mei Ling était plein de terreur. La scène était figée. Grue fut le premier à réagir :

– S'il vous plait, ne vous battez pas…

– Cette folle a tenté de nous tuer ! hurla Tigresse. Elle est contre nous !

– Faux ! rétorqua Mei Ling. Je n'ai rien contre Grue ! Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?!

– C'est plutôt à toi que je devrais le demander, tu n'étais pas censée avoir été capturée ?!

– Oh, je me suis échappée ! Rien de plus facile !

Mei Ling poursuivit avec une voix de gamine :

– « Oh, Po, j'ai mal aux poignets, tu ne voudrais pas me desserrer un peu mes liens ? » Il est tellement influençable !

– Espèce de…

Tigresse tenta de bondir sur Mei Ling, mais Grue la repoussa. Le petit jeu d'intimidation entre les deux félines commençait à devenir très pesant. Grue devait prendre les choses en main. Il étendit les ailes et les rabattit violemment, créant une onde de choc qui repoussa les deux femmes. Elles se rétablirent tant bien que mal avant de repartir à l'assaut.

– Eh, oh ! cria Grue. Arrêtez !

Mei Ling et Tigresse s'arrêtèrent, mais continuaient à se fusiller du regard.

– Mei Ling, dit calmement Grue, Je ne t'aime pas. Normalement, je devrais te capturer et te livrer au Palais de Jade, mais je n'a pas envie de me battre. Alors ou tu te rends, ou tu t'en vas.

Tigresse ne semblait pas d'accord avec lui.

– Tu la laisserais partir ? s'étonna-t-elle.

– Tigresse, Mei Ling n'est pas du genre à attaquer quelqu'un sans raison. J'ai de bons espoir qu'elle ne cause plus d'ennui à personne.

Tigresse regarda alternativement Mei Ling et Grue en grognant. Elle finit par lâcher :

– D'accord, mais c'est uniquement parce que tu le demandes.

– Moi, je refuse, opposa Mei Ling. Hors de question que je bouge d'ici, je reste avec Wanki.

Tigresse fit les yeux ronds. Elle se retourna vers l'oiseau.

– Je peux lui sauter dessus, maintenant ?

– Wanki, j'ai une proposition, intervint Mei Ling. Tu veux reconstruire l'académie et former de nouveaux élèves pour stabiliser la région ? Crois-moi, ce sera long et difficile, et tu n'y arriveras pas seul. Par contre, si je t'aide…

Grue écoutait attentivement la proposition de Mei Ling. Tigresse se rendit compte que Grue semblait intéressé.

– Tu ne vas pas tomber dans son jeu ! s'indigna-t-elle. Tu as bien vu ce qu'elle était capable de faire !

– C'est d'accord, déclara Grue.

Un large sourire se forma sur le visage de Mei Ling, qui considéra Tigresse avec satisfaction. Tigresse, exaspérée, se retourna vers Grue, voulut lui riposter quelque chose, mais ne trouvant rien, elle se dirigea vers la porte.

– Je m'en vais, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

– Tu sais, Tigresse, dit Grue, tu peux rester aussi si tu le veux. Mei Ling a raison quand elle dit que j'ai besoin d'aide, et tu es la meilleure que je connaisse pour ce poste.

Tigresse fit volte-face et Grue découvrit son visage indigné.

– Quoi ! Tu voudrais que j'entraine des élèves… avec elle !

– Pas forcément les mêmes élèves, vous pourrez faire classe à part. J'aurais hâte de découvrir à quoi ressembleraient tes apprentis !

– Ca ne change rien ! Ma place est à la Vallée de la Paix.

– Tu sais, ici, on a vraiment besoin de nous. J'ai vu les habitants qu'il y a ici, et ils sont tous pauvres et sans défense. Ils ont besoin de moi, et moi, j'ai besoin de toi, en dehors de tous les sentiments que je peux ressentir pour toi. Alors je te demande sincèrement de rester.

Tigresse était perturbée. Grue savait qu'elle détestait voir les gens souffrir, et qu'elle pratiquait le Kung Fu pour venir en aide à ceux qui étaient dans le besoin. Grue avait fait exprès de signaler les « habitants pauvres et sans défenses ». Mais Tigresse avait déjà pris sa décision.

– Non. Je ne reste pas. Au revoir Grue.

Tigresse s'éloigna lentement et sortit de la salle en ruine. Mei Ling était ravie de la voir partir, tandis que Grue sentait montait en lui la déception. Au moins, il aurait essayé…

Au moment où Tigresse sortit, les deux enfants étaient en train de jouer non loin de là. Après qu'elle ait fait quelques pas, les enfants la virent, et la petite fille vint vers elle et la regarda avec pitié en lui disant :

– Bonjour madame.

Tigresse était gênée.

– Euh… Bonjour…

– Vous n'auriez pas quelque chose à manger ?

Tigresse était très gênée. La petite faisait beaucoup de peine à voir. Elle était sale, maigre, elle avait froid et elle grelotait, ses habits étaient rapiécés…

– Je… Non… Vraiment désolée…

– Oh… On n'a plus rien depuis que des voleurs nous ont agressés…

Tigresse se sentait mal à présent. Après être restée un bon moment dans le vague, elle se baissa et prit la petite dans ses bras.

– Je vais t'aider, petite. Ne t'en fait pas.

Elle relâcha l'agneau et retourna vers Grue.

– C'est d'accord. Je reste. Mais je te jure que, dans un mois, Mei Ling en aura tellement marre de moi qu'elle va se barrer.

Grue sentit un énorme flot de joie déborder dans tout son organisme. Mais il le dissimula aux autres.

– Bien. C'est une bonne décision Tigresse.

– Non ! hurla Mei Ling. Tout le monde, mais pas elle !

– Mei Ling, je te rappelle que, maintenant, je suis ton supérieur hiérarchique, tu es sous mes ordres. Alors, ou tu démissionne et tu t'en vas, ou tu accepte que Tigresse reste ici.

Mei Ling ne pouvait rien répondre à cela. Elle avait besoin de rester. Alors elle se tut.

– Votre première mission sera de ramener de la nourriture. Il n'y a rien ici et, dans la précipitation, je n'ai pas pu emmener d'argent. Alors… Evitez juste de voler de la nourriture aux pauvres habitants…

Les deux félines se retournèrent et se dirigèrent vers la porte. Avant d'y parvenir, Grue leur dit :

– Et encore merci. Merci de m'aider.

Mei Ling et Tigresse s'arrêtèrent un instant, puis repartirent. Avant de sortir, Mei Ling glissa à Tigresse :

– Rester ici est le pire choix que tu n'ais jamais fait.

– Oh, mais toi aussi, ma chère Mei Ling.

Grue attendit que les deux félines soient hors de vue pour sortir des ruines. Il n'y croyait pas, mais il venait de réussir là où il pensait n'avoir aucune chance.

A cet instant, la petite vint le voir et lui dit :

– Monsieur Grue, j'ai fait ce que vous m'avez demandé.

– Oui, ma mignonne, tu as été parfaite. Tu as bien mérité ta récompense.

Grue glissa son aile dans l'une des poches de son pantalon bleu, et en sortit une petite pièce d'or qu'il donna à la fillette.

– Merci, monsieur Grue, dit-elle.

Après avoir avoir admiré la pièce quelques secondes, la fillette s'en alla en gambadant vers son petit frère, et les deux agneaux repartirent. Grue était ravi. Vu la façon dont il était parti de la Vallée de la Paix, il avait eu comme un pressentiment, comme si la chance était avec lui. Et puis, Tigresse était tellement sensible avec les enfants, pourquoi ne pas essayer.

Au fond, un miracle peut toujours arriver.

* * *

THE END

Et voilà pour cette histoire ! Merci pour ceux qui l'ont lue jusqu'au bout, et j'espère que ça vous a plut. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, maintenant que l'histoire est terminée, j'aurais besoin de savoir ce que vous en pensez !

J'ai laissé pas mal de pistes qui permettraient d'écrire une suite à cette histoire, mais je ne pense pas que je vais le faire. A moins, peut-être, que j'ai quelques demandes, alors éventuellement j'y réfléchirait.

Merci Encore

The Flying Dustman


End file.
